The Baker's Boy
by MyHeartBeatsForLove
Summary: Peeta and Katniss develop a friendship and relationship without the help of the games, and Katniss learns to trust and love the Baker's boy.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVER AND I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE IT A GO. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU COULD PLEASE READ IT AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE/ CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER IF IT GETS GOOD RESPONSE. THANKS FOR READING. **

**-HANNAH**

'Katniss, where were you in History this morning? I had to cover for you, and if the teacher had found out, the school would have called my parents and they would be so angry if I got in trouble at school!'

I'm hardly listening as Madge goes on about how much trouble she'd get into. Really, I was doing her a favor, getting her a treat. I had to skip class this morning for food. Not all families can have it delivered to them like the mayor's.

'Sorry Madge, had to do a hunt this morning with Gale. The rain's been awful these past few days and we needed fresh meat for dinner and he's busy after school, baby sitting the , you'll be happy because I got extra strawberries for you'

She smiles at this. Strawberries are her favourite food and they can make up for almost anything i've done wrong by her.'Thanks for thinking of me Katniss, and sorry for having a go at you. I forget sometimes how hard it is for some people to just get their basic meals. If you ever need anything, just come to 's what friends are for.'

Madge really does care about me, and I know that's why she yelled at me. However, I have stopped paying attention to her because I see him again. The baker's boy. I just caught him staring at me, like I do several times a day. Of course, as soon as he notices me glaring at him he quickly looks away and joins in the conversation of the town people. The people I greatly despise, they think they're so much better than us Seam kids. Although, there's something different about this boy. He makes me curious, the way I always catch his eyes locked onto me, the way his blue eyes shine when he shyly smiles at me. But, I know they're not the reasons I don't hate him. I know the reason why. He saved my life.

I doubt he remembers that dark, rainy night where I was sure I was going to die from starvation or pneumonia. Where I was sure my family was going to die. My sweet, little Prim and my sick, incapable mother. His witch of a mother had just screamed at me to get away from their (empty) bins, calling me awful, vicious names and threatening to call the peacemakers on me. Let her, I thought. I'm going to die anyway, might as well be from a flogging. But then, when I was thinking about how empty my stomach felt, he came out, with a big, bruised lump forming on his cheek. Before I knew what was happening, there was 2 loaves of warm, fresh bread at my feet and he was turning to go back inside the bakery. I wanted to shout thank you at him, but I was too shocked with what he had just done. Everyday day at school from then on I've wanted to thank the boy with the bread but I haven't had the guts to. That was five years ago though and like I said, I doubt he remembers. So I am left constantly wondering why he threw that bread on that awful night where I was so sure my life was going to end. I am left wondering why he took a beating to save my life.

In math, I realized that this morning in my rush to get to school in time for my next

class, I forgot my pencils, so I turn around to ask Madge for one when I notice the bright blue eyes gazing at me. I giver him a hard look, and his eyes instantly flutter back to the , he may have saved my life, but we're not friends, we've never even talked, so I don't want him looking at me. I quickly grab a pencil off of Madge's desk behind me, and spin around to listen to the teacher drone on about something to do with algebra.

At the end of class Madge is talking to Samantha, one of her town friends, and even though she's nice enough, I can't stand any of the town kids besides Madge.

So, I take this opportunity alone to confront my issues with the boy who is constantly staring at me.

'Baker Boy!' I call out, since I don't know his name, I hope he responds to this 'nickname' i've given him.

He turns around and then looks at me with such shock on his face, like he can't believe I would ever talk to him.

'y-y-yes Katniss, how can I help you' He stutters out nervously.

'I've noticed you staring at me all the time, and I really don't like it. So cut it out, please.I know what all you town people think of us seam people. Poor, disgusting, gross'

'Katniss, I don't think of any of that st-'

'Don't lie to me, baker boy. Just stop staring at me all the time'

'I'm really sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to upset you, I'd never want to upset you.

'I'm going now baker boy, don't let me catch you staring at me again.

'Good bye Katniss, and my name's Peeta, if you're interested.'

'I'm not. Goodbye.'

The way the smile he had when I was talking to him and he was sharing his name with me quickly disappeared with my last comment, I almost felt bad, like I had pushed it too far. Almost, but not quite. He deserved it for invading my privacy by staring at me constantly.

Madge chooses that time to walk over to me and by the disapproving look she's giving me, I know she witnessed my encounter with Peeta.

'Katniss, he hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe you're just overreacting a bit.'

'Of course, sticking up for the townies, doesn't matter if they're always shooting disgusted looks at your best friend!'

As soon as I said it, I know I shouldn't have. I know Madge was right, I was overreacting by yelling at Peeta. I know that what I said really upset her because as she turned to walk away from me, I saw the tears glisten in her eyes. I knew it would take a bit more than a few strawberries to fix this mess with the only person I can truly trust with anything.

**HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT PEETA AND KATNISS AREN'T GETTING ALONG STRAIGHT AWAY. PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2: New feelings

**Thank You very much to everyone who put this story on alert. It means SOO much to me, words can't describe how happy I was when I got the emails saying that it had been put on alert! Thank you to ****alexanya07, micmic022 and Sophie Elizabeth for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm hoping to have another one up tomorrow! **

**-Hannah**

As I'm walking through town I think of just how awful a friend I've been to Madge lately. She's always been there for me over the years, sitting with me at lunch, keeping me company at my house on weekends when I'm not hunting, when she could be at some town party with the 'cool kids'. I don't want to lose her, she's an amazing friend. I'm an awful one. I shouldn't have said that.

_'Of course, sticking up for the townies, doesn't matter if they're always shooting disgusted looks at your best friend!'_

How could I have said that? She always stands up for me when a town kids says something mean to me. I don't need her to, but it's always nice to have a threat from the mayor on a kid. However, I don't regret saying that to Peeta, he honestly has no right to stare at me. If I see him staring at me again, there'll be trouble. But, my main priority right now isn't to plan ways to scare Peeta Mellark, it's to make my friend like me again.

When Madge appears at the door, I know I'm not going to be let off easily. ' Madge, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, truly, I was just frustrated with Baker Boy and I took that out on you.' 'Why should I forgive you?' 'Because I brought Strawberries.'

I'm rewarded with a big smile and hug from Madge. Like I said, strawberries can fix almost anything with her. 'Come inside, you must be freezing out there! I'm so happy you came Katniss, I hate being mad at you.'

We just sit at the Kitchen table, eating strawberries in silence for about 10 minutes before Madge breaks the silence.

'Katniss, I still think you were too harsh on Peeta before. He's a really sweet and nice guy. How could you not have noticed the way his lustrous, crystal blue eyes went all sad when you started yelling at him. He's innocent, and you had no right to be that mean to him!'

I'm surprised by how defensive Madge is of Peeta. She never gets impatient with me, and she most definitely doesn't go on about people like this. Then it hits me. She has feelings for him. She wouldn't be laying on the compliments and coming to his defense like this if she didn't.

'Madge, is there something you're not telling me about Peeta?' 'Like what?' 'Like your feelings for him. And don't deny it Madge, I can tell by the way you're talking about him' 'Oh my gosh, How did you figure it out? What if he's figured it out? Please don't tell anyone Katniss! Promise me you won't!' Madge goes on about how worried she is that Peeta's found out, or that I'll tell someone. After all these years of being friends, I though she'd have a little more trust in me by now. But, since we just made up, I'm not going to bring that up.

' Madge, I promise you that I won't tell a soul. Also, I don't think Peeta knows. He'd be crazy not to like you and ask you out as soon as he found out!' I actually have know idea if he would ask her out or not, but Madge is an amazing girl, and as her best friend, it feels good to comfort her.'

'Well then, I guess he's crazy. I see the way he stares at you, It's obvious that he likes you, not me. So, stop being to GOD DAMN MEAN TO HIM and give him a chance because I would give anything for him to notice me and look at me the same way he looks at you.'

I know what Madge is saying can't be true, Peeta can't like me. I'm a poor, unfriendly girl from the Seam. But, if it will make my best friend happy, I make a pact to myself to be nicer to Peeta.

As I'm laying in bed, staring at the roof that night I start to wonder if the thought of Peeta liking me is _that _crazy. It _would _give me an explanation to why he burnt that bread all those years ago and took a beating to give it to me. I push that thought out of my head though, it was just a coincidence that that bread got burnt and I know it, but I just can't help wondering.'

**Hope you're not too disappointed that there still hasn't been any big Katniss/Peeta moments yet, but this chapter was more about Madge's feeling towards him. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow (Australian time) and it will hopefully have a special Katniss/Peeta moment, though no promises, I don't want to rush it! Please review with feedback and ideas!**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has favourited this story/ put it on alert, it makes me so happy! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, so far they have been positive, but don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Since I made a pact to myself to be nicer to Peeta, I pretend not to notice him when he stares at me all through Math, then English, and then Science. I hope this crush of Madge's isn't too serious, and doesn't last too long, because I don't know how much longer I can go without turning around and shooting a death stare at him. It's taking all I have. As I'm grabbing my lunch bag out of my locker, an idea pops into my head. Maybe, I can make Madge get rid of this crush by showing her that Peeta really isn't as good and sweet as she thinks he is.

I meet up with her at the cafeteria and we start walking to our usual table, in the far right corner, her talking about how boring her history class is and some stupid prank one of the boys did in it, when we pass the table where Peeta is sitting with Delly Cartwright. I know I said I hate town kids, but Delly is so nice and caring to everyone is actually worries me, and I decide that I can sand sitting with her for one lunch, if it means I can rid Madge of her feelings for Baker Boy.

I nudge Madge towards the table and when she gives me a look that says 'What the hell are you doing?' I say to her

'Might as well get to know him a bit better.' She replies with a small nod but she looks so worried and nervous I have to bite my tongue, so hard it almost bleeds, to keep the laughter in and my face supportive.

She shyly takes the seat across from Peeta, next to Delly, which means I have to sit next to him, which I realize is a good thing, because it means I won't have to deal with his annoying stares. We all just sit there for a minute when Delly, being the nice girl she is, gives a warm smile and greets us.

'Hey Madge, Hey Katniss, how are you two amazing girls today?'

When I realize Madge isn't going to say anything, because she's so shy around Peeta, I put on a fake friendly smile and say.

'I'm going great, thank you Delly. And, Hey Peeta, how has your day been so far?'

I honestly don't care about how his day has been, but I say it and greet him friendly for Madge's sake, I know she'll love to hear him talk.

Also, he looks surprised and kind of happy when I addressed him.

'Uh, well, it-it it's been good, even better now that I have good company.' He manages to shyly stutter out. Why is he always so awkward and shy? Then it hits me. HE LIKES MADGE ASWELL. I know she definitely picked up on his comment on having 'good company' because she has a smile on her face as she takes a bite of her sandwich, and her happiness is un-missable, so maybe she's come to the same conclusion as me. Hopefully, she's dropped the though of him liking me, and she must have, because, even though she'd never admit it to me (she's much too polite and way too good of a friend) , I'm not what someone would describe as 'good company'. I'm unfriendly and grim, especially towards Peeta.

I'm just tuning back into the conversation when I hear Madge say to Peeta,

'So, Peeta, I was, um, wondering if maybe you might want to go to the movies on Friday night, If you want to, if you don't already have plans, maybe.'

Even though it's blurred out fast and shyly, I still don't know where she got the courage to say that, they must have gotten her out of her shell while I was tuned out.

Though, I know she's going to lose all of her courage and feel very embarrassed soon, because, even though Peeta's smiling politely, I know he's going to reject her. Even though I don't want her to be sad, I think it's a good thing, because then her feelings will go away and I won't have to be nice to him anymore.

'Oh, well, I'd really love to, but I have to help around the bakery all weekend, and on Friday night, I'm working on a special order.'

It's put very politely, and I'm almost worried it won't be harsh enough to full fill my plan, but I know I have nothing to worry about when I see her face fall and her eyes brim with tears, which she quickly hides with a smile, but I picked up on it. And so did Peeta, apparently, because now he's saying to her, obviously out of guilt of hurting her. 'But, I'm free tomorrow night, if you wanted to go see a movie.'

Suddenly her face is lighting up and I'm silently mentally kicking myself, of course no one would want to make sweet, shy Madge cry.

'I'd love that, I'll meet you at 6pm?' She's saying excitedly'

'Sure' he's saying politely, even though I can tell he doesn't want to go see a movie with her.

The bell goes and we all stand up to leave. Madge walks off happily, and turns around at the door to give Peeta a shy wave and smile.

I start to walk away, when someone calls out 'Katniss, wait up, we can walk to class together.'

I turn around surprised that anyone would ever talk to me, but I'm not surprised when I find Peeta jogging up to me. Probably going to ask me to help him out of his date with Madge. But I decide to get in first, because I am DEFINITEY not going to help him.

'I'm not going to help you get out of the movie, baker boy, Madge is my best friend and a really nice girl, and I'm not going to be a part of hurting her.

'I wasn't going to ask you to, I just wanted to walk you to class. Besides, I know Madge is a great girl, I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Then, he mumbles

'But you shouldn't underrate yourself, you're amazing Katniss.'

Then, worry flashes across his face and I think I hear him say to himself 'I can't believe I said that out loud' and he rushes to his seat, across the room from me.

As I sit there, drawing random stuff in my book, I come to the conclusion that I was just imagining things, Peeta would never say that about me. It's impossible. He likes Madge, not me.

**So, it's not very Peeta/ Katniss yet, but I don't want to rush those two, and I want to have more to the storyline then just those two. Please don't stop reading just because of that though, I promise there'll be more of those two later on. Once again, thanks for reading! **

**-Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You for reading the story so far! Even if you haven't put it on alert/ favourited it or reviewed, it still means lots to me that you're even spending your time reading it! Though, thanks to everyone who has done any of those things, every time I get that email I'm like OMG…. SOMEINE LIKES MY STORY! YAY! :D This chapter is my longest yet, and I hope you like it, we're starting to find out Peeta's true feelings. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow, and the day after that, and from then on there'll probably only be one or two long chapters a week, because that's when I go back to school.**

**Anyway, enough of me being annoying, enjoy chapter 4! **

'Katniss, I can't do it. I can go to the movies with Peeta. We're also going to the café for dinner and that means we'll probably have a conversation. What if I go all shy when he talks to me and stutter and not talk to him? He'll think I'm weird and rude. And what about in the movie? Are we meant to share a popcorn and drink? Or do we get separate ones? Are we meant to hold hands? And when the date's over, are we meant to kiss?'

This is what it's been like for the last 2 hours. There's half an hour until Madge's movie& dinner date with Peeta, and she's freaking out. It's almost amusing how nervous she is, how hard she's trying to impress Peeta. I just finished doing her hair, personally I think the braid with several bright pink flowers woven into it and her bright pink fluffy dress is a bit over the top, but she looks good and I'm not going to add to her nerves by having doubts over her outfit.

'You'll be fine Madge, just go with the flow and don't freak out!'

'It's not that easy Katniss! Whenever he's around my tongue goes like a rock and I can't get a word out, what am I going to do?'

'Let him do most the talking, and just reply with simple words. I'm sure when the times comes you'll be able to let out a simple 'yes' or 'I agree'. Trust me Madge, he likes you, and that won't change just because you're shy.'

'Do you really think he likes me?'

Madge is so delighted at just the thought that Peeta might have even the hint of romantic feelings towards her, that I know I'll have to lie. I honestly had thought he felt that way for her, and maybe he does, but I know he doesn't want to go on this date. But, for Madge's sake, I hope he changes the way he feels, I don't want her getting hurt.

'Of course! You heard him yesterday when he said that he had good company, and you wouldn't have noticed since you were staring at your sandwich, but he was staring straight at you when he said it.'

'Really?', Madge squeals with delight.

'Really'

'But I still don't think I'm ready to be with him alone. Katniss, pretty please with a cherry on top will you come with me?'

'WHAT? Madge, no! Firstly, you've been so excited for tonight ever since he said yes, and I'm not going to be an intruder on your special date, and secondly, do I look like presentable enough to go out?'

'Please Katniss! I know you don't like Peeta, but you don't even have to talk to him much, just having you there will give me confidence. Then I'll be able to talk to him, but only if you're there, please do this for me Katniss! And to answer your second worry, you can borrow one of my dresses! PLEASE'

I sigh, I know Madge needs me, and I have to be there for, just like she always is there for me. Besides, for Madge's sake, I know I can handle not getting frustrated with Peeta for the night. I do not want to wear a dress, but I know Madge doesn't own a lot of pants and t-shirts.

'Fine then, just this once and but on one condition, I'm not going to be wearing a fluffy pink dress.'

'Wow, I'm surprised that's your only condition. I was expecting a list the length of the perimeter of Panem.'

'Just hurry up and find me something to wear, before I change my mind.'

'Thank you so much for doing this for me Katniss, it means so much to me!.' Madge squeals happily, and I know I'm doing the right thing, as much as I don't want to do it.

5 minutes later, Madge emerges from her wardrobe with what is the most perfect dress I have ever seen. It's long, down to the ankles, silk and a dark green. I hate dresses, but if I had to like one, it would be this one. It's not fluffy and sparkly like Madge's, it's just a silky, smooth maxi dress. Also, in her hand is a silver necklace with a little mockingjay on it.

'I know you don't like jewelry Katniss, but it will look amazing on you, with that dress.'

I'm standing in front of the mirror five minutes later, with the dress and necklace on and I feel like a completely different person. I look amazing, but it feels weird to be this dressed up when you're going to someone else's date. I hope no one from the Seam sees me, I would feel like such a traitor.

Madge has convinced me to take my hair out of it's signature braid, and so I have my long brown hair cascading over my shoulders. She begged, but I drew the line at no make up. No way. I can take off this dress easily, I can rip off this necklace in a heart beat, I can tie my hair up in a minute, but make up doesn't come off that easily.

I'm taken away from my thoughts when I hear Madge shrieking 'He's here, He's here, oh, Katniss, come down stairs with me, he'll look so handsome I'll probably faint.'

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying a snide comment, and just settle for rolling my eyes behind her back.

I can hear her open the door and greet Peeta.

'Hi Peeta, you look, a-a-a-am-amazing. Katniss is coming with us, sorry, I hope you don't mind.'

Just as he's starting to say he doesn't mind, I walk around the corner to the front door and he suddenly stops talking and just stands there, staring at me with his mouth so wide open I'm scared his jaw is going to break. He seams to notice me looking at me strangely, because he quickly closes his mouth and says, shly

'Wow Katniss, you look absolutely beautiful. That dress is, wow, you're wow. I love your necklace, a mocking jay, they sing beautifully, just like you.'

I'm shocked. He actually thinks I look good? I know he's probably just being polite, but for some reason it feels like he actually means it, that he wants to say. It might be the fact of how shy he was when he said it, and how he's flushing furiously now.

But then I realize it. It was all of those things, but mostly it was the last compliment. He said I sing beautifully. I've never sung since my dad died, and before then I never sung to him.

'Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself.'

I'm not lying, there's something about the way the moonlight reflects off of his shiny blue eyes that captures my attention. STOP IT KATNISS. HE'S MADGE' IT OUT.

'Peeta, when have you ever heard me sing. I've never sung to you.'

'Oh, uh.'

He starts blushing furiously again, and looks to the ground as he answers my question in a quiet whisper, but loud enough that I can hear him.

'The first day of school ever, in music class. The teacher asked who knew the valley song and a little Katniss with two braids and a red plaid dress on jumped right up and sang away. All the birds outside shut up completely.'

I'm shocked by this. How could Peeta possibly remember all of this about me?

I want to find out more about the Baker's Boy.

**Feel free to give a review with constructive criticism or advice, or what you're liking/dis liking about the story! Thank you to these wonderful people for reviewing and all you lovely people who have put this story on alert/favourite. Once again, thanks for reading!**

**alexanya07 **

**micmic022 **

**Sophie Elizabeth **

**-Hannah**

**P.s Do you guys want the date scene in there, or just Katniss writing about the day after? Like, bits and pieces o what happened? Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5: The date

**Like always, I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has put the story n alert/favourite and everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me! So, I got about 3 people who reviewed asking for the date scene, so, here it is! I hope you like it! :)**

**I've been forgetting to do this, so DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Suzanne Collins, all I've done is make up a story line.**

**-Hannah**

As we're walking down to the café, I try to distance myself from Madge and Peeta, because I can tell Madge has been a bit unsettled since Peeta made that comment about my singing and the recount about me on our first day of school ever, and all he's said to her I 'You look good Madge' , politely and some small talk about school and the weather.

The distancing would be a good idea, if Peeta didn't keep looking at me every few minutes, and smiling whenever I look back at him.

What is up with him?

As we arrive at the café, I notice Madge is attempting to make proper conversation with Peeta, asking him about the bakery; what it's like working there and all the stuff he makes. He is politely answering all her questions and seems to be enjoying talking to her, as he doesn't take his eyes off of her the entire time he is talking about the bakery. I can hear her becoming more confident, telling him about her piano lessons as they enter through the front door; I managed to slink about 10 metres behind them, to give a bit more privacy, and I am just considering going home and snuggling up next to Prim in bed, when I see Peeta suddenly interrupt Madge and says, with a strong sense of worry in his voice 'Madge, where's Katniss? She's not with us? What if someone grabbed her while we weren't paying attention? What if she's hurt?'

I'm utterly shocked by how much Peeta seemed to care about me when he said that.

'I'm fine' I say, stepping through the café door, and taking the seat next to Madge.

Peeta tries to cover, he's obviously noticed that I noticed his worry.

'Oh, good, I'd hate for anything to happen to you while I'm around, your boyfriend, Gale would kill me, he's scary enough as it is, wouldn't want to do anything to provoke him or give him a reason to hate me.'

I can see Madge relax a little at his explanation, though I know she noticed him staring at me earlier and it would have been impossible not to sense how worried he was about my safety.

'Well, I'm fine. And Gale is NOT MY BOYFRIEND. I'm so sick of everyone just assuming that.'

'Katniss, please, stay calm, don't yell at Peeta, it's not his fault.'

'Well, as lovely as tonight as been, I'm going home. I don't think I can take any more of you two. You both are getting on my nerves heavily and I better leave before I say something I shouldn't.

I get up and storm out of the café when I hear footsteps approaching me.

'Katniss, I'm sorry., wait up. At least let me walk you home, it's the gentleman thing to do on a date.' I hear Peeta say. It's very nice of him, but it's not wanted.

'It's yours and Madge's date, not mine. Go back to her, she'll be upset.'

'Actually, she's the one that suggested it. She's a bit frustrated with you, but she still cares, so she asked me to walk you home.'

'Fine.' I huff, and let him know I'm only letting this happen for Madge, that I don't need him to.

This should be an interesting walk home.

**Not a great chapter, but I had so many idea' but yet had a big struggle to write them into this. Please forgive me for this bad chapter, because it's my first fan fic and I'm still learning, and working on my writing skills. The next chapter is being started as soon as this one's been posted, and might even be posted tonight, but if not, tomorrow.**

**Feel free to leave a review saying what you liked/disliked about this chapter, any criticism and any ideas for later on in the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6: Only friend

**Thanks for reviewing! Someone rated the story 8.5 and I'm really happy with that, it's pretty good! :D Also, thank you for putting me on story alert and favourite, there's been so many of you! **

**It's the last day of holidays today in Australia :( This mean that I won't be updating as often. I've been updating every day so far, but that's going to change to only a few chapters a week. Sorry about that, but I thought I'd just let you know!**

**Enjoy chapter 6 :)**

The next day at school I find out that Madge did _not_ send Peeta to walk me home. He excused himself from the date to do it. More like I figure it out, because Madge won't talk to me, and when ever she looks at me, it's with anger, hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I know why. She probably thinks something happened between me and Peeta, but nothing did. I was in a bad mood and barely talked to him on the walk home.

Madge continues to give me the silent treatment, and after two weeks, everyone's joined in. No one has the guts to stand against the Mayor's daughter's wishes. I've heard people gossiping about me, spreading rumors about how I'm the 'Seam Slut' and a 'Man stealer.'

There's only one person who will even come near me without anger or something mean to say. Peeta. He sits at my table at lunch each day. We don't talk, but him sitting there, me having _somebody_ is nice. I know I should tell him to piss off, because eating lunch together just gets more death stares and rude comments sent my way, but I don't. Because, I'm grateful.

After the third week of this '_arrangement'_ I decide to give Peeta a chance. Who knows? I might be friendless for the rest of my life because of one night. He's to blame, but, to be honest, I think he was just trying to me nice to me. Anyways, he's lost most of his friends as well, because he's been keeping me company, and I guess I owe him for that.

So, at lunch I attempt to make conversation with him. Problem is, I'm not the sort of person who enjoys 'chats' and conversations. Especially with people I barely know.

But, I give it a chance anyway. I would be fine sitting by myself for the rest of high school, but I feel bad that he's in this position as well, because of me.

So, when he sits down across from me at the table at lunch today, I try making small, not very meaningful chit chat. I start off by making comments about the

'Awful rain' and 'Snow weather' and he making comments to show that he agrees with me. I ask him about how the bakery is going and he reply's simply, saying that 'Business is good, and working there keeps me busy, which is good, because no one wants to hang out with me.'

'Peeta, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.'

'How Katniss? How is this your fault? I can already tell you that you won't find any reasons, because it's all my fault. I'm the one that should be apologizing, not you.'

'It's not your fault. I'm the one they all hate, the one their all calling mean names. The only reason you're getting caught up in it is because you sit with me. So, go away, because you should be with your friends, not here with the Seam Slut.'

Peeta looks up into my eyes with such guilt and sadness in his eyes. Then, frustration seems to flash through them and he retorts to me,

'Katniss Everdeen. THIS IS MY FAULT. I'm the one who walked out of the date with Madge, I'm the one who waked you home, even though you didn't want me to. I'm the one who started it, by making that comment about Gale. If I hadn't had said that, you wouldn't had walked out, and we wouldn't be in this position right now. Besides, I'm choosing to sit with you, you didn't ask me to.'

'Let's make a deal. We both agree that it was both of our faults. Then lets stop arguing, because people are starting to stare and we don't need anymore attention drawn to ourselves.'

'I'm not letting you blame yourself at all, know that I wil never blame you But, if it will make you happy, deal.'

'Why are you always so nice to me, Peeta?'

This is a question that has been on my mind for a while now. I used to think he hated me, because he would always stare at me in class. But, ever since I first spoke to him, all he's ever said to me were nice things.

He blushes slightly at my question, and looks down at his food, but he simply answers 'Because we're friends now, we gotta stick together.'

I've never been one for friends, but I don't think I'd mind having Peeta Mellark as a friend, at least until Madge forgives me.

Then, I hear him say in a quiet, shy, stammer, I hear him say

'I was wondering if you would maybe, sometime, like to come to the bakery, sometime?'

'I would like to, friend, but I'm really busy looking after my mum and Prim, and going hunting for food.'

I see his nervous face drop when I decline his offer to 'hang out' but I know he'll get over it.

'Oh, well, maybe we could go to the movies sometime?' He suggests hopefully.

Then I realize, he wasn't asking me to hang out, he was asking me on a date. But, he doesn't like me like that, does he? He makes me so confused, and I don't know how to respond.

**Hope you liked chapter 6! I hope you review letting me know what you liked/disliked and what you would like to see in future chapters, all ideas welcome! I don't know what the next chapter will be about yet, but I'm hoping to have it up within the next 2/3 days! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7: Sticking Together

**I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**Thanks everyone for who has favourited this story/ put it on alert!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm going to start replying to everyone hwo reviews at the start of each chapter, so I'm now going to reply to the people who reviewed about the previous chapter!**

_**alexanya07: **_**There has been some big changes happening fast, but I hope I'm not making them happen too fast, and I also like that Peeta is getting given a go, but I'm still trying to make Katniss have her guard up around him, and I'm trying not to make her accept and trust him too much. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**miss lauren the lovely: **_**I haven't quite decided what's going to happen with everyone at school, but, if you're a fan of Peeta, you might like the way things are heading after this chapter! I hadn't even though of Gale, but, thanks gfor suggesting that, because now he's definitely going to be making lots of appearances in future chapters! Now that you'vve pointed that out, I'm going to put a lot more effort into that area! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**-Hannah**

Just when I start to get used to sitting alone with Peeta each day, even start to not mind it.,Madge comes back to our table. She doesn't talk to me much, but she is constantly flirting with Peeta, which is of course the only reason she came back. For him. I'm pretty sure she still hates me for taking Peeta away from her date.

I put up with her flirting and Peeta's toothy smiles and laughs that go her way for a week, before I start to feel like a reject. I'm pretty sure they both have forgotten I even sit at their table, until one day when Madge unexpectedly throws a comment my way.

'Katniss, sweetheart' She starts in a condescending tone. Of course, I should've known she wasn't going to suddenly start being nice to me.

She continues, in her condescending tone, which, by the way, is not something I'd ever have expected from the old Madge Undersee.

'Why don't you give me and Peeta some private time and go sit and have some alone time for this lunch. We need to have some time to discuss our relationship.'

A smirk has worked it's way onto her lips throughout her last little comment, growing when she notices the shock on my face. She just told me to get lost. I knew there was something between her and Peeta going on, and I know she has changed, but I'd never expect her to actually say something like that to me. Also, by the smirk and her comment combined, I know she still thinks I have romantic feelings for Peeta, she mentioned their 'relationship', hoping it would hurt me. Well, her plan failed. I'm not hurt by their Romantic feelings for each other, I always knew they were there. I'm not sacred of sitting by myself, I don't feel like I need constant company. I'm hurt by the fact that Madge, who used to be my best friend, the person I could trust with anything is trying to hurt me, that she hates me. I'm also hurt by the fact that Peeta, who I was just starting to accept, who I thought at least didn't mind sitting with me, is fine with Madge just kicking me out of the table. At least he has the decency to put an apologetic look on his face when I look at him, but I know he's just being polite. He'd much rather sit with Madge then me. I don't blame him, he's probably sick of siting with me and being an outcast, at least if he sits with Madge, and has a relationship with her he'll have friends again. He's probably ecstatic to be rid of me, and in with Madge.

So, why do I feel like I miss him. No, that can't be it. I tell myself it's just human company I miss, not him. Not the boy with the bread.

As I sit down at a table in the far corner, a bit away from the other tables, I can hear people whispering and gossiping about me, the rumors already flying around the room.

'Seam Slut's lost her boy toy.'

'He's realized she was just using him, that she doesn't really care.'

'Madge's better for Peeta than the Seam bitch is.'

I keep my head held high though, because staring at the floor would just give Madge the satisfaction she's out for. The only person not shooting looks that say 'You deserve everything you're getting.' Is Delly Cartwright, who is looking at me with a pained, apologetic expression on her face. I wouldn't expect anything less from her, she's too nice.

A few minutes after I've settled down at my new table and worked half way through my salad sandwich, I hear loud footsteps approaching my table, and then sense a person standing behind me. Delly, I come to the conclusion it is. Of course she'd come over, to see if I was okay and if I wanted a table mate. I get ready to turn around to thank her politely, and then tell her to go away, because I'm fine. But, when I turn around and look up, I don't look up to Delly's bright and friendly smile, I look up to lock eyes with Peeta. I'm speechless. Why would he come over here?

'Katniss, i'm so sorry Madge did that to you. Are you alright?'

I don't need his pity.

'Go back to Madge, I'm fine and I don't want you here.'

'I don't think Madge wants me back there, I said some harsh stuff to her about the way she treated you. And I want to be here, so I'm going to sit down next to you, wanted or not wanted.'

Peeta, sits down next to me, like he said, and I just sit there, shocked that he'd give up the chance to date the rich, Mayor's daughter. Thinking about Madge, how close we used to be, how she used to be the person I loved the most in the world, besides Prim, makes me really sad.

It's not until Peeta reaches up and gently runs his thumb over my cheek, that I realize I've been crying.

'Hey, It's okay, I know how close you two used to be, it's okay to be upset. I would be if I lost the person I'm closest to. But it's okay, I'm never going to leave you. I'll be your friend.'

I don't get touched emotionally from a lot of things, but when Peeta says that stuff to me, I feel amazed by how sweet and caring he is being. He's giving up his friends, his merchant reputation just to be my friend. I don't have much time to think about how nice this boy, who I barely know, is to me, because the bell rings. I can't go to history, I just can't. Me and Madge are meant to be starting a partnered project today, and I can't do it.

I just sit there, shaking my head, too nervous, too scared about facing my ex-best friend and having to work with her to even move off of my seat. Peeta must sense my nervousness, because he takes my hand and leads me towards class.

'It's alright Katniss, we'll be partners, we'll stick together.'

And I don't think I actually mind sticking with him.

**Slightly longer chapter, I hope that makes up for the fact that I haven't updated for the past two days! I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow, if not the day after. I know this chapter made some things happen fast, but there's still a lot of 'Big things' to come! **

**One of the main reasons it took so long to get this chapter up , was the problem that I had no idea what to put in this chapter, so if you guys gave an ideas, suggestions or just anything you want to happen in the story, please review or PM me! Oh, and btw, do you think Madge is too OOC? I don't want to make her some monster, but I know I changed her personality a bit for the story. Sorry if that bothers you!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8: Fury and Outrage

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ story alerted/ Favourited this story! It means a lot!  
As I did in the last chapter, I'm going to give a reply to those who reviewed about the last chapter, and if you review about this chapter, I will do the same for you next chapter!**

_**miss lauren the lovely**_ : Thank you! I have used your suggestion, and put a jealous Gale in this chapter, and he will appear in future chapters as well! Unfortunately, my emails have been stuffing up and I didn't see your review until after I had written this chapter, so the history class isn't in here, but If you're a Peeta fan, I think you might like what this chapter brings! And they are about 16 :)

_**alexanya07: **_Thank you! Again, I didn't see this review until after I had written his chapter, so it might not be one that you like. But, it isn't exactly mushy or anything and there sin't going t o be anything between Gale and Katniss. :)

_**RachelEverdeen :**_Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you have taken the time to read this tory and then review! Also, I'm glad you are liking it, and I hope you like futue chapters!

_**Nightfog :**_ Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it! And I'm going to try not to push Madge's personality any further, infact, I think if anything I'm going to bring it back to a more normal, book one. :)

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

Fury and Outrage. They're the two things that I'm feeling right now. They're the two things and are coursing through my veins and are filling up my body so much I think they may be pouring out of my ears and mouth. No, not my mouth. My mouth is screaming with shock and horror. With Fury and Outrage.

What I'm seeing is something I wish I'm not. No, it's good I'm witnessing it, because neither of them would ever admit it to me. But what I'm seeing isn't pleasant.

It's Gale thumping Peeta.

It's Peeta coward on the ground, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, but Gale isn't taking it. He hasn't stopped once. He's smashed his face, his chest, his ribs, his arms, legs, over and over again. His stops suddenly when he hears my screams.

But, by then, Peeta's on the ground, bruised and bleeding like he's dying. No, I won't let him die. Gale's yelling at me to leave him, he doesn't deserve help, what he deserved was a good beat-up, why do I care if he's hurt or not?, He's not my responsibility.

He saved my life, I'm going to save his.

So, I try to pick up his limp body to take him to my mother, the one woman I know can help him. But he's too big, too heavy for my small arms and body.

'Katniss, leave me, you can't carry me, I'll be alright, I'm fine.'

I would be relieved that he could at least talk, if his voice wasn't as weak and defeated as his body. As much as I hate Gale, and I mean really hate, almost as much as I hate the Capitol, I need his strong arms (not him, I hate him) I need his strong arms to carry the boy with the bread to safety.

'Carry him to .'

I can see in Gales eyes how much he doesn't want to obey, but they seem to soften to apologetic when he looks back into mine, and he picks up a scared and hesitant Peeta into his arms and we head toward my home in the seam, away from the block of land behind the hob.

As soon as Peeta is laid down on the table, Primrose and Mother start working, stripping his clothes off and assessing injuries. As much as I want to stay with him, to comfort him and be with min through his pain, I flee the room when they're about to take off his underwear. I know for a hunter I'm pretty squeamish, but there's only so much of Peeta I want, and can stand, to see.

Besides, there's someone else I need to deal with.

I find him on the back Patio, just sitting there, staring towards the sunset.

'I don't want you to ever come near my house again. Or me. Or mother. Or Peeta. Have you got that clear? I don't want to ever talk or be near you again. I hate you.'

When he turns around his eyes are shining with unshed tears, tears that will never leave his eyes, because he'll never allow himself to be that vulnerable. He's not into emotional stuff like Peeta. I wouldn't care if he was sobbing blood. I have no pity, no nice feelings for him. He knows the story of how Peeta saved my family's and my life.

As much as I despise him, and don't want to talk to him, I need to know something, something no one else can tell me.

'Why?'

'Does it matter? You hate me anyway, it doesn't matter why.'

'Yes, I will hate you no matter what you say, but I want to know why.'

'You shouldn't be angry at me. He's the one you should be angry with.'

His eyes go hard all of a sudden and he sighs deeply before continuing.

'I was leaving the hob when I passed him and his merchant friends. The rich ones. He was saying bad stuff about the Seam, and I mean _bad_. That I could take, I''m always hearing the townies say bad stuff about the Seam. But, then he started saying bad stuff about you. I'm not even going to repeat what he said, it was so awful and offensive.'

'He wouldn't. No Peeta. Firstly, he hasn't talked to his town friends for months. They all hate him and besides, his been hanging out with me all the time. Secondly, Peeta's not the sort of person to say rude stuff about other people.'

While I'm saying this, I'm trying desperately to truly believe what 'm saying, but I can't help all the doubt that fills my mind. Honesty, how well do I truly know this boy? Not much. And, If I think back, it does seem very possible that he's been sitting with me for ages just to get something to tell his friends, something to spread around the school.

He stares at me for years, not really much wrong there. I yell at him, which gives him a reason to not like me, a reason to go after me. I sit with him at lunch, even with Madge that's lowering his reputation, because he's sitting with a Seam kid. That makes another reason for him to hate me. Then. He asks Madge on a date, because he probably knew she had a crush on him and would be too nervous to go alone, and would of course ask her best friend to come. On the date, he brings up Gale, who he knew wasn't my boyfriend, and probably had other topics ready to bring up, ones he knew I would get angry about, and storm out. Then he walked with me, knowing we'd both get in social trouble for it, and from there on, gains my trust by sitting with me and being my friend. All whilst I've been supplying him with information about my self. I am stupid.

'Katniss, I know your not stupid. I know you cans see his plan just as clear as I can.'

'You had no right to lay a finger on him. I still hate you, and I still want you to leave me alone. Besides, I know that's not true. It's just not something Peeta would do.'

I don't know if I truly believe that. I doubt Peeta highly now, but I feel as though I need to give him some sort of chance. But, some doubts go away, and some come, with Gales next comment, or confession.

'That might not be the complete truth, but he did say stuff about you. About us. About you two. Stuff he shouldn't have.'

He says this quietly, almost guiltily.

'YOU LIED TO ME? First you bash up Peeta, then you have the nerve to _lie_ to me? We were best friends, but notice the 'were' there? That's because we no longer are. No GO AWAY. I want NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.'

Gale sighs with frustration.

'Katniss, please, just try to forgive me? Besides, he really did stay stuff about you. Ask him, then. He's got a pretty big confession to make.'

Confession? As much as I don't want to believe Gale, I do want to know what happened this afternoon and why, and the only person who can be staright with me is Peeta.

I need to find out if all this time, the person I've trusted the most for months, truly hates me and is out to destroy me.

I wake up early the next morning, get dressed and braid my hair, have breakfast, all before Prim and mother wake up. I do this most mornings, to get some hunting in before school, but today's Saturday, which means a day off hunting (and school), in order to build up some energy for a full day hunt on Sunday. But, today, I'm up early in order to have a well needed conversation with a bit of privacy.

I'm surprised when I walk into the main room and he's lying there, staring at me. He looks so worn and pained, so weak and broken, but his eyes lighten up a bit when I walk into the room, and his eyes instantly train themselves on my face.

'How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow?'

I know I'm saying all of this to avoid the real conversation, but it seems Peeta has gotten to know me quite well, and can sense what I'm doing.

'You want to know what happened, huh?'

'How did you figure that out?'

'Well, I heard you yelling at Gale, so I'm guessing he didn't tell you the truth, which both worries and relives me at the same time'

'Peeta, please just tell me.'

'Okay, but please don't hate me, I didn't mean to make either of you angry or hurt'

He continues, I was walking home from visiting someone in the Seam, and I decided to take the path behind the hob, instead of the town path, because I didn't want to have to face all the townies. And then, all of a sudden someone was shoving me and holding me up against the wall of the hob. The person spun me around, and it turned out to be Gale. He started yelling at me, saying he was your best friend, that I could never take his place or replace him. I didn't think it would anger him, I thought it might soothe him a bit, so I said that we can both be Katniss's friend, we can both spend time with Katniss. But he still thought that I was trying to get closer to you, and push him out. I can't really blame him, I would have if I was him. If I had known what he did'

'Why, what did he know?'

'My secret. It gave him something to hate me, and then my comment about us being close friends, and it stuck something with him. I think he's always hated me for my secret, and has always wanted to hurt me for it.

'So, why hasn't he? Why now?

'Because, even though he's known my secret all these years, he has never had a reason to act on it, until we started spending more time together.'

'What does us spending time together have to do with your secret?'

'Because, he probably thought something was going on between us, or I was going to try something on you.'

'Why would he think that? And what's you secret? Why can't you tell me? I thought we were friends!'

He answers all my questions with his next words

'I love you, Katniss. I have since we were 5 years old.

I run. And I don't look back.

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. IT IS FOUR PAGES IN WORD, WHEN MOST ARE ONLY 2. I'm pretty proud of that! I would have made it shorter, but I kept getting all these things to put in, and I didn't feel it was dragging on too much. I already know what I want to write for the next chapter (I would have put it in this chapter, but I feel it didn't to be on it's own)**

**So, since I know what to write, and it's the weekend it should be up tomorrow!**

**Please review me saying what you liked/disliked about this chapter, plus and ides or suggestion for future chapters! Thanks to **miss lauren the lovely

**for giving me the idea of a jealous Gale, I put him in here, but he will be making more appearances, even though him and Katniss aren't friends right now.**

**Lastly, for all of you who are sitting there saying 'Oh, great, now that he's said he loves her, they're going to get together and be a couple and have fights and stuff', Don't! Because I promise, they aren't going to get together straight away, I'm going to write from the Katniss that is very muchly from the books!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	9. Chapter 9: I miss you

**You are all amazing! I am truly very thankful for all of you who have been reading this story, and putting in on alert or your favourites list! I know I thank you every chapter but I just can't Thank you Enough. (Disclaimer)**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I am now going to reply to all of you, and if you review to this chapter, I'll reply to you in the next chapter!**

_**miss lauren the lovely**__**: **_Thank you! Don't worry, there's going to be more of Gale, because, like you said, he doesn't give up easily. But it's coming! :)

_**Charlie Fitpatrick: **_Thanks! I know I need to spend more time proof reading, and I spent a bit of extra time re –reading it a couple of times. Also, due to your advice, I've started using quotation marks in this chapter! :)

_**alexanya07: **_Thank you for reviewing! It's great to hear what people liked/disliked about the story! :)

_**RachelEverdeen: **_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you got a surprise! It's always good to hear what people are liking/disliking about the story! :)

**Enjoy Chapter 9: I miss you!**

00000000

It's not until I'm deep in the woods, away from everyone that I allow myself to stop running, and I sit down on a broken log, that I realize just how fast I was running, because I'm out of breath.

"_I love you Katniss, I have since we were 5 years old."_

His words. They won't stop replaying over and over in my head. The make me scared, the make me angry, they make me frustrated. They make me confused.

How could I have not noticed? How could I have thought he hates me? Why am I so stupid?

Why is he so stupid? That is the main question that fills my brain, overwrites all the others. He must be very stupid to love an uncaring, unloving, ugly, mean girl like myself. I always shoot death stares at him, I used to yell at him all the time. No smart person would love a girl like that.

Besides, if he really does love me, why would he tell me? If he really knows me as well as someone in love should, he would know that I never want to get married, or have a relationship. I hate him. For telling me he loves me. It is selfish of him. To tell me his feelings, when he is beaten and defenseless and weak, so that I'll pity him and tell him that I feel the same, or at least be nice to him about it.

As much as I try to hate him, I can't. That's what I'm worried about now, that if I go home, I'll start being nice to him and caring for his sick body. But I can't. That will make him think that I love him, and that will make him think I want a relationship with him, or reciprocate his feelings. But I don't, and I never will. I will never love anyone besides Prim. So, I can't go home because I'm worried of what he will think of me and my feelings. Though, I really want to, because I want to see the one person I love and get some guidance to what I should do and say to him.

There is another person that I come very close to loving. She hates me, but I know she used to really care about me and I hope when she sees how distressed I am she'll at least talk to me.

00000

When the big, expensive door swings open, I'm surprised to see the Mayor standing there. Usually, it's a guard or maid. He seems equally as shocked to see me there.

"Katniss, I haven't seen you for a while. I heard you and Madge have been having some….. issues."

So, even the Mayor thinks I'm a boy-stealing Slut. Great, just great.

"Yes, but I really need to see her, please."

"Ill get her."

"Katniss? What do you want?"  
The sight of the girl that I used to call my best friend, that I want to call my best friend again, talking to me, makes something inside of me break and I start sobbing.

I had come here because I couldn't face home, but I knew I shouldn't have come. She hates me and will just smirk and say "You deserve it" when I tell her about the Peeta drama. But subconsciously a part of me knew that she was the person to go to, that she has, and always will, be there for me. I was right.

"Oh, my, Katniss, what's wrong? You've obviously been in the woods, you're all muddy! Lets get you changed and you can tell me what happened."

0000000

"Thanks for letting me borrow these clothes, and thanks for being nice, I should leave you now."  
Madge was nice enough to let me have a bath and give me a clean t-shirt and pants of hers. I am shocked by how nice she is being to me all of a sudden.

"Katniss, wait."

When I turn around, I notice her eyes are gleaming with tears that are starting to fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so-so jealous. I've always known that Peeta liked you, it's always been so obvious by the way he stares at you all the time. I couldn't help it though- He's just so sweet, and kind and caring and I wanted him. But, I was jealous that he loved you and I hated you for it. But you didn't deserve what I did to you. I completely turned on you. No boy is worth that, and even though I know you don't care about my apologies, I really am sorry, and I've made myself get over Peeta. Please forgive me. Please be my friend again. I miss you."

I'm not usually very emotion, but when I hear that she still wants to be my friend as much as I want to be hers, I go straight over to her and hug her and cry. Tears of happiness that I have my best friend back. Tears of sadness because of how much I've missed her. Tears of frustration and anger because of Peeta. Tears of guilt because she's been trying so hard to get over the boy she loves, for me, when I will never love him.

"Katniss, why did you come here? What's wrong? Did you get hurt hunting?"  
She says this whilst we sit on her bed, holding hands, not letting go of our friendship.

"I wasn't hurt. I wasn't hunting either. I had to get away. From him, Peeta."

"Why? Did he do something to hurt you? Because I'll hurt him if he hurt my sister."

Despite how awful I'm feeling, I let out a chuckle. It's so good to hear her call me that, it's what we've always called each other, since we were little.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He told me something I wish he hadn't. His secret. Secrets are meant to stay secrets, and I wish this one had stayed one."

"Did he tell you his feelings?"  
Madge says this carefully, just taking a guess. But she doesn't seem shocked at all when I give a small nod.

"Madge, did you know? Did he already tell you?"

"No, I never got told. But I always knew. Like I said, anybody could tell by the way he looked at you that he adored and loved you."

"Why did you never tell me?"

I'm starting to get angry that everyone else seemed to know- Gale _and_ Madge but yet no one has had the decency to tell me.

"I thought about it, but I cared about him so much, and I couldn't stand seeing him get hurt and crushed."

'Why would _he_ be the one getting hurt and crushed?"

"Because I know the second you got told, you would be even worse to him, yell at him more for staring at you. Also, you'd never feel the same way. And I know you'd flat out tell him that. And all dreams he had of asking you out, having a future with you would be destroyed. He'd be destroyed."

Madge. The one person who knows and understands my feelings about love, and marriage.

"I'm surprised though, Katniss, I guess you care about him more than I thought.

"We _were_ just companions. Not even friends. We just sat and talked together because there was no one else."

"Why don't you go home then?"  
"Because I can't. I'll go home, and either yell at him and make him upset, or be nice to him and lead him on. I have no idea how to act around him anymore and I don't think I can ever face him. I just don't know what to do with him."

I manage to get out what I came here to say between sobs, and Madge understands me.

"I heard what happened to him. He's going to be at your house with your mother for a bit. You're going to have to go home soon, you're going to have to face him"

"I know, but I just need one night away. I need one night to avoid him."

"You can stay here, I'm always going to be here for you."

As I gratefully hug my best friend, I think of just how hard it's been without her.

**So, no Katniss and Gale, or Katniss and Peeta stuff in this chapter, but I felt that something needed to happen between her and Madge. If you have any suggestion for future chapters, let me know in a review or PM. **

**Or if you want to tell me what was good or bad about this chapter I really appreciate it! :)**

**Something I meant to ask you in the last chapter, but forgot, What do you guys want the Hunger Games to do with it (The actual Games). Like, do you want the Hunger Games to be a thing of the past, but still makes everyone scared, or do you want them to be around? (If most people want them to be around I'll probably bring them into the story a bit later on- it might not be the same people getting reaped though!) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.**


	10. Chapter 10: Time to face it

**Thank You everyone for reading, reviewing and putting the dtory on alert or your favourites list, it means sooooo much to me! So sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I was thinking about what to write! Luckily, I've already written the next chapter, I just have to finish editing pieces, but it should be up within the next couple of hours and the chapter after that should be up tomorrow, if things go the way I'm hoping! **

_**Anon- **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm still unsure about what I'm going to do about the games, but thank you for your opinion! I'm definitely taking your advice on the Katniss/Peeta bit though!

_**Miss lauren the lovely-**_Thank You for reviewing, you review every chapter and it means so much to me, honestly! I felt like I needed to sort that stuff out with Madge, it was kinda bothering me how I left her looking like some monster! That's what I'm thinking about doing for the games, because like you said, it would be more interesting for the story than just Katniss and Peeta. Thanks for your advice!

_**alexanya07-**_Thanks For Reviewing, you do it so often and it honestly means a lot to me!

Excuse me but you said 'Our Peeta' BACK OFF, HE'S MINE! ;) Just kidding, thanks for reviewing!

**Discalimer: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy Chapter 10! -Hannah**

I end up staying at Madge's for 2 nights, then a week, and then 2 weeks. He's still heavily injured, and still staying at my house, so I've been staying here. Before I know it, the 8th of May is here, and Prim comes over to visit, as she has been doing every day, not understanding why I haven't been at home. She says that Mother has a special dinner planned, as it's my birthday, and she begs me to come home and spend time with her. I decide to do it, for her.

Madge offers me another one of her nice dresses. I choose to accept it, because I know it will make Prim happy, as I know she's been upset I haven't been around lately. It's a beautiful, deep orange dress, and it's silky like the other dress. Unlike the other dress, it's sleeveless and only just reaches my knees, but it's beautiful, and it looks great with my waves cascading over my shoulders.

When I step through my front door, and walk into the kitchen, I see that everyone else is already seated. Mother, at the head of the table and Prim and Peeta opposite each other, Peeta talking and Prim giggling like crazy. Even though, he has a happy smile on his face, it's impossible not to when you're with Prim,I can still see the pain in his face, in his eyes.

However, when he hears me, and turns around all traces of pain are erased, and are replaced with a strong sense of adoration and happiness. His eyes are suddenly brighter, and his small smile has turned into a massive grin.

He just stares for a moment, taking in the sight of me, and then blushes once he realizes. He stands and pulls out the chair next to him, obviously for me. I go around the table and sit down next to Prim, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. When I look up, Peeta is sitting down, looking at me with a hurt expression.

"Happy Birthday Katniss, I can't wait for you to see your present. I made it!"

Prim squeals happily, and I'm glad she's going to have a good night.

'You didn't have to get me anything, little duck!'

"'She spent a long time making it, Katniss. And we're all really glad to have you home. I hope you'll be staying the night. I also hope that you'll be coming back for good."

"PLEASE KATNISS. PLEEEASSSEE. It's been awful without you, I've missed you soooo much!"

"Alright, Alright I'll stay, If it means _that_ much to you."

Even though I say it like I'm annoyed, I can't help the small smile that spreads across my lips. I've missed Prim just as much as she's missed me.

Then Peeta, who's been silent the whole time, clears his throat, catching my attention.

When I look at him, his warm smile has returned, though this time it has a hint of shyness in it.

"I, uh, I made you something too. Do you-"

"Peeta, you shouldn't have."

"Well, I haven't been allowed to go two school for the past two weeks, and there hasn't been anything else to do, so it was fun. and gave me something to do."

"Still, you didn't need to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Because I don't want him to say anything that might give away his feelings to mother and Prim, If the fact he made me a present didn't already do that, I force a smile onto my face, and as much as I don't want to accept his gift, because it will give him some sort of hope, I know it would be rude to flat out say no to something he's been working on for two weeks.

"Thank You. That's very thoughtful of you."

So much for not giving him hope. As soon as he realizes I'm going to accept his gift, his smile grows tremendously, and he just sits there, beaming at me for a moment, before getting up.

"Please excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go get it."

As soon as he leaves the room, mother gets up to put dinner on the table, and Prim starts gushing.

"Oh, Katniss, you're going to love his present. It's amazing. He let me see it. It's so good. I know you'll think it's perfect, because it is!"

When Peeta comes back into the room, he's holding a large canvas, the back facing me. Just a canvas that size would take months of hunting and not spending any money I earn. I know he's spent a lot of money, as well as time, on this.

Then he turns the canvas around and I gasp. He's painted everything about me. The background is the meadow, and me and Prim are there, as well as mother. Mother and my father are sitting on the ground, holding hands and smiling at us. Prim and I are side by side, picking flowers. In my hand is a bow, but I am looking at Prim and there are musical notes coming out of my mouth. I honestly love it.

"Happy Birthday Katniss, I hope you like the painting"

"I-I love it, thank you."

I can't stop staring at the painting. Peeta has gotten something from my childhood and put it on a canvas, so I'll never be able to forget the happy memories I have from when I was younger. My father and mother used to take me and Prim down to the meadow on Sundays, my father's only day off from the mines. My father and I used to sing happy songs and Prim and I would pick flowers and make crowns and chains and bouquets to brighten up our dark and gloomy house.

"Do you want me to put it up in your room?"

"That'd be great, thanks Peeta. Really"

"I'll go do that now. Do you girls want me to make myself scarce for the night? I know that after two weeks without Katniss, you probably want some family catch up time."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to have for dinner then?" I say with a smirk.

Peeta smiles sheepishly "You make a wise point"

The rest of dinner is pleasant. Peeta entertains us all with his lame, yet hilarious, jokes and Mother and Prim tell us about a funny encounter they had with a patient a couple of days ago.

While I'm laying in bed, I think about how Peeta knew about the trips to the meadow with my family. I know he said he's loved me since we were 5, but I didn't think he was keeping _that_ close of an eye on me. I don't want dwell on that topic for too long though, because I'm worried it will scare me off again, and I'll live Prim all confused. So, instead I think about all the things I'll need to hunt for over the next few days, as I haven't been here to provide for mother and Prim and I'm worried that they may be lacking lots of things. By the time I've made a long mental list of everything we'll need, I need a glass of water.

I gently hop out of the bed I share with Prim, and tiptoe out of the room. I'm just tip toeing past the living room when I sense someone watching me. Worried that someone has broken into our home I quickly spin around, only to come in contact with a pair of shining ,bright blue eyes.

I sigh, relieved it's only Peeta.

I know that if he's up this late at night, he mustn't be feeling well, so I walk over to him and lie him back on the couch and sit down at his feet, checking the deep, swollen bruises on his legs.

-"Katniss, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you in that situation, I shouldn't have told you. I know you don't care about me."

I sigh. I wish I could tell him that it's not that I don't care about _him_, in fact, I've always felt something special about him, but that it's he thought of how dangerous it is to love people, because they always leave, but I can't. Because then he would have hope, and he would try to make me love him, and I can't do that. I don't want to hurt him by making him spend his life waiting for me, because I know I'll never change my mind.

"Let's both just forget about what you said, alight? I'm willing to forgive and forget"

I thought this would make him happy, the fact that I'm willing to forget about what he said and move on.

"I don't want to forget. In fact, I will never forget about how I feel about you. I will love you my whole life and nothing will ever change that."

"Well, you need to change that, because I will never love you back."

I intended this comment just to tell him the truth so that he wouldn't get hurt but it seems I failed at that, because his blue eyes shine with tears that are escaping, flowing freely down his cheeks. He doesn't even bother to wipe them away, so I'm stuck with the guilt of knowing that I've made another person upset with me. He sits up and slowly reaches his hand up and caresses my cheek. For some reason, I can't bring myself to pull away, and instead find myself wanting to be closer to him, to have his warm hands wrap around me. But I don't because I don't love him, I don't feel anything for him, I convince myself that I'm only letting his hand touch my cheek is so he can have one last proper encounter with me, before I go back to avoiding him.

"You don't know that, Katniss. People change. You don't know how you'll feel in 5 years from now. And even if you don't ever love me back, I always be here for you. I'll never love anyone else, you the only person I'll ever even consider having a future with. And if I can't have you, I'll spend the rest of my life alone."

"Looks like you're going to be a lonely person then."

I remark sharply, abruptly pulling away from his hand and leaving the room, leaving Peeta.

That night, when I'm back in bed with Prim, I can hear Peeta crying. I feel bad, but I know it's for the best. Maybe he can cry his feelings away. Maybe they'll wash away with his tears. I can only hope.

**It's ANZAC Day, so I just wanted to put this in here for all the Australians/ New Zealanders. **

**At the going down of the sun, and in the morning. We will remember them. Lest we forget.**

**-Hannah**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I actually wrote this chapter straight after the last one, so that's why I'm not replying to any reviews on this one, all replies for these two chapters will be on the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they were all created by the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**Thank You for reading!**

**-Hannah**

When I wake, the smell of good food hits me straight away.

I notice that Prim is still asleep, curled up next to me. She looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake her, and since it's a Saturday she can sleep in, but I know she'll want to eat what ever delicious breakfast Mother has made.

"Prim, wake up, breakfast is ready." I say in the sweet, singsong voice reserved only for her.

As soon as she hears the words breakfast, she shoots up and out of bed.

She takes a deep breath, appreciating the delightful aroma of an appetizing breakfast, instead of just a piece of old, yuck, tesserae grain bread.

"It smells good doesn't it? I wonder what mother has made, and where she got the stuff to make it."

"Oh, no, Katniss. For the past week, Peeta has been cooking. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is such a good cook, and it's always so delicious. He wanted to cook your birthday dinner, but Mother insisted that he took at least one night off. "

"Oh" I say flatly, because know I'm not so sure I want to go out there, I was hoping he'd still be asleep and I could avoid him. "On second thought, I think I'll skip breakfast and go hunting. You probably don't have any meat, because I forgot to bring some over while I was staying at Madge's."

"No, please come and have breakfast with us. Peeta is so friendly and funny, and he always asks each afternoon if I talked to you at school or at Madge's. and if you're okay. He's so nice! And anyways, we don't need any meat right now, Peeta's been buying stuff from the butcher."

Great, now my little sister has to put up with it. I don't like it, but I can deal with him saying stuff to me about his feelings, but if he tells Prim, I know she'll instantly be at me, begging me to give a relationship with him a chance, using those, big, blue, puppy dog eyes on me until I can't say no to her. But I don't think I'll have anything to worry about. I hurt Peeta badly last night, he didn't stop crying for hours. I know for a fact he won't talk to me this morning, that he'll ignore me and just talk to Prim. Good, I like it that way.

"Alright, but I'm going hunting tomorrow morning and that's definite."

"Yay, come on, he promised me yesterday he'd make scones."

When we walk out into the kitchen, there is, in fact, a large plate sitting on the table with scones, and a strawberry and blueberry jam sit next to the plate.

Peeta is just turning off the oven, and when he turns around and see's us his face glows with one of his massive grins. Prim runs up to him and wraps he arms around him, and he returns the hug. I think Prim may have mentioned something last night about how Peeta was just like me, always willing to hug her. When she lets go he plants a quick, brotherly peck on her forehead and greats her with 'Good Morning, Miss Prim, sleep well?"

"A lot better now that Katniss is back!" She says with a grin.

Then Peeta straightens up (because he had to bend down to reach Prims forehead) and walks over to me. "And how are you, Katniss?"He says, before planting a slightly longer, not very brotherly, kiss on my cheek.

"I'm fine" I reply sharply, causing a flash of confusion to spread over Prim's eyes, and then she goes back to her smiling self.

"Good news!" My mother announces as she walks into the kitchen form the living room.

"As wonderful as it's been to have such a great cook around, I think Peeta is well enough to go home and start back at school on Saturday."

Peeta smiles, but looks a bit disappointed at the news of going back home. I would be too if my mother was a selfish witch like his.

"Thank you, Mrs Everdeen for taking care of him and letting me stay here. Thank you Prim and Katniss for putting up with me. I actually had a surprise planned for today, a picnic lunch, but I guess now it can be a thank you picnic, I have a basket packed and ready to go. Who's in?"

Of course, Prim grins and nods enthusiastically and even Mother offers one of her small, rare smiles. I just give a small nod, happy to see Prim so happy though.

The happy moment is ruined when our front door is suddenly getting banged on and a man is yelling out "Mrs Everdeen, Mrs Everdeen come quick, there's an injury, please"

We all race to the door and when we get there I instantly turn away, repulsed by the sight of a man in a miners outfit, with a large gash running down his thigh.

"Come inside and place him on the table, Prim go and get a fresh sheet to put on it and also grab the stitching kit, he's going to need stitches and also it will need to be cleaned. It will hurt, but it's the only way."

I know i have to get out of there quick, because can't stand to watch people in pain, or people with injuries. I'm not like my mother and Prim. Peeta seems to notice my discomfort because he says "Katniss, would you like to go to the meadow and have that picnic for breakfast instead? Your mother and Prim may be at work for quite a while"

As much as I _don't_ want to spend my morning with Peeta, I need to get out of the house quickly, before they have be doing something to help. I quickly nod and follow Peeta out the door.

It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. For the past 10 minutes, we've just been sitting here, munching on cheese buns and scones that Peeta packed. We don't talk, though I can sense him continuously glancing over at me. I decide to take this opportunity to get some convincing in.

"Savannah Curtis is pretty. Her dad also owns the clothing store, and has no sons, or any other daughters. Who ever married her would get quite a bit of money, have a great life. Also, she seems really nice."

These are all the things men look at when they're deciding who to marry. Whether or not the girls family is rich and whether or not she's pretty or not.

"Yes all those things are true, although, you should know, whilst you're not always friendly to me, you're much more beautiful then her."

"DAMMIT PEETA. JUST STOP. THERE IS NO FUTURE WITH ME. I will never marry, and you can't spend you're whole life waiting for me, because I will never, ever change my mind and you should have a better life than that. Savannah is perfect, and I know she'd be more than willing to marry you, she's always looking at you at school and I've heard her giggling with her friends about you. In a good way."

I expect Peeta to say something back, but he is silent. I let the silence go on for a few minutes, because i'm worried that if I look up at him, I will see tears streaming down his face like last night, and I already feel bad enough for that. But after about 5 minutes, I force myself to look at him, and I'm surprised to find him beaming at me, with so much love and happiness in his eyes.

"Thank You, Katniss" He finally says.

"For what?" I reply gruffly.

"For showing me that you do actually care about me."

Even though I do, I can't let him know that.

"I only care about myself. I want you to marry Savannah, because I don't want some stupid boy thinking he's in love with me my whole life. It already bothers me now, how annoyed do you think i'd be in 10 years?"

"You do so care about me. You said I deserve a good life. If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't want me to have a good life."

He says this in a factual tone, but I can hear the teasing in his next statement, and I can hear and see his laughter when he sees my blush.

"Also, you say it bothers you that I pay lots of attention to you, but it seems you've been keeping tabs on me, Miss Everdeen."

He says this with a teasing smirk.

"Listening to the girls conversations about me, huh? And I have noticed that, over the years, you have gotten into a few little cat fights, I've always wondered what they were about. Now I know, you were telling them to back off, reminding them that I'm yours."

Even though I know he's just teasing, it's in his voice and his eyes are gleaming, hoping for a reaction, I can't help but to give him one.

"Peeta!" I screech, slapping his arms hard, feeling a blush coming into my cheeks because I accidentally let slip that I've been paying attention to him.

My reaction just makes him burst out laughing, and he falls onto his back in the grass, his laughter taking over him, and his face is bright red from it.

"Oh my god, Katniss, you're blushing!" He manages to gasp out between laughing fits.

"So glad you find my embarrassment funny, Peeta." I huff out, annoyed. I stand up to go home, but all of a sudden I have strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

His breath tickles my ear as his lips graze my left ear, and he whispers something.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. It's just when you blush it's so cute and it makes you so irresistible. So, to stop myself from lunging over and kissing the life out of you, I laughed. However, you're actually letting my have my arms around you, and letting me be this close to you, and there is absolutely nothing I can find humorous about the situation. And since I can't laugh about it, you know what that means."

I can't believe it myself, the fact that I'm letting him hold me so close to him. But I can't make myself pull away, even though I know it's bad, and it's giving him hope. But because I was so caught up on how close he is to me, it took me a moment to figure out what it means, but it was a moment too late.

He presses his warm lips to the top of my ear and then whispers that he loves me before kissing me underneath my ear before slowly,pressing affectionate kisses all down my neck and on each shoulder. He takes a moment to turn me around and savor the moment before leaning down to continue his meaningful kisses with my mouth. But that moment was all I needed.

I put my hands on his chest and attempt to push him away, but his arms have me trapped in a strong embrace, and when I push him, he just pulls me in closer and places a kiss, that's gentle but yet still so full of love, to my forehead before talking into my hair, pushing my head onto his chest, yet agin so gently.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He says smoothly into my hair.

And there it is. Proof that i've given him hope. The only way to kill that hope is by being mean to him. So I talk to him sharply and with a rude tone.

"My name is _Katniss,_ not _Sweetie_. If you want to call someone sweetie, or if you want someone to kiss, go to Savannah, i'm sure she'd welcome, in fact encourage, it. But not me, _I_ want you to leave me alone. I never want to speak to you again. So GET OFF ME. He lets go of me but remains eye contact and still speaks in a smooth voice, and doesn't seem to be hurt my what I said.

"Sorry, Katniss, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. But, if you don't like being called anything other then Katniss, then that is the only thing I will ever call you. Apart from beautiful, amazing, smart, "

"Save it for Savannah, cause I don't want to hear it."

He continues on, untouched by what I said.

"I can resist calling you names, so I can get rid of that part of your annoyance. However, I don't think I can resist kissing you all the time, but i'm sure I can get you used to my lips, I'd be more than willing to help you with that."

"Your lips will never come close to me EVER AGAIN"

"I'm not giving up on you Katniss, I never will."

I take one quick look at his soft, loving smile and give him one final shove in the chest before storming home. I go straight to my room and stay there until I hear Peeta come and collect his stuff and leave again. He doesn't come see me. I go out and have a normal dinner with Prim and mother, and I don't let myself think about him.

I actually manage to enjoy Sunday, because I keep reminding myself of the fact that he didn't come see me, which is good. Because it means that, despite what he said, he gave up on me. It means that tomorrow, his first day back in two weeks, won't be that bad, because it means for the first time since we started school, I won't have a pair of eyes always trained on me.

Because he's given up on me. A part of me is happy, and that is the part I allow myself to focus on, and i don't let myself go near the part of me that feels slightly abandoned about it.

Because I finally don't have to worry about Peeta Mellark being in love with me.

**I know a lot of you are probably groaning and saying 'Ugh, just another story where Katniss instantly falls in love with Peeta.' But, as much as I love Peenis, I really want to capture Katniss's beliefs on love and marriage and that stuff, so pleas give it a go! Also, I'm pretty proud because I managed to get 2 chapters in one day! :D**

**Thanks for reading! -Hannah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to all of you! 34 reviews... wow. Each and every one of those mean so much to me! 8 reviews on the last chapter! Also, thank you to all of you who have put me on story alert/ favourite story or author. I am truly grateful for all of it.**

**I know it's been two days, and I said it'd be up the day after the other two, but I was having trouble deciding what to write. Hope you like it anyways!**

_**Miss Lauren the lovely- **_Thank you so much! That honestly means more to me than I can put into words! Thank you so so so so much, that put a massive grin on my face for the whole night and I can't read it without going"awwww". You're so sweet and i hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Also, i'm Australian too and I just felt it'd be a respectful thing to add.

_**Reven Eid- **_Thank You for reviewing! Without giving away too much, you're on the right track :D

_**Lady Featherweight- **_Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad you are liking the story so far, and hope that continues. Thank you for your advice on the Hunger Games, I'm still undecided on that but thank you for telling me that, I cherish everyone's opinion.

_**alexanya07- **_Thanks for reviewing! I am exactly the same way! If I was every with Peeta, _I_ would be the one lunging and kissing the life out of _him_! ;D

_**TheEffectSheCanHave- **_Thank you for leaving a review! I am trying very muchly to keep her true to who she is in the books. Whilst I love mushy Katniss/Peeta stories, that's not my intent for this story. It will possibly end up with them together (Not confirming that), but it will be a tough road to a relationship and i promise it's not going to happen all of a sudden!

_**RachelEverdeen- **_Thanks for reviewing! I think you'll like this chapter! Of course I wouldn't let Peeta give up on her, I'm not that evil! :D

_**Summer Winters- **_Thanks for reviewing! Although I'm staying very true to the book Katniss, I have given Peeta a bit more confidence and flirtiness, but I'm going to do my best not to cross the line and I'm going to still keep him sweet and caring.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they were all created by the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**Thank You for reading and Enjoy chapter 12!**

**-Hannah**

Monday morning I get ready with new enthusiasm and freedom. With Prim's convincing, I decide to wear a light, white skirt that stops about two inches from my knees. I can't help but to feel that it is awfully short, but Prim's been so glad to have me back, I didn't realize how much she missed me, so I'm letting her dress me today. Just today, because I love her. When she decides on a light pink singlet top, that belonged to my mother along with the skirt, I protest, but end up letting her have her way, She insists I wear my hair down and once again, I don't argue.

When I look in the mirror, I feel disgusted by how _girly_ I look, and I honestly hate it. Whilst I'm eating breakfast, I think of how all the kids at school are going to point and laugh at me. But I've never cared about what people think of me, and i'm not going to start now. Just picturing how proud Prim's face is when she tells mother that she chose my outfit is all i'll need to stop myself from ripping these dreadful clothes off during the day. We walk to school together for the first time in two weeks, and Prim tells me all about what she's been doing in class, and I listen patiently, even though she told all of this at Madge's house on Friday. We hold hands the entire time, and it reminds me of just how much I've missed her.

However, our connection gets broken when a pair of arms grab me from behind and lift me up about 50cm of the ground. From instinct, I struggle against the arms which are pulling me close to the owner's body, and I start screaming for the person to "Get your hands off of me know, before I shoot you through the eye with an arrow. And believe me, I won't hesitate in doing that."

Prim just stands there, laughing crazily at me. I don't realize why until I get set back down on the ground and turn around to find a chuckling Peeta staring into my eyes, his bright blue, mesmerizing ones sparkling with laughter.

"Oh, you think that scaring me like that is funny do you?"

I yell at him. And, unlike at the meadow, I am completely angry at him, not just making myself be.

"Oh, Katniss, I thought we'd already had this conversation. I either laugh, or I kiss you. Personally, I'd prefer the latter, but I'm not so sure about you."

"I'd prefer you just leave me alone."

I am absolutely furious with him now. Not just because he gave me a fright, but because he's so openly talking about this in front of Prim. I expect her to giggle at the comment, but instead i'm the one getting a lecture.

"Katniss, be nice! Peeta looked after me when you were at Madge's, so please be nice to him, because I don't want him to ever leave us. He will look after you as well, if you're nice to him. Won't you Peeta?" Prim started off frustrated with me, but by the end of her little speech, she was all cheery again, which always happens, because that's just who Prim is.

Peeta takes Prim's hand in his and states "I'll always look after you both, not matter what. You're my two girls."

He ruffles Prims hair affectionately, and is about to do the same to me when Prim suddenly screeches 'No, Peeta,don't mess up her hair, I spent ages on it. Give her a hug instead" She suggests innocently.

"At your orders Prim", he says, whilst pulling me into an embrace. I don't return it, but I don't push him away, because I don't have the heart to tell Prim I want nothing to do with him.

"I told you i'm not going to give up on you, Katniss" he whispers softly, and quickly in my ear, so Prim can't hear and then quickly and secretly kisses my ear again. I jump back from shock at his kiss, and quickly check to see if Prim noticed, but all she says to me is,

"See, Katniss, was it really _that_ hard to be nice to Peeta?"

In fact, it was. It really was. But i'm not going to tell Prim this, so instead I just put on a small smile. It's not even forced, the sight of my baby sister beaming at good results of her efforts is enough for me.

000000

In history, The teacher declares she has an activity that we can either do in pairs or by ourselves. Me and Madge instantly look straight at each other, but then Samantha is at Madge's other side, saying "Madge, pleaseee be my partner? I know you want to be with Katniss, but my friend and I had a big fight and I really don't want to be alone."

Madge looks at me, obviously asking if I mind if she works with Samantha. Usually, I would be mad at her for even thinking about leaving me, but Samantha has always been nice to me, and she deserves to have a friend around right now. So, I give a small nod and say.

"It's fine, Madge, I'm okay about working by myself, probably get more done."

She gives me a small, apologetic smile before she gets up and walks of with Samantha. I barely have time to open my book before someone is suddenly plonking down in Madge's chair. I look over to find the only and only, Peeta Mellark with his blue eyes shining as usual.

"I happened to overhear you mention that you will be working alone." Peeta says this with a neutral tone, as to not let on any implications of what he is trying to say.

"How could you just manage to 'overhear that', you sit at the very back of the classroom and I sit at the front. You can't just 'overhear that'."

He holds up his hands in mock surrender and chuckles a little as he says

"Alright, Alright, you caught me. When I saw Sam walk over to you two, I was hoping she'd take Madge away so that we could be partners."

"No. I'm working by myself."

Peeta doesn't have time to respond because as we have been talking, the teacher has been walking around the room, writing down the partnerships and she has just reached us.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, group 6."

"No, we're not-" I start to protest, but Peeta cuts in with

"That's correct, miss".

I sit back and huff in frustration and anger. I just want to do one thing without him hanging around me.

"Don't you have anyone else to work with? I'm sure there'd be plenty of people willing to work with you."

"There was a few people who offered. Savannah, Lillia, Georginia. But I don't want any of them, only you. Always you."

"Let it go Peeta, there's no chance I'll ever love you back."

"I never mentioned anything about loving you, I was just talking about Partners. Some one thinks a bit highly of themselves, do they?"

I know he's just teasing me, but it still annoys me, so for the rest of the lesson I say few words to him and just do the work.

000000

After school I'm late getting out because my math teacher wanted to talk to me about my grade getting worse. It's not my fault that I spend the time planning what stuff i'll need to hunt for, so that my family can survive. So, while i'm walking down the hall it's empty. I'm just about to turn the corner to get to my locker when I hear voices. It seems to be two girls having a gossip session about some poor victim.

"Oh my god, she's so pathetic" The first girl says.

"I know right, did you _see_ the way she _flung _herself at Peeta?" The second girl says.

"Yes, I was thinking 'Could you be anymore more desperate."

"He only partnered up with her out of pity. At least give the Seam Slut something good in her day, apart from the money she'll earn tonight in bed."

I realize at that comment that the victim is me. As much as I hate being labeled as 'Desperate' and 'Pathetic' I can handle that, I've been called much worse. But for them to say that I sleep with men for money makes me hurt and upset. And that feeling doesn't come often; I've learnt to shut out the mean comments. I turn to walk away, trying to hold in the tears and their vicious attacks, and I keep my head down but after 2 steps I hit something. Someone. Someone with caring worried eyes and ashy blonde hair falling over his forehead.

"Katniss, don't listen to them. Savannah's just jealous because I worked with you on the project instead of her. I'm so sorry; I should have just left you alone when you told me to. Then they wouldn't be saying this stuff about you."

His voice is filled with frustration and anger, but not at the girls, or me but at himself. I can't believe how selfless this boy is. He does a project with me to keep me company, and yet he is blaming himself for this mess. Before I can stop myself, I am assuring him it's not his fault.

"Peeta, you can't blame yourself. You were only being nice to me, it's not your fault girls can be such bitches."

"Besides, they've been saying stuff like this about me for years, it doesn't even bother me anymore"

I say this with a small, reassuring smile and me smiling earns a small smile in return from Peeta.

"That doesn't make it alright, Katniss" He says whilst pulling me into a comforting embrace. I would fight him off, but I find myself actually enjoying the warmth and happiness his strong arms bring. But I can't let myself enjoy it. This world is to dangerous for love and relationships. Also, Prim is waiting for me out the front of school.

So I wiggle out of the embrace and start to walk back to my locker when Peeta addresses me."Katniss? Can we at least be friends?" I think about this. I don't particularly enjoy having friends and I'm worried if I agree to this with Peeta he'll just take the opportunity to hug me all the time, and use the excuse 'friends hug.' But, I don't mind him that much and it might actually get romantic thoughts out of his head, if he gets to know the real me. The sullen, mean, uncaring me.

"Okay then, we can be friends."

He grins and then says.

"Well, friend. I made you and Prim a little present. Thank you gifts for letting me stay with you."

"Peeta, you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted." He says whilst pulling out a bakery box and handing it to me. When I open it, there sits two beautifully decorate cupcakes. One's iced carefully with Primrose's and the other Katniss plants. They're truly amazing and I tell him so.

"Peeta, these are beautiful. I love them so much. Thank you so much, friend." I realize as I'm saying it that I mentioned his name and the word 'love' in the same comment and my paranoid self decided to quickly cover up by adding in the word 'friend'.

He smiles and shyly, very shyly leans in a pecks my cheek and then walks away. I am left with a stirring in my stomach and warm waves of joy coming from my left cheek. I quickly brush away all of those feelings and go and meet Prim and forget about the baker's boy. Because that's all i'm going to let him be to me now.

**I love to read all of your opinions, so feel free to write up a review saying what you liked/disliked about this chapter and if you have any suggestions for future chapters! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, too! :D**

**-Hannah **


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayed

**I'm really amazed and grateful for all the positive response so far! No one has said they don't enjoy the story so far, and the only criticism is that I need to work on my grammar (which I honestly having been working on and trying my best to improve!). Though, if there is something you're not enjoying about the story, don't be shy to review/ PM me about it! Thank you all of you for reading/reviewing/alerting/favouriting the story and myself! **

_**starrygirlb: **_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you are liking the story so far and hop ethat continues! :)

_**RachelEverdeen: **_Thank you for reviewing! I think something may be growing inside of her too… I guess we'll have to wait and see what she does about it! :D

_**Lady Featherweight:**_ Thank you for reviewing! I hope it wasn't too big of a jump, but I just felt that as much as I loved the confident and flirty Peeta, I also like the shy side and I plan on using both. :)

_**Alexanya-**_ Thank You for reviewing! Like I said to Lady Featherweight, I have made him quite flirty, and people seem to like that, so I'm going to keep that up, but I'm also going to show the sweet, caring side :)

**Here's chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it! **

**-Hannah**

Even though I really want to avoid my new 'friend', Peeta, as much as possible, I still need to trade with the bakery, because we need bread. On Sunday, after my long hunting trip with Gale. Yes, Gale and me have started hunting together again. I still haven't forgiven him, and we don't talk during this time together, apart from what each of us need to trade for, but we hunt together as if we never stopped. It's too hard doing it by myself; I have been pushed towards him for survival.

So, after our long hunting trip on Sunday, after we've been to the hob, we still have too much meat for our own families and decide to trade some strawberries with the Mayor for extra money, and to get some bread from the bakery bakery, even though the only bread we will be able to afford is the old, semi-stale stuff that was made a few days ago.

Gale knows Madge and I have made up, so he suggests that I go there.

"Katniss, you can do the strawberries, I know you and Madge will have stuff to talk about. I'll go trade at the bakery and we can meat up in 2 hours, giving you plenty of time with Madge."

2 hours. No. That's long enough for him to kill Peeta. Or at least bash him up again. Or even say some very mean threats to him. Not that I care if he threatens Peeta. It might actually keep Peeta away from me. But I don't want Peeta to stay away from me. I like his company, that way he looks at me with adoration and he smiles at me with warmth and care. Ugh. I hate it when I start thinking like this. I _can't_ have any feelings for him. I _can't_ love him. And I won't. Because it's too dangerous and I'll just end up getting hurt, like my mother did when my father died.

Even though I semi- convince myself that I don't have any special feelings towards Peeta, I still don't trust Gale to go near him without doing something bad.

"No, I'll go to the bakery."

"Katniss, I won't do anything to him, I promise. Besides, I know you really want to see Madge."

"I can see her another day. "

"Besides, Sunday is his day off. He won't even be in the bakery. I can't do anything, even if I wanted to, because he won't be around. He'll probably be in town with his friends."

Even though I do really want to see Madge, and knowing that Peeta won't be at the bakery gives me some reassurance that he'll be safe, I still want to go to the bakery. I might run into him and get to see him. Not that I care if I do or don't.

"I'm going to the bakery. You're going to the Undersee's. If you have a problem with that, I'll do both and come over to your house later to drop of your stuff."

He sighs tiredly, obviously realizing he isn't going to win this argument.

"Alright, I'll go to the Mayor's. Meet up with you in the square in 10 minutes, then? Since you won't need extra time to spend with friends."

I know why he used the term 'friends' instead of 'Madge'. And why he wants to only spend 10 minutes apart. Because he's worried that if I have two hours to waste and I'm near the bakery, Peeta might come home and I'll spend my time with him. I wish Gale would grow up. There's nothing going on with Peeta. He knows how I feel about love and so it makes me angry that he doubts me when I tell him there's nothing going on between Peeta and me. But, still, I don't want to lose my hunting partner again, so I agree.

"10 minutes in the town square, I'll meet you there."

I say before turning around and heading towards town and the bakery.

As I'm walking towards the bakery, I think about what I'll say or do if Gale got it wrong about Peeta's day off, or if he was lying so that I'd let him go to the bakery and he'd get the opportunity with Peeta. What if Peeta see's me? I hope not. I look disgusting from a day of hunting. My hair's ticking to my forehead in clumps, my braid's all messed up and my clothes are covered in dirt. That's what happens when you're concentrating on a squirrel and don't notice a rock on the ground. But, once again, I shake these thoughts from my head. I don't care if I look bad in front of Peeta. It will make him completely repulsed of me. Hopefully. Then he'll stop feeling this way about me, and stop hanging around me and being overly nice and caring towards me and then I'll stop being confused about how I feel about him.

When I reach the back door of the bakery, I knock and wait a few minutes before the door swings open and the friendly Mr Mellark greets me. I don't care if I have to wait a little bit, sometimes they're really busy. But I'm worried if I'm not back at the square in 10 minutes exactly Gale's going to race over here and hurt or yell at somebody. So I quickly hand over two squirrels and Mr Mellark goes to get me some bread in return. Once again, I am left waiting for 5 minutes before a person with blonde hair enters the room, but it's not Mr Mellark. It's Peeta. In what are probably his fanciest clothes. A dark blue madras shirt and long, fancy black pants with polished leather boots. To buy enough polish for those boots would take me 3 months of hunting and not trading. His hair is slicked back with expensive gel. It's obvious he is going somewhere important. Very important.

His entire face goes into shock when he see's me standing there, his blue eyes going wide and worried. His mouth open in shock and guilt. He just stands there, staring at me like that for about a minute, until his father walks in with two loaves of decent bread in his hands. He looks at Peeta and scolds him half-heartedly.

He sighs and then says.

"Peeta, you better go to the front door. Savannah's waiting there, and she seems excited about your date, so please make it a good one for her."  
My mouth drops open at this. Peeta is going on a date. With someone else. With Savannah, of all people. I feel so many emotions run through me at that moment. Jealousy, not a feeling I'm proud of but I know it's there.

Shock, because I never thought he would ever date Savannah, I thought he didn't like her.

Anger, because I was just starting to trust him. Because he's made me feel special, made me start to feel something I don't want to feel, towards him. And now I know. He has always been with Savannah. Those two have always been together, he just starting hanging out with me to get a good laugh. Give the seam girl a friend and then he was probably going to just ditch me one day and laugh about how pathetic I am with his town friends.

I quickly accept the bread from his father and then give Peeta one more angry glare before turning away sharply and walking away, fast. I hear his loud footsteps behind me, running to try and catch up to me.

"Katniss, wait, please."

"Leave me alone" I scream, angrily.

"Katniss, you don't understand. My mother is making me do this. She set up the date without telling me, and I only found out an hour ago and I couldn't cancel without being completely rude. I promise it will never happen again, please just slow down Katniss, please talk to me."

I turn around, and find my face only a few centimeters away from his. But I don't have any thoughts of kissing him.

"Hear is what I have to say, Peeta Mellark. Leave me alone. Don't ever talk or come near me again. Do you understand?"

There are tears in his eyes, but I don't feel the slightest bit of guilt like I did that night I made him cry. He's the one who's hurt me.

He starts sobbing, but he manages to choke out a few words.

"Katniss, please, I love you, I'll always love you. No matter what, I'll always wait for you. I promise I'll never go on another date with any other girl. I'll even cancel this one, I don't care how much trouble I get in with my mother."

I walk away, but when I am a few meters away I turn around and spit out hostilely,

"No, you go on this date. I hope you enjoy yourself with Savannah. I hope you spend the rest of your life with her. Because I HATE YOU."

I turn away and run to the square, where Gale is waiting and he is worried when he see's how angry and upset I am. I feel betrayed and angry and hurt. And it's all showing on my face. So I mask my face of emotion and don't talk to him the rest of the way home.

**So, I've let on a bit more of her emotions here, they're starting to build up more and more. But :O How could Peeta do that? And what will he do now?**

**You'll have to wait and see! :D**

**I already kinda already know what I want to have in the next chapter, so it might be up later tonight, and if not, tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	14. Chapter 14: The dance

**The chapter is up tonight, like I said! Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story in any way, shape or form! I love you all! :)**

_**alexanya07- **_I think so too :D Thanks for reviewing!

_**fuckaerinlovesthg – **_Thank You for reviewing! I'm really glad (and falttered) that you're liking this fanfiction so far! I hope that continues :)

_**TheEffectSheCanHave-**_Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for that compliment! It means loads to me! I've been trying really hard to keep a hold of Katniss's personality whilst also making her develop feelings for Peeta, and it gets hard at points, so I'm glad that you think I'm doing well! :)

_**starrygirlb-**_Thank You for reviewing! She's not going to instantly fall in love, but over time, who knows what will develop? :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Suzanne Collins. I am writing purely for fun.**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

**-Hannah**

I manage to avoid Peeta for 2 weeks. He comes over to my house every morning before school but ends up walking away with just Prim, and I go a few minutes after them. He sits down with Madge and me at lunch each day, and attempts to talk to me but I go sit by myself and Madge eventually follows, telling Peeta to stay away. She's gotten over her crush on him and now hates him, once I told her everything that's happened. He comes over to my house every afternoon but Mother always ends up politely telling him that I am not in the mood for company.

After two weeks he stops coming to my house, but doesn't stop at school.

On Monday in the third week of ignoring him, Madge doesn't come to school. She came over to my house in the morning to let me know that she couldn't come because her father was in the Capitol doing business and her Mother was having a particularly bad day with her migraines.

So, at lunch I sat in our usual table in the dark, gloomy corner of the room and within 30 seconds I was joined by Peeta.

"Hey Katniss, how are you today?" He says sweetly, but nervous.

I get up and am about to move tables when I realize there are people sitting at all the tables and I don't particularly want to sit with any of these people, so I sit back down but don't say anything to Peeta.

"So, how were your morning classes?"  
"Go away Peeta. I want to be alone."  
His previously warm and caring eyes take on a look of pleading and desperateness.

"Katniss, when are you going to talk to me? I only went on a date with Savannah because my mother forced me to, and besides, I didn't think you'd care."

This angers me. _Didn't think I'd care._ He told me he loved me and that he'd wait for me forever. And then he goes on a date with a rich, town girl, and wasn't even going to _tell me._ I try to convince myself I'm hurt because he wanted to be 'my friend' and then tried to keep secrets from me. Because if being honest myself would mean admitting that I was jealous of Peeta dating other girls. It would mean admitting that I have feelings for him that are stronger than ones you have for 'a friend'. Because I certainly don't feel anything like this when I see Gale talking to other girls.

However, I decide that 3 weeks of the silent treatment is enough, and I should at least tell Peeta why I'm mad. Or what I've convinced myself I'm mad about.

"You weren't even going to tell me, Peeta."

At first he looks shocked that I'm even talking to him, and then his eyes are covered with guilt and shame.

He talks a bit more shyly and guiltily now.

"I know, Katniss. I'm so, so, sorry. But I meant it when I said you are the only girl I'll ever love. I'll never give up hope on you. So, I didn't tell you because I know you'd probably encourage the date and a relationship between Savannah and myself and back off being my friend so that I'd spend more time with her. But I don't want you to EVER back off. I want to always be by your side."

I sigh, frustrated. He gets really annoying like this. I wish he wouldn't say all this stuff. What if someone else over heard? That would only start more gossip. And then Peeta would get in trouble with his mother. Even though I'm still a little bit angry with him, I don't want him on the bad side of his wicked witch of a mother. But I also know he isn't going to stop expressing his love for me until I be his friend again.

Defeated and with no other choice, I sigh and say calmly,

"I'll make a deal with you, Peeta"  
His eyes stare at mine with intense curiosity.

"What?"  
"If you stop saying all that stuff about me, I'll be your friend again."

He grins one of the biggest grins I've ever seen. Then his face takes on a amused smile.

"Alright, deal. But first. I love you and always will. I promise. Okay, deal starts now."

"Alright, friend."  
I manage to put a smile on my face and reach out and shake his hand.

"So, since we're friends, does that mean I can walk you and Prim home? I don't have to start working until half an hour after school finishes."  
He has such a hopeful smile, I'd feel bad about saying no.

"Okay then, I know Prim will be glad to see you."

He gives me another big grin before going back to his salad.

That's right. It will make _Prim_ happy. _**I**_ don't care if he walks home with me or not.

0000000000000

"PEETA" Prim screeches happily as she excitedly races towards him and leaps into his arms. He twirls her around in the air and then puts a giggling Prim back on the ground.

I stand there, smiling, happy to see Prim happy. Peeta smiles at me and then grabs Prim's hand and she grabs mine with her other hand. We walk start walking home, and Peeta and I just walking , smiling at Prim as she tells us all about her day at school. She's already 13. She's growing up so fast.

Then, just as we enter the Seam and we're 5 minutes away from home, Prim lets go of our hands and asks me if it would be alright if you went to the Hawthornes to play with little Posy. I say yes, and she bolts of straight away, with me yelling after he to be back by dark.

Me and Peeta walk along in silence for about 2 minutes before he clears his throat and nervously, but yet smoothly starts conversation.

"So, the school dance is on Friday."

I actually didn't know that. I've never been to one; the only reason any Seam kids go is for the free food. Every year on the dance I sleep over at Madge's and we have more fun there. Prim went last year, because she has lots of friends because there's no reason _not_ to like her. But I'm not sure what Peeta means by this comment. Seeing as we decided just today that we were 'friends' surely he isn't asking me. But I don't jump to conclusions and simply just say.

"Yes, it is."  
He stops walking and I turn around to see his nervous blue eyes staring at me and he says.  
"Well, I'm going, so I was wondering if you wanted to go. We could go together, maybe? I just thoug i'd ask."

"Peeta, just today we made a deal that you wouldn't treat me as anything more than a friend"  
I say it sternly.

"Well, then. Would you like to go with me as friends? I don't particularly want to go alone. At least I'll be able to tell mother I'm going alone, otherwise she'll set me up with Savannah again."

There it is again. That feeling of jealousy.

"Alright, as friends then."

I say with a warm smile, which he quickly returns.

He walks me the rest of the way home and then settles on giving me a quick, friendly hug before turning around and heading home I watch him walk away with a smile staying on my face.

Prim comes home and sees me in the kitchen making dinner, that stupid smile still on my face and before I can put it away she's attacking me with questions.

"What are you smiling about? Did someone come by and see you while I was gone? Did something happen with Peeta? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She says the last question in a teasing tone, but I still blush for some reason and quickly explain.

"No, Peeta just asked me to go with him to the school dance. As a friend. Because otherwise his mother would make him go with a compete bitch."

Savannah's not a bitch, but like I'm going to tell Prim that it's because he doesn't want to be forced to go with anyone who's not me.

"Oh" She says, compressing a knowing smile.

0000000000

As the week goes on, I get more excited about the dance and more nervous about it as well. What do I wear? We're just going as friends, so I don't want to dress up to fancy, but it _is_ a big event, full with all the rich merchant kids who will be wearing there best clothes.

I tell Madge that he asked me on Wednesday, and she is genuinely excited for me. It turns out that morning Jonathon had asked her to the dance. We both decide to get ready together at her house and she says she'll take care of my dress and hair.

I trust her, so I know there's nothing to worry about.

000000

Friday night, me and Madge are a bundle of nervous and excited. Madge has been to one before, on her first year of high school, and she didn't like it, but she said that's because none of her _real _ friends were there. Well, this time she'll have Jonathon and me. And Peeta. I'm even looking forward to seeing him. But I'm still highly confused about how I feel about him. When I'm around him, I feel a happy I only ever get from Prim, and I feel a warmth inside of me, and I feel strange when he walks away. But I also don't want anything from him. I've been very clear with, not only Peeta, but also myself, that I'll never love anyone but Prim. For now, I just want to think about the dance.

I'm wearing the same sunset-orange dress I wore at my birthday dinner, but this time I'm wearing a pair of deep, scarlet red heels. They're not very high, only about an inch and a half, but I have difficulty walking in them. My hair is let loose again, my natural waves combine with the ones my braid has made, falling down over each shoulder. I have on the simple, little mocking jay necklace again and I even let Madge put on a _little_, _very little_ amount of makeup. Just a little bit of blush and mascara.

We're just checking ourselves in the mirror one last time, before we hear a knock at the door. We both race down, and standing at the bottom of the stair case, waiting for us is Jonathon and Peeta. They must have came over together. When we get down there, Peeta just gapes at me with adoration for a moment, before remembering the whole 'friends' thing. Though, as Madge and Jonathon are hugging, he does lean in a shyly plant a kiss on my check and whisper at me that I look absolutely beautiful. I just smile, I couldn't be bothered telling him off tonight. I'm too excited about going to the dance. Prim won't be there, as the little kids finish earlier than the older kids.

As we're taking the short walk to the school, we don't talk much, just some small talk, and me and Madge break off into our own little conversation, and the boys do too, but out of the corner of my eye I catch Peeta glancing at me constantly.

As soon as we get there, Madge and Jonathon go off to dance and get lost in the massive crowd within seconds. And when I say massive crowd, I mean, I didn't even though there was _half_ this many kids in the school. As people start to notice me and Peeta standing side by side at the edge of the room, I hear the gossip start.

"Oh my gosh, The seam girl can't keep her hands off of him"

"How sweet of Peeta, earning a bit more money by teaching the Seam animal some decent etiquette."

"The seam slut just can't keep her hands off of Savannah's man"

"I bet she thinks she looks good- well, she should know that she looks horrible. What is with that _orange_ dress. Yuck. Orange is _sooo_ out."

I start to choke up. I can stand this any other day, any other time. At school, I just ignore the vicious comments, easily. But not tonight, I've been so excited for tonight, looking forward to it. And now they're ruining it for me.

I look over, with tears in my eyes, to see Peeta looking at me with concern in his eyes. Then, in a stern, but yet comforting, tone he says,

"Come on" and grabs my hand and leads me back out of the door, and around the building. We end up at the side of the school building, near a bunch of tree's. The pink flowers on them glisten in the moonlight.

"Don't listen to them Katniss"

"I don't normally, but tonight was supposed to be special."

He smiles at me.

"Tonight is special for me. I get to go to the school dance with the girl I've loved my whole life. She is wearing the most amazing dress, it's my favourite colour in the whole world. The only thing that would make it better would be if she would dance with me"

I smile. Normally when he says this stuff about me, it makes me frustrated and mad. But tonight, it makes me feel better. He always sticks by me, never leaves me alone. He could be inside, hanging out with his friends. But, instead, he's out here with me. I owe him _at least_ one dance. I think I can handle that.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

I say and grab his hand. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his hands around my waist. I warp mine around his neck. We start slowly swaying under the stars. Being this close to him, feeling his strong, warm arms around me, causes that stirring inside of me to start up again. I tilt my head up and see that his captivating, shining, blue eyes are looking back into mine, holding my stare.

And there's no thoughts about owing him when I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him, full on the mouth. He seems shocked at first, but then kisses back passionately. We stand there, under the moon with the night air blowing around us quietly kissing strongly until we have to break for air. I look up and see his eyes now gleaming with happiness and joy. I realize then that what I did was very wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I just didn't think. It feels wrong. I hate myself for doing that and I wish I hadn't.

I quickly pull away, just as he's leaning in to kiss again, and I sharply turn away and run towards home, confusion filling my mind, but one, forced thought is very clear.

I will never _let myself_ feel anything special towards Peeta Mellark.

**What will happen now that **_**she **_**kissed **_**him**_**? For all of you people who don't want me to jump straight into a relationship, no need to worry, as you can see from the last sentence she still isn't willing to love anyone just yet!**

**The next chapter won't be up tomorrow, because I have a ton of homework I neglected today! But, it should be up the day after.**

**I hope you all review with what you liked/disliked and any advice or suggestions! Or anything you want to see in this story.**

**-Hannah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long Time, No chapter! I've had the past 3 days off school, and I'm finally feeling better! Thank you to everyone who reviewed wishing me a recovery! I've finally made one; as well as another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed with a response to the chapters, and everyone who's story alerted/favourited the story or me! It means so much to me!**

**Here are my responses to the people who reviewed for chapter 14!**

_**cdtspecialk- **_Thanks for reviewing! I've been trying really hard to hold onto that personality, so it's feels really good to know that people think I've been doing a good job of it! I agree with the statement you made about 'The lights being on, but dim' about Peeta!

_**miss lauren the lovely- **_Thank you for reviewing! You do it every chapter and it means lots to me, you're amazing! :)  
Don't worry about the lack of Gale too much, I'm hoping to give him an appearance in this chapter, I just haven't found any room for him in the last few but I have an idea for him in this one!

_**Anon- **_THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! That means sooooooo much to me, that literally makes me want to keep writing forever! It makes me glad to know that you are loving the story! I hope you continue to like the story!

_**peetasfangirl- **_ Thank You so,so,so,so,so much! That is so sweet! It makes me really happy, knowing that people are liking the story!

_**starrygirlb- **_Thanks for reviewing! Well, once I start writing, everything just comes into my head and I can't stop until I'm finished- just like when I was reading the Hunger Games! I'm glad to know you are enjoying the story, and I hope that continues! :D

_**alexanya07-**_ I don't like spoiling things for people, but that's kinda what I am hoping for! I actually haven't planned exactly what's going to happen in the story, when I start writing each chapter, ideas just flow into my head. So, I don't know what's going to happen, or how long it will take, but down the track, I'm definitely hoping for a relationship. Thanks for reviewing, you do it every chapter and it's so amazing of you! :)

_**Alpha Maximus710- **_Thank you for reviewing and the compliment! I hope it continues to get better! :)

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderfully talented, Suzzane Collins!**

**Well, it's finally here! I hope you enjoy chapter 15! **

**-Hannah**

"Just tell me. What's going on between you and the Baker's Boy?"

I knew this was coming. I knew the small talk, about the weather and school wouldn't last forever. I knew that Gale would hear the gossip about Peeta and me. That doesn't mean I don't get angry when he says though, especially because this is meant to be a time for hunting, and he's scared off all the game with his demanding tone.

"One. His name is _Peeta_, not 'Baker's Boy'. "

His rolls his eyes at this remark.

"Two. There is nothing 'Going On' between me and _Peeta. _And if there was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

He just gives a small nod and doesn't say anything else. It stays like this the rest of the hunting trip, and only talks at the hob, about trading.

As we're just entering the Seam, he suddenly turns to me and speaks in a betrayed, hurt tone.

"Katniss, we've known each other for years. Please be honest with me."

"About what?"

I feel the need to ask this, even though I'm pretty sure I know what he's talking about.

"Please, just tell me how long you two have been dating."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT DATING ANYONE, NOT EVEN PEETA MELLARK."

"Well, that's not what I've heard. At school, in town when I'm buying stuff, you and the townie are in everyone's list of what to talk about. 'The merchant boy and the seam girl- an unlikely couple.' 'She's just after his money'. All they say is mean stuff about you, Katniss, My suggestion is that you end your relationship with him and stay away. Or they're just going to become meaner and meaner to you. Savannah Curtis already has a death wish against you, don't make things even worse for yourself."

I went from being frustrated to being absolutely furious.

"They've been saying stuff about me my whole life. They've been saying bad stuff about you, too. They say bad stuff about all us seam people. There's nothing going on between Peeta and I. I don't care if they don't believe me, I don't care if they hate me. But I thought you'd be different. We're meant to be friends. So, if you don't believe what I say, I guess that ends our friendship. Have fun hunting by your self from now on."

I sharply turn around, and walk away, towards home, with Gale calling me back, apologizing for not believing me. But I don't care anymore, I'm not listening. I'm sick of having to deny my feelings for Peeta continuously. I can barely convince myself I don't feel anything for him.

00000000000000000000000

The fight with Gale was on the Saturday afternoon after the dance. I'm still furious at him and I'm not going to forgive him anytime soon. Even if it means getting less food.

It's now the Monday after the dance. The dance. Where I romantically danced with Peeta. Where I kissed him.

I've managed to avoid town, and thinking about what happened at the dance, all yesterday, but now I have to school and face what happened. I have to face him.

As soon as I open my locker, a pair of hands cover my eyes. I start to worry. I didn't think I'd have to face him this soon. I still don't know what I'm going to say to him. Should I apologize to him? Tell him it didn't mean anything?

It turns out I don't have to worry just yet, though, because the hands are taken away from my face and I spin around to face the person. I do make eye contact with a blonde with shining blue eyes, but not the one I'm scared of. The one I love, Madge.

She laughs a little at how frightened my eyes must have looked when I turned around, but quickly takes on a mischievous grin.

"So, me and Jonathon went to get a drink as soon as we got to the dance. We search the entire room for you or Peeta, but both of you seemed to had disappeared as soon as we got there. Then, you don't come to visit me the whole weekend. Was it because you were spending the time with your _boyfriend?"_

"I didn't talk to him all weekend. I'm actually trying to avoid him. So, please don't go on about it, because Gale did and now I'm refusing to hunt with him. I don't want us to turn out like that, so please just drop the topic."

Her cheeky grin suddenly collapses and she says,

"Alright, I'll let it go. But, um.. Katniss, you might want to walk away quickly, now."

"Why?"

I think she said that because she's tempted to make a Peeta-relationship comment, and doesn't want to start a fight, but I am proved wrong, when I hear _him_ greeting me and Madge.

I turn around and see him down the hall, walking towards us. Even from here, I can see the hope and excitement in his eyes.

I quickly turn back around and start walking away fast, grabbing Madge's arm on the way. We manage to escape him this time, but when I glance back for a second, I'm worried my heart will break because of how much pain and disappointment now sits in his eyes.

0000000000000000000000

At lunch, Madge and I sit together, like always. And, like always, Peeta joins us and sits next to me. I don't pay any attention until he actually greets us, his hopeful and excited grin back on his face, and notice him reaching for my hand. I quickly give him a hard look and he looks confused as to why I'm rejecting him. Madge stands up and grabs her tray, saying that she's going to go sit with Samantha, something about how Sam's been sick so she wants to see how she is.

As soon as she's walked away from our dark, corner table, Peeta scoots his chair closer to mine and leans in to kiss me. I, just as quickly, move my chair away.

"What's wrong, Katniss, no one's watching."

"I'm not worried about that."

"What are you worried about then? Oh, are you angry with me for not visiting you over the weekend? Because I had work, even though I _really_ wanted to see your beautiful face. I was going to explain it to you this morning, I called out to you but I don't think you heard me because you ran off with Madge."

"No, I heard you."

He looks hurt.

"Why did you run away then? And why won't you sit close to me, or let me kiss you? Is it because there's lots of people around?"

"Peeta it's not that, it's just,"

I fumble for the right words, but end up just using the harsh one, the ones that are a product of all of the forced thoughts of not having any feelings for Peeta.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near me, and I don't ever want to kiss you. I don't care if there are people around or not."

He's now more than hurt, and I can tell by the tears streaming down his face.

I want nothing more than to just wipe his tears away, and kiss him till he feels better, because I hate seeing him sad. But, once again, I remove any trace of these thoughts from me head and replace them with the cold, mean Katniss thoughts, but they just don't seem to fit me anymore, as much as I wish they did"

"But- you kissed me, at the dance. I thought that we were, you know, a couple, or something."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong."

And, with that, I stand up and march out of the cafeteria.

**Sorry for the length, I know it's quite short! However, it just felt right to cut it off there. I already know what's going to be in the next chapter, even though I haven't written it yet. Here's a hint for it: "The time has come to select one courageous young man and women." Can anyone guess what's to come? ;D**

**But, don't worry, it won't be the same people getting reaped! I've already decided who it will be!**

**I wanted to ask a big favour of you! I was wondering if anyone would be willing t help me out by thinking of a better summary for the story! The one I have is terrible and it doesn't really explain what i'm writing about at all! So, if you're willing to help, pleas just review an idea or PM it to me. If anyone does, I would be SOOOO grateful! I suck at summary's! (:**

**I'll see you all soon with chapter 16!**

**-Hannah**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter was definitely not one of my good ones, and I apologize for that! However, this chapter will have a big event in it! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers/ story alerters/ story favouriters, you are all amazing and make my day when I get the email. **

**Oh, and I was like YAYAYYAYAYAY when I realized that I have over 50 reviews, so thank you so much for making that happen all of you wonderful people! :D**

**By the way, I don't usually listen to music whilst writing (it distracts me) but I did have a song on constant repeat during this chapter! It was 'Shake it out' by Florence and the Machine. Has anyone heard it? I LOVE IT!**

**Here are my replies to the reviewers of chapter 15:**

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney- **_Thanks For reviewing!

_**RachelEverdeen-**_ Thank You for reviewing! Awwww you cried? I feel bad to make that happen, but it a way it's a big compliment, I guess. It feels good to really get her emotions out. Her feelings will start to develop veryyyy soon!

_**Katnip-**_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know that you like what's happening so far! :)

_**Anon-**_ Well, you reviewed on chapter 2, so thank you! I'm glad you like what's happening so far!

_**SAX713-**_ Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry if your not enjoying how I've changed Peeta around a little. If you continue to dislike it, please tell me so I can make it better! :)

_**alexanya07- **_Thank you for reviewing! I gotta say, I completely agree with you. I feel so bad for Peeta, because he just won't let up on Katniss and she keeps hurting him. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing it like that though! ;)

_**miss lauren the lovely-**_ Thank You for reviewing! Don't worry, It will not be Gale! I'm not gong to say anything about which girl gets reaped.. but I will say you might not be expecting it!

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

**-Hannah**

When I wake up to her tears, I know what she's crying about. Today. It's her first year, and she's terrified she'll be picked.

I go over to her and hug her and sing to her soothingly, something I only do for Prim, until she slips into peaceful sleep.

When I go back, into my own bed, I try to get back to sleep, but I can't. I'm used to being scared for myself, I'm used to the fear of my own safety, but this year is different. This year I have to be scared for Prim's safety, as well as my own. Because, honestly, no one's ever safe today.

On Reaping Day.

0000000000

I must have gone back into some from of sleep, because I find myself opening my eyes to bright, and full, sunlight. Which, on any other day, would mean I had slept in, but today I'm allowed to sleep in. The Reaping isn't until two in the afternoon, and I spent all day yesterday hunting so we could have a good dinner tonight, and so I wouldn't have to get up early on this horrific day.

When I actually force myself to get up and walk to the kitchen, I find that it's even later than I thought. 11 o'clock. Well, that's what I get for staying up late worrying about Prim or myself getting reaped. When I walk into the living room, I find Mother sitting on the couch, reading a book about medicines and medical issues. Prim is also there, playing with Buttercup, and she's already dressed up in her fancy reaping clothes. A white blouse and blue skirt, it's what I wore to my first reaping. I notice her blouse is untucked at the back so I laugh and say, "Tuck your tail in, little duck".

She turns to face me and giggles, whilst tucking her shirt in. She runs over to me and gives me a big hug, trying to remain happy on the outside, for my sake, so I don't worry about her, but of course I still do. I know how scared I am now, on my 5th reaping, and i know you're even more scared on you first one.

Mother puts down her book and faces me.

"I filled the bath up for you about 10 minutes ago, so you better go hop in before the water goes cold."

I manage to muster up a small smile for her and walk to the bathroom. I usually don't want to accept her help in any way, but things are different today. I might get reaped, and then never see her again, and I don't want to have regrets.

When I get out of the bath, I wrap myself in a towel and open the door. I notice a simple, but yet fancy, blue dress hanging up just outside the door. I instantly know it was one of my mother's dresses from her merchant days, and those clothes mean a lot to her. So I think of this simple gesture as something very special, because I know it is a big thing for her.

I put the dress on, which fits me perfectly, and go back out to the living room, where my mother does my hair in a fancy braid. I'm just about to sit down and have lunch with Prim and Mother, when I hear a knock at the door. Probably a nervous Madge, or an apologetic Gale. When I get there, I find it's neither. I find Peeta standing there, in fancy clothes, with his hair slicked back with gel.

His face takes on a nervous look and he says

"Katniss, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Don't worry, I'm not going to propose or anything."

He puts in the joke because he must have noticed the discomfort I felt when he asked to 'talk'. The joke manages to ease the tension, a little.

"Okay, but not here. We can go to the meadow, just let me tell my Mother and Prim"

"Okay"

I quickly tell Prim and Mother that I'll be back soon, in time to have a lunch and arrive at the reaping with them.

00000000000

As we walk, I notice Peeta looking at me, and I also notice he opens his mouth many times, as if he wants to say something but decides not to each time.

When we get there, we sit down side by side, facing the woods.

He sighs, and then begins talking.

"Katniss, I want to say that I'm sorry."

I look over to him, in shock of what he said. Is he really that sweet? Most guys, If a girl refused to kiss them, they'd slap them hard across the face. I don't expect Peeta to slap me, or ever touch me violently, he's too caring, too nice. But, I was expecting a declaration of love or something, not an apology. He senses the look of confusion and shock on my face, because he quickly explains.

"I shouldn't had tried to force a relationship on you. I know how you feel about love and everything."

"Thank you, for apologizing, but you don't need to. I was the one who kissed you; I was the one who lead you on. I'm sorry for giving you that false hope."

He gives me a sad smile. I realize I chose bad words. _'False Hope_'.

As he quickly stands up, I notice him wiping at his eyes, Great, now I've made him cry on a day that's already upsetting enough.

"Well, I should probably go back to my family, but I just wanted to clear the air, incase, you know, one of us gets reaped and I never get to see you again."

"Thank you, for doing that."

"Alright, well, Goodbye Katniss, and Good luck."

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favour, Peeta Mellark."

I say in my best Capitol accent, actually managing to get a grin on his face, something I thought was impossible of anyone on Reaping Day. Then I remember. He loves me. I make him happy. He makes me happy. I might never see him again after today. That thought makes me sad.

So, I take a few steps towards him and step up on my tiptoes, planting a soft, caring kiss on his lips. I smile and then say.

"I'll meet up with you before the reaping, okay?"

He smiles excitedly and then eagerly answers with, "Okay."

I turn away then, and go home, and get ready to head to the place that could possibly be the end of my life.

0000000000000000000000

I exit the Seam and start the walk to the town square, Prim grasping my hand desperately. Mother had someone she quickly had to treat, so she'll meet up with us after the reaping. Prim's finally stopped trying to act brave, and is sobbing about how she's worried she'll get reaped, or I will. I tell her not to worry, her name's only in there once, there not going to pick her. Myself, I'm not too sure about. My name's in that horrid glass bowl 20 times, due to taking out tesserae for myself, mother and Prim.

As we enter the town square, which is crowded with every person of district 12 in their best clothes, but wearing solemn faces, all my hard work to soothe Prim goes to waste. She starts frantically looking around, her eyes wide with fear. Then, all off a sudden she breaks free of my hand and races towards something. Someone. I push through the crowd a little and find her arms wrapped around Peeta. He is crouching down, patting her back comfortingly, telling her what I've been telling her all morning.

They break apart, and he notices me standing there, watching him, and he gives me a small smile.

"I've got to go to the boys area, but I just wanted to wish you both luck. Don't worry Prim, you're not going to get picked. I promise."

Prim instantly seems a little relieved. She fully trusts Peeta.

I give a little nod and when I watch him walk away I desperately wish that the boy with the bread doesn't get picked. No that's not right. _My_ boy with the bread.

0000000000

As we sign in and get our fingerprints taken, Prim gets anxious once again. I'm starting to get more and more nervous the closer we get to the actual reaping, but I stay strong for Prim. When we reach the roped off area I drop her off the front with all the other girls her age. She clings desperately to me, refusing to let me go.

"Prim, it'll be alright. I'll come get you when it's over."

She reluctantly lets go, and stands with her friends, all terrified of their first reaping.

When I make my way towards the front and stand with girls from my age, I sport Madge across a whole lot of heads. I would stand with her, but it's just customary for Seam kids to stand together, and for merchant kids to stand together.

She gives me a reassuring, sad smile and waves to me. I only manage to return the wave. I can't even force myself to smile now. I can understand why Madge isn't _quite_ as nervous as the rest of us. She doesn't have to take out the tesserae. Her name's only in the bowl five times, instead of twenty, like mine.

It doesn't matter now though. Her smiles instantly disappears, replaced with fear, when everyone realizes Effie Trinket has just mounted the stage and is taking her place in front of the microphone. It's time for the reaping to begin.

It starts like always, with the Mayor reading the treaty of treason, and then shows a clip of President talking. The same clip that's been played ever since I can remember. I tune out, and instead find myself looking over to the 16 year old boys section, as I'm right at the dividing rope. As soon as I look over I find Peeta right next to me at the rope. He reaches over and grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, before turning back to watch the end of the video. But he doesn't let go. Not for the whole reaping.

The video soon ends, and then it's time for the reaping's to happen. As Effie dips her hand into the bowl and swirls around, finding the slip to pick, I feel Peeta's body tense up nervously. He's scared that I'll get reaped. I have no doubt that if he was allowed to, he'd volunteer for me, but there must be one girl and one boy. If I get reaped, I'm going to die.

Effie pulls her hand back out of the bowl and shuffle her way back over to the microphone. As she unfolds the piece of paper, I'm just hoping she doesn't pick me. Just wishing that it's not my name on the slip of paper.

It's not.

It's Madge Undersee's.

I don't remember fainting, but I must have, briefly, because I find myself opening my eyes whilst Peeta is holding me up. I quickly get out of his grip and look at the stage to see Madge starting to climb the stairs. Her father is sitting on his seat, bawling, not caring if he looks like a weak leader. I see Madge has tears streaming down her face.

They're running down my face, too.

Madge doesn't stand a chance. I'm not going to kid myself.

She's the mayor's daughter. She's never had to struggle to survive.

She's never had a single meal not on her table, cooked and bought by somebody else.

She's going to die in these games.

I need to volunteer, I need to save her from death.

I see Prim struggling back through the crowd to reach me, but I don't pay any attention to her, even when she's standing right in front of me. All I can see is Madge quietly telling Effie her name.

She's done so much for me, I owe her for so much. When my own mother couldn't look after Prim and I, Madge would happily take us in for a few nights. If there was ever a time where we were really struggling to get food, she'd sneak some over to us. She is my best friend. I can't let her go into these horrid, sick, twisted games. If the girl I proudly call my sister dies, I don't think I'll ever feel worthy of life again. If I let her die, when I could have done something, I'll never forgive myself. I might even follow.

So, I'm just about to volunteer. I'm just about to sacrifice my life so that someone I love can have theirs, when I accidently look into Prim's eyes. They're crying. They're pleading. They're terrified. Because she knows what I'm about to do.

But when I tune back in, I realize I'm just seconds too late. The selfish, uncaring, Capitol women has just reaped some poor Seam boy from the boys bowl, and the time for volunteering for the girls is over. I've missed my chance. The fate of my best friend lies on my conscious. No one else's. Mine.

Because I'm the one who could have done something, _would_ have done something.

But I didn't.

What's going to happen to Madge is all my fault.

**Who saw that coming? I actually only decided to make Madge get reaped a couple of chapters ago. I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like what happened!**

**I'd love to know what you all think of what happened!**

**In the next chapter, it will be about Katniss going to see Madge after the reaping, and a bit more of Katniss's reaction. It should be up tomorrow, as I have a public holiday!**

**-Hannah**


	17. Chapter 17: He'll get me through this

**So, since I had a public holiday, I was able to get another update! This chapter probably won't be very long, just Madge and Katniss's goodbye and a bit after that, maybe Katniss's reaction to what she said! **

**Thank You to all of you amazing people who have been following the story so far and alerting/ favouriting and reviewing! I've had a lot of people saying that they love the story and that means SO MUCH to me!**

**Replies to the reviews of chapter 16:**

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **_I decided not to put them in! When I asked people if they wanted the games in the story or not, a lot of people wanted them, but they wanted different people, which will result in a different storyline! Sorry if my decision annoys you! And Thank You for leaving a review, I love to hear peoples thoughts/opinions!

_**miss lauren the lovely:**_ Thank you for telling me your opinion, it honestly means lots to me! I took your advice that was in your review of chapter 9, saying that I should pick someone who would spark some emotion in Katniss! The love triangle will be in there a bit! :)

_**alexanya07: **_Thank you for telling me what you thought of the chapter, it's great hearing your opinion! I absolutely love sweet Peeta, so I also love writing about him! :D

I wanted to change things up a bit, instead of just the predictable Katniss and Peeta going into the arena.

_**starrygirlb: **_Thank You for reviewing! I hope you like where the story ends up!

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins. **

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 17!**

**-Hannah**

I stop right before opening the door, to wipe away my tears. I have to stay strong for Madge, even if it's just for my allowed 2 minutes to say good bye to her.

I step inside, and she instantly runs across the room to me, and we clutch each other desperately.

I don't allow myself to love many people. I've only ever allowed myself to love two people.

Prim and Madge.

Now Madge is being sent to her death.

Which proves my theory that everyone I love leaves me.

I loved my father, and he died in a mining accident.

I loved my mother, and she left me to depression.

I love Madge, and she's about to be sent off to die.

I love Prim more than anyone, so I'm now anxious about what's going to happen to her. But I can't let these thoughts come into my mind. Not now, at least. Not when I only have a minute and a half left to say goodbye to someone I love.

How am I meant to do that?

But, I don't even get a chance to apologize for not volunteering, or cry about how much I'm going to miss her, because she's talking sternly, and fast. To make sure she can get in what she wants to say. So that she can say it firmly enough that it will sink in, and that I will do as she wishes.

"Katniss, I know you feel bad about not volunteering, but please don't. And, whatever you see on television, whatever you see happen to me in the arena, just please don't feel guilty. This isn't your fault. You know whose fault it is. They're who I blame for what's going to happen to me, not you. Do you understand?"

I fully understand who's to blame here. The Captiol, and President Snow.

But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to feel guilty. There was something I could have done to prevent this situation for Madge. It would have meant putting myself in this situation, but I don't care. There was something I could have done to save Madge's life.

"Katniss, we don't have much time left together. The peacekeepers will come get you out soon. So I just want you to promise me you'll do one thing in your life. Please, promise me."

"I promise, Madge. I'll do anything you want me to."

I don't even try to hide the sadness, the desperation in my voice. I want Madge to know I'll do _anything_ for her. I'm expecting her to ask me to continue to deliver strawberries to her house, or check up on her mother constantly, or stay home from school to look after her mother on her particularly bad days. However, I'm not expecting at all what she says.

"Let yourself love Peeta. Please, Katniss, it's the only thing I want you to do. But don't do it for me, do it for yourself. You know he loves you, and I know you love him. I can tell. Please, be honest with yourself and allow a love for him to come. Don't be afraid. He won't leave you."

"You don't know that. I love you and now you're leaving me."

I don't say this in a mean way; I say it in a sob, with tears streaming down my face.

"But I'll always stay with you, Katniss. In here"

She places her hand on my heart, and we have one, final hug before a peacekeeper is entering and I am being ushered out of the room. Out of the building. Back into the town square.

I don't even know what to do with myself. I can't go back home, I just can't make myself move. At home, there is the dress that Madge gave me lying on my bed, because I was going to wear it before mother gave me this special dress. That will remind me of what a horrible friend I am. There is a picture of Madge and I hanging on the wall. Another reminder.

I can't go into the woods, either. They are usually the one place I can count on to calm me down when something bad happens. But not this time. The birds out there are so beautiful; in the way the move, the way the sing, they way they look. Just like Madge. The beautiful girl whose life I could have saved, but didn't.

I'm startled from my thoughts when I hear footsteps approaching me from my side.

"I just saw her. She said to remind you it's not your fault, and that she loves you."

"DON'T YOU GET IT PEETA? IT IS MY FAULT. I AM SELFISH. WHAT KIND OF PERSON LETS THEIR BEST FRIEND GO TO HER DEATH AND DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. HUH?'

He surprisingly remains completely calm, not reacting meanly to my anger. He speaks in a clam, soft voice.

"Katniss, did you ever think of what you would be doing if you volunteered? You would be putting Madge in the situation you're in. She would be the one loosing her best friend. The difference is, she would have had a lot more guilt because she was the one who got picked. Think of how much more awful you would feel if you had gotten reaped and she had volunteered for you. A lot more than you do now, I can tell you that."

That breaks me.

"At least she would be alive to be sad. Not about to die, all because I was too big of a coward to volunteer."

I start crying and, for once, I don't even care about how vulnerable I am, or bother to wipe the tears that are streaming down my face away.

"Katniss, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. This is not your fault."

I continue to cry, and he wraps his warm, comforting arms around me, pulling me into a strong embrace.

I don't struggle against him, I just don't have the strength. Instead, I allow myself to be weak, just this one time, and snuggle my head into his neck, whilst he rubs my back soothingly.

"I-I can't go back home, not yet. There are too many things that make me think of her."

"Come with me."

I don't protest as he takes my hand and starts leading me towards the shops in town. I don't know where we're going, but I am shocked when he starts opening the door to the bakery.

"Peeta, no. I can't. What if your parents sees me in here? We'd both be in a ton of trouble."

We walk past the front counter of the bakery, and he leads me up a staircase, into a living room. It's like our, but a lot bigger and fancier.

It's empty, so Peeta stops and whispers to me,

"You don't have to worry about my father, and my mother is at my brother and his wife's house for dinner and is staying the night there."

I nod, still hesitant about even being with Peeta, never mind at his house.

But, he is still holding my hand, and continue to lead me through a short hall way, and we end up in a kitchen, where Peeta's dad and second oldest brother are seated.

"Katniss, this is my father and my brother, Phulka ."

His father has the same warm and friendly smile Peeta has, and gives me one.

"Katniss, it's a pleasure to meet you. I know how close you are to Madge, and I'm so sorry that she's being taken away from you."

He is so genuine, and I now know where Peeta got all of his traits.

Phulka gives me a devilsh grin and says in a teasing voice,

"Have you come to hear all of your boyfriend's embarrassing stories?"

When I look at Peeta, his face is bright red and he shoots Phulka a death look.

He then turns to his father and says.

"Dad, we're just going to be in my room."

His father nods, obviously a quiet man.

Peeta leads me through the kitchen, into a small room with a bed, cabinet and wardrobe in it.

He sits down on the bed, and I join him.

"You really can't blame yourself, Katniss."

"But I can, and I will. Forever. Things will never be okay, they will never be the same without her."

"But, if you had gone, things would have been even more different. You don't realize the effect you have on people, you don't realize how many people care about you."

"None of that matters. The only thing I can think of is someone else is going to die, and I could have saved a life."  
"But, if you had gone, it wouldn't be just your life at risk. Someone else would have died if you had."

"Who?"  
And I'm honestly curious when I ask this. I don't see his answer coming.

"Me."

"Peeta, don't stay stuff like that. You don't mean it."

He yanks his arms up and clutches my cheeks in his hands. His grip is gentle and loving, but still firm.

His shining blue eyes stare strongly into mine, holding my gaze for once.

"I do mean it, Katniss. I mean it with every fiber of my being. If you were to ever die, I would make sure my life was ended straight away. I never want to find out what this world would be like without the women I love."

I want to shut out my tears; I want to shut him out. I don't want to let myself feel the emotions he's trying to get across to me. But, I make myself. For Madge. The one thing she wanted was for me to trust Peeta.

But, if I'm being honest with myself, when I lean in and kiss him, I know I'm not doing this for Madge. I don't want to admit it, but deep, deep down, I know this is all for myself.

His hands move from my face to tightly around my waist, and I cling my hands around his neck. He pulls away, slightly to get a breath, and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't want me in your life like that."  
"Peeta, I'm the one who kissed you. And I didn't say you could stop."

I sense his smile as we desperately start exploring one another's mouths. He pulls away from my mouth and starts planting gentle kisses across my jaw and down my neck. He then comes back up and I lie down on the bed, pulling him down on top of me and I start hungrily kissing his mouth, whilst unbuttoning his shirt. I yank his shirt off, and start on undoing his belt, when he pulls his mouth away and sits up, redoing his belt and putting his shirt back on.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted this with me."

I am honestly shocked that _Peeta_ has pulled away from _me._

"I do. One day. But, Katniss, I don't think you want this with me. And I don't want you regretting anything."

"Peeta, I want this."

He gives me a small, sad smile.

"Trust me Katniss, you are mourning over Madge. You don't want this."

I get up off the bed, and start opening up the door, fuming mad that he's made me look so desperate and pathetic.

"I'm going home then, If I'm that unwanted."

His tone is miserable and apologetic.

"Katniss, you know you'll never be unwanted when it comes to me. I'll always want you, but I think you need to properly come to terms with losing Madge before we do anything you might regret. And, I'll walk you home."

000000000

We walk quietly through the town and Seam, heading towards my home. I didn't take a jacket to the reaping, and Peeta didn't have time to grab one on his way out, so be beat the cold by using the method of 'body heat'. Well, that's the excuse I'm using for being wrapped up in Peeta's comforting arms during the walk.

When we reach my house's porch, he embraces me quickly, and just as I'm turning to go inside, he says,

"Katniss, don't worry too much. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

And as I'm lying in bed that night, I think to myself that maybe, just maybe, with my boy with the bread- my source of hope- I might be able to get through this.

**So, do any of you know why I named his brother Phulka?**

**Peeta-made cookies to anyone who can guess it right! ;)**

**(Joking! I unfortunately, can not get any Peeta-made cookies in my possession, though, If ever did, I would share with all of you!)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Though, I'm sorry it's not very long, only 4 and a half pages on word! But, anyways, I love hearing everyone's thoughts/opinions, so please review if you have the time, but (honestly) no pressure!**

**I'll see you all soon with chapter 18!**

**-Hannah**


	18. Chapter 18

**My friend is going to survive and return to school soon, . Thank you everyone who reviewed for her. It really is so sweet of you all to do that! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed for the story and also everyone who story alerted/favourited!**

**I have finally managed to get chapter 18 up, sorry about the long wait!**

**Here are my replies to the reviewers of chapter 17 and my little A/N about my friend.**

_**Julie Annie 11- **_Thanks For reviewing! Thank you, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope that continues! Thank you for bothering to review about my friend. It means lots.

_**alexanya07- **_Thank You for bothering to review about that. I'm hoping she gets through this. I know right, Peeta is SUCH a gentleman, I NEED a boyfriend like him! :)

_**Susie3876- **_Thank you for reviewing! YES IT IS! (Metaphorical) Peeta-Made cookies for you! ;)

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney- **_Thanks For Reviewing! I wasn't planning on putting Haymitch in this story, but since you've requested it, i'll do my best to squeeze a bit of him in here!

_**okinawa haruhi- **_Your chapter 10 review: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it so far!

_**marizpanthursday- **_Thank you for reviewing! I didn't know it was the Indian cousin to the Pita bread, I just knew that it was a type of bread! For being so smart, lots of (metaphorical) Peeta-Made cookies for you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

_**Mockingjay1298- **_Thank you so much! It is so, so nice of you to think and pray for her! It's all the people who did this that have made her survive!

_**WeLiveForTheMoment-**_ Thank you for caring about the situation and praying for them, both families deserve complete support!

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 18, which has taken me so long to get up!**

Interview day today. Opening ceremonies four nights ago were hard. Madge, who is naturally beautiful, looked ridiculous in a baggy miners outfit with a dirty headlamp on her messy hair. She definitely looked like a miner. A poverty- stricken, disgusting miner. Not the best way to get sponsors.

But, tonight's going to be even harder. Because, tonight, she'll actually be talking; about herself, about her family, about her friends. And I'll have to hear her talk about everything, and everyone, that she loves, and know that it's all my fault that in just a few days she'll probably never see any of the things again.

The interviews, and the time when we are forced to watch the television, start in four hours, at 7pm. I went hunting this morning, so we have plenty of food, but I'm considering going for a two-hour hunt now, so I can get some extra meat, because I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to go anywhere apart from school for the next few days, after seeing and hearing Madge. After battling it out in my head for a bit, I decide to go hunting for a few hours, just incase I am as immobile as my mother. No, that'll never happen. I love Prim too much to just desert her like that, to force her to protect and look after herself at such a young age.

So, I re-braid my hair in its signature braid and put on my father's old hunting jacket and hunting boots. My bow and arrows are hidden in the forest, in a tree stump, so I'll get them when I get into the woods.

I start walking through the Seam, and I'm just about to go under the fence, when I hear my name being called out. At first, I'm worried that someone has caught me going outside the boundaries of the district, and are going to call the peacekeepers immediately to arrest me, when I spot a certain pair of gleaming blue eyes trained on me, the body jogging towards mine.

"Peeta, what are you doing here, in the Seam?"

I know he was probably coming to see me, and I am proved right.

"Well, I had something I needed to give you, and I knew you'd probably go hunting before the interviews to de-stress as much as possible."

"And how did you know I would go to the woods to 'de-stress'?"

I smirk whilst saying this, and his face goes bright red and he stares at the ground, like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. He manages to stammer out something eventually, obviously very embarrassed.

"Well, I-I, I've noticed that you always seem to be calmest when you're in the meadow, or coming out of the woods."

I now know why he was so embarrassed before, and his bright red face goes so bright I think he might explode, when I laugh and sober up enough to ask him, teasingly,

"And, Mr Mellark, when have you seen me at either of those places?"

"Oh, you know, walking around and stuff."

"Firstly, I'm always at those places very early in the morning. Secondly, both places are found in the Seam. What reason would you have to be in the Seam at that time in the morning?"

He mumbles something in return, face as red as a tomato, his eyes glued to the ground. He's so quiet I don't catch what he says, so I ask him to repeats what he says and he whispers it, barely louder then before, but I catch it this time.

"To make sure you got home safely."

"Are you serious Peeta? You would wake up at insane hours of the morning just to make sure I 'Got home safely'?"

I burst out laughing at it, but I stop as soon as I notice the hurt expression on Peeta's face.

"I'm so sorry for caring about your safety."

"No, Peeta. I'm sorry. Um, thank you for being so…..nice."

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone now, you can go hunt in the woods without me stalking you."

He turns away causally, but I heard the hurt and sharpness in the last comment, so I decide to be extra nice to him right now, because that's all he's ever been to me, and I should be thankful he's been protecting me all these years.

"Wait, Peeta."

He stops walking and turns around to face me, curiously.

I sigh and walk up to him.

"You said you had something to give me?"  
He smiles and takes my hand in his, and I don't pull away.

"Yeah, come on, we can go to the meadow and I'll give it to you there."

We walk, hand in hand, to the meadow and sit down side by side. I try to snuggle into him, because I thought it would make him happy, not upset about how I laughed at him, but instead he shifts so that his body is moved away from mine.

He chuckles at my, obviously, confused face, and explains.

"Trust me, Katniss. I would love nothing more than to hold you, to be with you, close to you, all day everyday. But, if I do that, I won't be able to even think or speak properly, never mind give you this very special thing."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold pin, with a bird that I recognize as a mockingjay, spreading it's wings out to the edges of the gold ring that surrounds it.

He pins it onto my shirt, and I just stare down at it in confusion, as to why he's giving it to me.

"Madge asked me to give it you after the reaping. She was wearing it at the reaping and said she wanted you to have it. She said that whenever it's nearby, she's nearby. It will protect you from all dangers, and whenever you wear it, Madge is with you and you'll be safe."

I stare deeply into his eyes and I realize what I've known deep down all along.

"I don't need some pin to keep me safe, I don't need Madge to do that either. All I need is you. You're all I need."

"Katniss, I know you're head's really muddled up right now-"

"NO Peeta, that's not it. I NEED YOU."

"Katniss, please don't-"

My hungry, desperate lips cut him off. He seems hesitant at first, so I deepen the kiss, and push my whole body against him.

He lets out a small gasp when he feels my breats pressed against him, and for a moment he kisses hungrier than I feel, but only for a moment. Then, he gently pulls away, and stands up, and paces back and forth twice, before coming to a halt in front of me, a look of pain and confusion on his face.

I stand up, and come face to face with him. I smile softly, hoping this will soothe him, but instead it just makes him look even more frustrated.

"Peeta, it's alright. I want this with you. I know you want this with me. Plus, you've already given me the pin, so you don't have any reason not to relax with me now."

He lets out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Katniss, trust me. I would love NOTHING MORE than to do that stuff with you, but I can't. You wanna know why? Because YOU don't want that with ME."

"Peeta, calm down. Trust me, I _do_ want to be with you."

He gives a short, sad, empty laugh.

"Sometimes" He says, dejectedly.

Suddenly, I feel myself becoming angry and frustrated with him. How dare he think that he knows what goes on in my head. He has no idea of the thoughts I have of him, the ones that make me lov- care about him, the ones that make my s=insides melt, and make me all confused.

"You have no idea of what I want with you, Peeta."

"No, but this is what I _do _know. One minute, you're all over me, undressing me, pressing you're whole body against me, being all sexual. The next day, you're back to ignoring me, barely talking or looking at me for days, or weeks, until next time you're all upset and need someone to be with you. It builds my hopes up each time, thinking you _actually _ want to be with me, and then all those hopes and dreams of having a future with you get crushed because you can barely even look at me. Do you know how torturous that is? To be made to believe you might actually end up being with the girl you've loved your whole life, only to find out the next day she only wanted to be with you was because she was hurt and upset and needed company."

He looks like he's about to cry, so I reach my hand out to grab his hand, but he yanks it away, and puts a hard look in his eyes, like he's trying to resist me. He's doing a bloody good job of telling me off.

I try to cup his cheek in my hand, because I can't stand to see him like this, but he takes a step back. Suddenly, I can't take Peeta not liking me, Peeta being angry at me and my throat makes a small choking sound, and suddenly I am bawling my eyes out, as much as I hate being this way around anyone.

I start shrieking out everything I've been hiding, even to myself, for the past few months. I sound angry whilst I am yelling and shrieking at Peeta, but I can sense the fear of what I am saying in my voice, and I know Peeta can too.

"Don't you get it Peeta? I'M CONFUSED. I have no idea how to deal with how I feel about you. There's always a voice in me telling me I love you, and that I should let those feelings reign over me, and allow myself to be with you, and to tell you everything. But, then real Katniss comes back, and she says that those feelings are silly, and will only get me hurt and heartbroken. And- I, I just don't know what to do, or how to feel anymore. It's so confusing."

"Oh, Katniss. You should have just told me."

I notice he has tears streaming down his face, and I'm pretty sure I'm matching.

"Hey, don't cry" I say, whilst reaching out and wiping his tears away with my thumb.

"You're not the stupid, heartless one who refuses to love, or be loved by anyone."

He embraces me, pulling me close.

"You're not stupid, Katniss. And from what I've heard today, you don't refuse any of those things, you try to, but it never works. You can try all you want, but you'll never be able to kill, or completely refuse me or my love for you."

"Let's just take things slowly. I still am not ready for a relationship, or to talk about love and stuff. Right now, I just want to be near you, close to you. (**A/N, I DO NOT mean this in a dirty way!) **If you don't like this agreement, then I'm truly sorry."

This time when he laughs, it sounds real and full of life and energy.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously think I wouldn't be all right with you wanting to be _near _me? My whole life, I've wanted to be close to you, and you're offering that and thinking I'd even _consider_ refusing? Of course I like this agreement!"

I blush and laugh slightly.

"Yes, but I also just said that I'm not going to allow myself to love you."

"Yeah, well, we can work on that later, for now, I'm just going to enjoy the agreement before you start re-considering it."

I relax a little, before I remember what will be happening it just two hours. The interviews. Peeta notices my tensed-up body and holds me close, stroking my hair affectionately.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll manage through the interview, and then at school tomorrow we can talk about it properly."

"No, no need to talk about it tomorrow. Come over and watch the interview with my family."

"Katniss, I don't want to-"

"Peeta, do it for me, please. Mother and Prim won't mind."  
He holds up his hands, defeated.

"Alright, then. For you. Anything for you. I will _always _ do _anything_ for you, Katniss. Absolutely _anthing_."

I sigh jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point Peeta, can we go home now?"

"Of course. "

We start walking home hand in hand, something I only to with Prim, and I manage to not freak out when he puts his arm around my shoulders. When we get onto my front porch, he leans forward and plants a sweet, caring kiss on my lips before opening the door fro me, and we walk inside to face the nights horror. Together.

**Sorry. Not a great chapter, and I know it's a little fluffy. I am truly sorry to all those who don't want Katniss and Peeta to get together quickly, but I am trying to hold a bit of restraint on her feelings still, and still showing how hesitant she is to loving people. The next chapter will probably be about the interview, and Katniss's reaction to it. See you soon, hopefully! :D**

**-Hannah**

**P.s. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen in this story, feel free to PM or review it to me and I'll try my best to fit it in somehow! **


	19. Chapter 19

**HELOOOOOOOOO. Happy mothers day for yesterday, to any of you who happen to be a mother! I hope you all a mellarkable day! ;DD .I don't usually start the chapter where I left off in the last one, but in this one i will be. Just so you don't get confused or anything!**

_**Thanks you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favourited the story or me, it means tons!**_

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **_Thank You for reviewing! I'm not sure how i'm going to do it yet, but I promise I will get a couple of funny Haymitch bits in there for you! :D

_**Susie3676- **_Thank you for reviewing! Also, thank you for your suggestion! I still haven't quite made up my mind, but I think i'm going to keep him as a mentor, but thank you for the idea, I love hearing your opinions! :D

_**HannahPotter0501- **_Thank you for reviewing, twice! Aw thank you, i'm really glad you're liking the story and I hope that continues! The games come into it in chapter 16 and are in it from there on, but it's going to be a little different than the book. :)

_**perdita4321- **_Thanks For reviewing! I do try to write it my way, but I also like to include what other people want, but I guess I can't please everybody,thank you for your support! :)

_**catching-fire21-**_ Thanks for reviewing! Aw thank you, I'm truly glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I really hope that continues! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Peenis! :D

(Katniss and Peeta for anyone who doesn't know!) ;]

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters, I am writing purely for fun.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 19: The interview!**

**-Hannah**

As we enter through the house, I am surprised when I am instantly hit with a strong aroma of food. I follow the mouth-watering scent to the kitchen, where I find my mother turning the stove off, where a large pot sits, steam billowing out of it when mother takes the lid off to check if whatever's in it is cooked properly. I quickly peek into the pot and see a beautiful looking stew sitting there, obviously with the meat I caught this morning, which reminds me of how I didn't go on the afternoon hunt I was going to go on, which reminds me of the time in the meadow with Peeta, which makes me smile.

Mother finally turns around and notices me standing there, staring at her in shock for _actually_ being able to cook and do something without me forcing her to do so.

She quietly explains, before I can say something sarcastic.

"I made a stew because I know you might struggle with-with tonight."

I give her a small nod, which is pretty much as affectionate as I get with her.

"Smells good."  
"Thank You-Oh, Hello Peeta. Can I help you with something? Did you get another injury?"

I turn around to notice that Peeta's been lurking shyly outside of the kitchen all this time, and is only now hesitantly coming into the room.

"Uh- well, I actually"

"I asked him to stay for the interview."

A quick look of shock crosses over mothers face, before she replaces it with a warms smile and I know it's for several reasons.

When Peeta was staying with us, I was rude, hostile and sullen towards him.

I just _don't_ get along with many people.

I have never invited anyone over apart from Gale and Madge, who I have known for as long as I can remember.

Even though she only looks shocked for a second, Peeta seems to pick up on it.

"Well, that's only if it's all right with you, Ms Everdeen. I don't want to just barge in on you."

I don't really care what mother thinks. She's spent years not caring about us, not paying any attention to us, and she doesn't just get to have her opinion counted on everything after all those years of starving due to her lack of awareness.

"It's fine, Peeta."

I answer him in a sharp tone, to imply that because _I_ said he can stay, he can, it doesn't matter what my mother thinks.

"Ms Everdeen? Is it? If it's not, I understand completely."

I whip around and give Peeta a sharp, angry look. I know he's only being polite, but it stills hurts that he doesn't about what my answer is, only the answer of the depressed, careless women counts fro anything with him.

"It's fine, Peeta."

I turn back around to find mother giving him a warm smile, and I feel disgusted. She's able to be happy around some boy, but yet she couldn't even look at Prim or me for years.

"I'm going to my room for a bit, to do some homework before the interviews."

She gives a nod to grant permission, not that I care.

Of course, I'm not going to do my homework, I never do, but I know she wouldn't just let me go into a bedroom with a boy, alone.

I walk down the short hallway, and turn into the room I share with Prim, and Peeta follows, closing the door behind him.

He gives me a smug grin and asks seductively,

"Shall we pick up where we left off at the meadow?"

And with that, he closes he space between us, wrapping his arms around my wait and pressing his lips firmly, yet lovingly on to mine, kissing hungrily. But I just push him off, which takes a while because he's reluctant to stop. But I give him a huge shove with all my strength that ends him up falling onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted to be close to me, and kiss me."

"Yeah, well, I don't think we can do it here."

"Why not?"

"Well, don't you have to get permission from my mother first?"

My voice is dripping with anger and sarcasm in the last comment, but I don't care. Because I am honestly mad about that. He should just listen to what I say.

"Katniss, I was just being polite."

"_I _said you could stay, that's all the permission you need!"

I'm yelling now, but he doesn't get angry with me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to upset you."

Then the door swings open and Prim runs in, looking alerted.

"Katniss, is everything all right? Why are you yelling?"

"Hey, little duck. No need to worry, Me and Peeta were just-"

But I don't even get to finish saying some lame excuse, because she's all ready squealing his name and throwing herself into his arms, where he spins her around and tickles her till she's giggling like crazy, and screaming out

"Mercy, Mercy, I surrender Peeta, PLEASE."

He eventually stops, and then she leaves the room because mother calls her to help her go to someone's house for an injury that needs stitching.

Leaving Peeta and I home alone.

"You know, Katniss, there's still an hour until the interviews start."

I joke around with him by saying,

"Yeah, I know, plenty of time to do my homework."

He doesn't even bother to protest, his lips do that for him, and I can't resist him. We make our way to my bedroom, and collapse into a tangle of bodies onto the bed.

We're interrupted from our make out session when we hear a knock at the door. It can't be Mother or Prim, they wouldn't knock. And I can't think of anyone else who would come to out house at 6:30 in the night, especially during the games. I instrust Peeta not to move off the bed, so that we can resume this soon.

So, when I swing the door open to find Gale standing there, I am very surprised. And not in a good way. After our fight in the hob, I have managed to avoid him, and even hunt without him. He notices my shocked expression, and he quickly explains, very apologetically. And that means he truly means it, because Gale hardly ever sincerely apologizes for anything.

"Katniss, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. I should have just believed you when you said there was nothing going on with you two. But, I've been doing some thinking, and I fully trust you now, and I'm sorry I didn't before. Please forgive me? I've truly missed having you as a hunting partner."

He even manages to work up a small smile, once again very rare with Gale.

But whilst Gale is feeling apologetic for not believing me, all I feel is guilt. Because he was right, whilst I was denying it at the time, I guess there was _some sort_ of connection between me and Peeta.

"Yeah, it's fine. I gotta go, but thanks for stopping by and apologizing. I'll see you on Sunday for a big hunt. Bye."

I start to close the door, and Gale looks confused and a little dejected. I understand why. I'm not usually this forgiving, when someone does wrong by me, it takes a long time for me to start being nice to them again, if I even do at all. Also, I'm not usually this hostile to Gale. Sure, I'm not the most friendly person, but to the people I've known for ages, I'm quite polite towards them.

But, the truth is, I don't want him to see Peeta.

Because I know it'll hurt him. Because he'll think we've been together the whole time, and that I lied to him, and I've been angry at him, when he should've been angry at me. Then he won't want to talk to me for a very long time, because he's a lot like me in the sense that he's not very forgiving. Which means I'll go ven longer without a hunting partner, which mean less food.

Which juts proves how selfish I am.

If I were a decent person, my train of thoughts would've stopped at 'Because I know it'll hurt him'. They shouldn't have gone on about how badly it would effect me, or how much I'd suffer.

But, I don't have much longer to think about how much of a horrible person I am, because I am broken from my thoughts when I hear my name being called out.

"Who is it Katniss? Are they bothering you?"

Peeta. _Shit_.

I would attempt to just pretend as if I didn't hear anything, but it's too late, because Gales eyes are alarmed and he is pushing past me to get into the house.

I quickly run down the hall to where I find Gale standing in the doorway to my room.

Where Peeta is quickly jumping off the bed and buttoning his shirt back up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."

Gale shouts in fury, and rage.

I quickly start pleading, because I assume he is angry because he thinks I've lied to him.

"Gale, please, I-"

He quickly swirls around to face me, determination for revenge in his eyes.

"Is he forcing this on you? Is he forcing you to kiss him, and to do…. Other things, you're not comfortable with?"

"No, Gale. He's not forcing me to do anything."

I watch as the fury in his yes slowly turns to a hurt expression.

"Well, I better go home then. I'd hate to interrupt you two."

I let him walk out of the room, but decide that I should probably try to make things right with him, because I have honestly missed having him around.

I run to the front door, and see Gale just starting to make his way down the porch steps.

"Wait, Gale."

He whips around to face me.

"Why don't you come in, and watch the interviews with us."

"I'm sure you don't want me. With your mother and Prim as well, the house will be too crowded."

"Actually, mother and Prim are watching the interviews at a patients house. Please stay."

He sighs and reluctantly walks back up the steps and into the house.

0000000

There is more tension in this room then there are trees in the forest. Or blades of grass in the meadow.

When Gale and me walked back inside, Peeta had positioned himself on one of the couches, and he held his hand out to Gale, in a silent form of a truce. Gale just ignored him and sat on the other couch, making me choose whom to sit with. After mentally battling it out, I sat next to Peeta. It wasn't because I liked Peeta better (all though that's not entirely incorrect), it was because I wanted to prove a point to bith of them. To Gale, that even though I care deeply about him (which I proved by inviting him to stay, when I easily could have just let him walk home), I won't let him boss me around, and tell me who I can be friends with and hang around with. To Peeta, that I'm not ashamed to be seen with him.

Though, he still seems quite awkward about the situation and nervous around Gale, which I would be too, if the last time I encountered his presence resulted in me spending two weeks recovering with a healer. So, I reach out and take his hand, giving him a warm, and surprisingly not forced, smile. This seems to ease his tension, cause his body relaxes and he returns my smile. Both smiles disappear quickly though, because the TV has just come to life with the capitol seal and

Panem's anthem.

Peeta squeezes my hand, in a reassuring way. To let me know whatever happens, he'll be there for me.

Like every year, Caesar Flickerman starts off the show, creeping me out like always, with his powdery blue hair and sequined jacket. He starts off my introducing to the stage the pro active, and slutty, district one girl. Then the boy. Then the semi-hostile girl from 2. And that's where I stop paying attention. That is, until Madge comes onto the stage.

She looks more beautiful than ever. And it makes me feel sick. And hatred, towards the Capitol. My best friend is about to be sent into an arena to fight for her life, and all the can think about is making her look pretty.

But, honestly, they've achieved their goal. She is dressed in a mid-thigh length, light yellow dress that sparkles in the lighting. She looks as radiant as the sun, with her hair now sleek and curled. She has a bright smile on as her and Caesar greet each other.

She takes her seat, and I brace myself for the inner-horror that's going to come.

"So, Madge, tell me. What is your favorite thing about the Capitol."

"Oh, it would have to be the- the beautiful dresses!"

She sounds like such a little girl saying that, and usually I would laugh, but instead a tear rolls down my cheek. Every time we saw a Capitol women, I would laugh at how ridiculous every aspect of her looked, whilst Madge would tell me off, and compliment her on her exquisite clothing. She always was a big fan of frivolous clothing. More memories of dressing up in her mothers fancy clothes as kids, and playing around with her expensive make up.

I can barely watch the rest of the interview; I have so many tears blocking my vision. I mustn't be as silent as I thought I was, because Peeta moves over and wraps his arms around me, and I cry all my emotion out, whilst burying my head as far into his chest as possible. When I finally manage to pull myself out of my hiding spot, I notice Gale looking intensely uncomfortable, and something else- but I can't quite put on my finger on what, exactly.

He stands up, making up some excuse about how his mother will be worrying, and walks to the front door. Whilst I know she will worry if he stays out too long, she will know he's with a friend.

So, I feel bad for having that little display with Peeta, and tell Peeta I'll be right back, and race out of the house, where I find Gale a few metres away from the house.

"Gale!"

He turns around to face me, and starts walking back, closer to me.

"I'm sorry, about what happened with Peeta."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, because it obviously made you really uncomfortable, and I feel really bad about that."

He chuckles slightly, mainly to himself.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault I feel the way I do."

"It _is _ my fault you feel uncomfortable, Gale."

"That's only slightly what I'm feeling."

I look at him, curiously. He looks back at me with worry in his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and then continues.

"More than anything, I feel jealous."

And then, before I can react, he's pressed his lips onto mine.

It's something I've done with Peeta a few times, but with Gale I don't feel that stirring in my stomach, or that hunger within me. So, when we break apart, I give Gale a hard look, and then confused as to why he did it, and hurt that he would betray our friendship like that, I whip around quickly, about to run away, back into the house, to see Peeta again., to know that everything will be again.

I don't have to take a single step to see his face. The last thing I see before he runs away, out of the Seam, is his hurt expression and the tears streaming down his face.

And I know that not everything will be okay.

**Honestly, when I wrote about her fight with Gale a few chapters ago, I thought that'd be the end of him for this story, but I decided to heat things up a bit with a bit of drama! :D**

**If you have time, please review what you liked/disliked about this chapter, and let me know of any ideas you have for the story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Make things right

**OH MY JAWSH. IT'S BEEN 4 DAYS. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG , i'm in grade 9, and I have been doing NAPLAN, as well and other assignments. I know in America the school year is coming to an end in the next few months, but unfortunately, in Australia we don't have any holidays until September, and our school year ends in December. I just though it'd let you all know that.**

**Thank you to everyone who has alerted/favourited or reviewed, everytime i get an email saying that i'm like YAY, someone is enjoying my writing! :D**

**Here are my replies to the reviewers of Chapter 19:**

_**HP Fanatic 2498: **_Thank You for reviewing! Thank you :). Sorry this wasn't updated very quickly, but i've been kinda busy lately.

_**ViaM4791:**_ Thanks for reviewing! OMFG... THANK YOU! That is soooo nice! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope that continues! I have taken your advice, and written another chapter! :D

_**anon: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm really sorry you're not enjoying the story! I know in the books there are no mentions of cinemas or cafes, but as it's a fanfiction I am changing a few things around. I'm honestly very sorry that you're not liking the story!

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney:**_ Thanks for reviewing! I hope you're enjoying the story!

_**catching-fire-21: **_Thank You for reviewing! Thanks, I'm trying to play a bit on the love triangle, but not make it too sappy and heart breaking. I'm glad you're liking it, and I hope that continues!

_**: **_Thanks For reviewing! I hope this is soon enough, I'd hate to make people goes crazy from suspense ;D

I'd love to read your story, and I will straight away!

_**marzipanthursday: **_Thanks for reviewing! Though I already PM'd you, I thought i'd still mention you here, because every reviewer is amazing! :D

_**Mockingjay1298: **_Thank You for reviewing! I think I already PM'd you, but still, thank you for taking time to leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 20!**

**-Hannah**

For the past two weeks since Gale kissed me, I haven't talked to Gale. And Peeta hasn't talked to me. I've tried to contact him, but every time I go near him, he manages to escape from the situation.

Every time I've gone into the bakery and Peeta's been out front serving, he's quickly disappeared out back, sending in another family member, usually his dad, to replace him. At lunches, he's been sitting with the most rich, popular merchants. Always sitting next to Savannah Curtis and flirting with her.

I just sit by myself, in my dark, corner table and try to convince myself I don't care if I sit by myself. That I don't care if Peeta and me are friends or not. That I don't care if Peeta has moved on from me, and has now transferred his love to Savannah.

As hard as I try to convince myself, I know, deep down, that I'm kidding myself. After all Peeta's done for me, how can I not care if he's with me or not?

I'm not a big fan of making big displays of my affection, or telling people just how much they mean to me, but I need to make things right with Peeta, everything feels awful when he's not around, and I think that's the only way I can make him see just how sorry I am.

I'd love to be able to just say the kiss with Gale meant nothing to me, but I'd be lying. It didn't make me feel happy and warm inside, like Peeta's kisses, but it made me feel something. Confusion. A needy feeling. I just can't seem to sort my feelings for Gale out. Nothings clear when it comes to him. But everything's finally beginning to come clear about Peeta.

I just need to get the chance to talk to him, to make him see he's the one I have feelings for, not Gale.

In history, the first class of the day, I walk in to find only two kids in the classroom. Estyll and Peeta. Estyll, who's a teachers pet, but nice enough, is sitting up the front of the classroom, chatting away with the teacher. Peeta's sitting towards the back of the room, sitting at one table in a pair of tables. So, that leaves a desk right next to his available. And, since I'm early, no one is going to disturb the peace for a while Perfect.

I walk over, a bit nervously, and place my things on the desk next to Peeta's. He glances up at me for a brief second, and then stares straight ahead at the whiteboard.

Undented by his lack of greeting, I hop into the seat, and turn to face him.

"Hey Peeta."

He just keeps staring ahead at the whiteboard.

And he keeps staring for 5 minutes, until everyone else starts pouring into the class, and he snaps out of it to greet them all with the warm grins and kind words he used to use with me.

Then, just after he's finished chatting about his weekend with Pat, he turns to face me, with a grim expression and sharply and coolly asks rudely,

"Excuse me, _Katniss_, but could you please move? A close _friend_ of mine would like to sit there."

I feel choked up, and I can feel the tears start welling up, so I quickly gather my stuff up and bolt to a desk up the front, by myself because I don't have Madge to sit next to anymore.

Madge. Another person who is suffering because of my selfishness.

History is usually my favorite class. But, today I'm not listening to what the teacher is saying. I can hear him, and I want so badly to be able to listen, but I can't. My head is too clouded up with thoughts.

About my encounter with Peeta.

Even though he's been ignoring me, I never thought he would ever speak to me like that.

_Treat _ me like that

Make me _feel_ like that.

Like I was no more important to him than a speck of dirt on his shoe.

This is why I don't allow myself to love anybody, or care deeply for anyone. They always leave you. Though, this time is different.

My father left me because he died in a mining accident, I couldn't have stopped that.

My mother left me due to depression, there wasn't a whole lot I could do about that either.

Madge left me because of the games. There was something I could have done, but if I had gone, I still would have lost her.

I've lost Peeta because he's left me. Deserted me. He knew how hard it was for me to allow myself feel _anything_ for him. He knew that I was so worried he was going to leave me, but he promised he'd always be there for me, not matter what.

And here I am, with Peeta's promise broken. All because _Gale_ kissed _me_ and Peeta won't give me the chance to explain.

Though I know I don't deserve the chance. He knew I wasn't definite about my feelings, and I can see how that would make him doubt if I would happily kiss another person.

And that's all my fault. Because I was too worried that Peeta would desert me, I would let him know just how much I cared for him, and know he thinks I kissed another guy because he thinks I didn't care that much for him.

But I have to change that. I can't spend the rest of my life regretting not telling Peeta how strong my feelings for him are. I need to make things right, let him know I would never have a relationship with Gale, or anyone else, because he's the only guy I want to be with.

Even Savannah shooting me a smug look whilst walking out of the history classroom with her arm linked with Peeta's doesn't ruin my plan, or good mood.

I'm in a good mood because this afternoon, I'm going to make things right with Peeta.

0000000000000

I manage to make it through the rest of the days classes, and even pay attention in a few, but most of my mind is thinking about this afternoon, where I'll make up with Peeta. And might even end up making _out_ with Peeta, if things go well. Of course they'll go well. I know Peeta will be over the moon to hear me finally express my feelings for him.

I walk Prim home, letting her talk the whole way home, about her day, and her really nice substitute teacher, occasionally making comments on what she's saying.

When we get home, prim decides to go over to the Hwthornes for a bit, and play with Posy, and I quickly jump in the shower, even though its cold, and even wash my hair briefly.

I put on a silky, dressy, deep green top that Madge once gave me for my birthday, and a pair of jeans, also a gift from Madge.

I chuck on my hunting boots, and dry my hair off a bit, but it's still a little damp, so I let it hang down freely.

Peeta likes it better loose, anyway.

I take one last look in the full-length mirror, and I have to say, If anyone from the hob saw me now, I'd be highly ashamed of what I look like. Girly, pathetic, weak.

But, I also look a bit dressier than usual, and I hope Peeta appreciates the effort I put into looking nice for him.

I scribble a quick note, saying I'm out and that I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't wait up for me, and then exit the house.

The walk through town isn't very fun. People stare at me the whole time, and I can hear people whispering, saying

"Is that _Katniss Everdeen_ all dressed up?"

"Isn't that the girl with the braid? Why is her hair not in a braid?"

But I don't care if people think I look absolutely hideous. Because, I know Peeta won't think that of me, and his opinion is the only one I care about right now.

_He's_ all I care about right now.

I finally reach the bakery, the bell ringing as I open the door. Peeta's father comes out, which I was hoping for, because it's Peeta's day off, and every other member of his family thinks of me as 'Seam trash', apart from his father.

At first, he seems a little surprised by my outfit, but he quickly greets me friendly, and asks how he can help me.

"Well, I was wondering if Peeta was home?"  
At first, he seems a little hesitant to answer, but he finally gets something out.

"Ah, yes, he's in his room. He has a friend over, but would you like to leave a message with me, and I'll pass it on as soon as I can?"

I wasn't expecting Peeta to have a friend over, but I now I still have to got hrough with my plan, with my speech, and what I have ready to say cannot be passed on from his dad.

"Please, Mr Mellark. I have something urgent I need to tell Peeta."

He looks at me knowingly, as if he knows what I'm going to tell Peeta, and he gives me a sad smile and says,

"I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but go on up."

I dash up the stairs, wondering why Mr Mellark was against me coming up stairs, and then realize Mrs Mellark might be up here. But, there are no signs of her, so I am back to my curiosity.

All of my previous curiosity vanishes when I reach Peeta's room and open the door.

I just stand there for a moment as they turn around and look at me. Me, the disruption.

They. Peeta and Savannah. Making out on the bed.

Now breaking apart and sitting on the bed. Savannah glaring at me angrily, Peeta watching me carefully, to see my reaction, I think. The sick bastard.

I suddenly can't stand to be in the same building as them, and I race out of the room and down the stairs and out of the bakery, running around to the backyard, and reaching the old tree in their backyard, slinking down and sitting with my back pressed against the big, strong trunk.

And I sob.

I sob tears for Peeta.

For the fact that I've now officially lost him.

For the fact that it's my fault, because I have let him think I don't care about him.

I just sit there, letting there tears fall, and just thinking about everything I've done wrong to mess things up with Peeta, when it starts raining. It rains so hard that I can't distinguish my tears from rain drops, but I don't care, and I hardly notice, how hard it's pouring down or how cold it is.

After about 5 minutes, I can just make out a figure moving towards me, coming from the back of the bakery.

As the person gets closer, I make out blonde hair, and shining blue eyes. Peeta.

He sits down next to me, his back against the trunk next to mine.

He glances over at me, and then removes his jacket, and places it over my shoulders, securing the top button. It's not until his does this, do I notice just how freezing I was.

After a few minutes, I hear him take a deep sigh, and then he starts talking.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I wasn't thinking clearly, I just-"

"Peeta, you don't have to apologize, I was the one who messed things up."

"Please, let me finish. I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted to make you feel hurt. To make you feel the pain I felt when I saw you and Gale were kissing. But, I can't believe I even thought of doing that to you."  
I look up at him, hopefully.  
"So, you still care about me, at least a little bit?"

He chuckles a little, mostly to himself, I think.

"Are you kidding me, Katniss? You honestly thought I _stopped_ caring about you? The reason I was ignoring you was because I got hurt so much when I saw you and Gale kissing. The only reason I got so hurt, was because I love you so much, and it completely crushed me to see you kissing someone who isn't me."

"Oh, Peeta. I didn't want to kiss him. He kissed me. I, I – I don't _want_ to kiss anyone who isn't you."

He turns around to face me, and cups my face in his hands, his blue eyes staring into mine, searching mine for something.

He leans in, and we share a warm, loving kiss before him pulls back, embracing me and putting his face close to my ear.

"Katniss, how are we going to make this work? You don't want to love anyone, and your so confused, and I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to handle you just withdrawing from me as you've already done lots of times."

I pull back, and hold his gaze steadily as I say what I've been wanting to say all afternoon.

"Peeta, you're right. I am very confused about how I feel about a lot of people and things."  
He looks upset, and he open his mouth to speak, but I continue, not giving him the chance.

"When it comes to you though, there's always this nagging feeling that won't go away. The feeling of care and well, I'm not sure I love you yet, but I know I do have strong feelings for you."

And with that, he leans over and we kiss, not caring that we are soaked with rain and will probably get sick.

**Sorry it's not very long, but I really hope you like it. I had to stay up late to get it finished, because I didn't want to let you down another night. It's currently 12am, so goodnight everyone and have a good weekend, I'll try to update soon!**

**I love to hear everyone's opinion about the story and I love to hear all your ideas and suggestions. So, if you have any time, please leave a review telling me what you like/dislike about this story, and chapter! :)**

**-Hannahs**


	21. Chapter 21: Let the Games begin

**It's been over a week, and I am truly sorry for my in-activenes. I have a ton of assignments and tests to study for, so I hope you can forgive me! Truly sorry though! **

**Thank you to all of you amazing story alerters/favorites/ reviewers and readers! You are all wonderful! :)**

_**Here are my replies to the reviews of Chapter 20:**_

_**Callista Wolfwood- **_Thank You! I'm really glad your enjoying the story so far, and I hope it continues! Thanks for Reviewing!

_**- **_Thanks For reviewing! I'm really happy you're liking the story so far and I hope you continue to like it.

_**Peetaxkatniss- **_Thank You for leaving a review! Sorry that I changed her a little, I'm trying to keep her as in character as possible, whilst changing the way things happen.

Thank you for your suggestion of how to bring Haymitch into it!

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney- **_Thank you for reviewing! Peeta was awfully Jerky, and she shouldn't have forgiven him that easily, but i love Peenis and i can't stand to see them fighting. :D

_**RachelEverdeen- **_Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the story; I hope that continues to be the case! :D

_**starrygirlb- **_Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! :)

_**catching-fire-21- **_Thanks for reviewing! OMG THANK YOU... honestly, I can not put into words how much that means to me, you are so sweet!

_**hippygirl13- **_Thank You for reviewing!Don't apologize, I don't review every story I read straight away... thank you for doing it though! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

**-Hannah**

Well, I did end up getting sick. I wake up on Tuesday morning with an awful cough and a throbbing headache. My mother says it's just a regular cold, but that I should take the day off because it most likely is contagious.

I still help Prim get ready for school, and she goes. Mother says she has patients to visit all day, and won't be home until dinner.

Once she's left, and I'm lying on the couch, I close my eyes and recount what happened last night. It was so worth getting sick.

We didn't do anything too "mature", but we _did _share some amazing, passionate kisses that I won't forget for a long time.

I usually love getting days off school, because it means a day without getting teased and bullied. The bad thing is, the days when I'm too sick to go to school, I'm too sick to hunt. I didn't hunt yesterday, either, or day the day before, so we have no fresh meat, and not enough money to buy some from the butcher or from the hob.

I must have dozed off, because all of a sudden it's 1pm and the television is coming to life, President Snow's face filling up the screen with his evil, snake-like eyes.

"Citizens of Panem, I am reaching out to inform you that tonight is a required viewing night. The games will start finally start tonight, as they were planned to two weeks ago, but got delayed because I unfortunately was very I'll. Make sure to be either at your house or at your district town square by 6pm, to watch the games begin. To all the districts, I wish you the best of luck, and I hope the odds are in your tributes favour."

I fight back the urge to bawl like baby, only because my head hurts enough as it is, crying will only make things worse. Tonight is the night where my best friend in the whole of Panem meets the arena that could end her life. Tonight is the night where my best friend in the whole of Panem could die.

Sensing a massive breakdown coming on, I get up and go to the bathroom. I fill the bath up with cold water, which is just what I need to break myself out of this horrible, twisted, dark haze of fear for Madge, and hop in it, letting the freezing water seep into my skin, freeze up my veins. Or so it feels like it.

I fall asleep in the bath, and then hop out and put my hunting clothes on. I still feel awful, but I decide I need to do something to distract myself from sitting around and worrying myself to depression for Madge.

I look in the cupboard for something, anything to eat, since I haven't eaten all day and I don't want to completely starve myself, only because Madge wouldn't want me to waste my life away. I'm not very surprised when I find absolutely nothing in all of the cupboards. I'm not surprised, but I am worried. No food means starving. Starving means death. Honestly, I wouldn't be too upset if I died, but I can't let Prim die.

So, I leave the house, locking up the door behind me. I decide to go hunting, but I want to go for a walk through town first, to waste a bit of my spare time. So, I take my time walking through the Seam, and when I reach the edge of the town square, I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy, and my vision in fogging up.

I keep on walking though, this isn't something new to me, starvation used to be a part of the family, back when my dad died and I couldn't hunt. But today, it feel worse than ever, probably because I'm already sick; with my cold, and with worry about Madge's destiny tonight.

As I stroll past the Cartwright's shoe shop, I feel myself start to stumble, then all of a sudden I collapse on the ground and everything's black.

I my eyes flicker open, but I immediately snap them closed once again when the sharp sunlight hits them, burning into my eyes. I suddenly hear a pair of feet race closer to me, and then warm, gently hands are stroking my face, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears.

Reflexively, I lift my hand u and slap the "attacker" hard across the face, before abruptly opening my eyes once again, and jolting up into a seating position, before my head feels dizzy again and I fall onto my back again. Then, a face leans over mine, the face of the person who was touching my face before. I feel my face heating up with embarrassment and shame. Because the "attacker" was Peeta Mellark.

He smirks at me, before placing a cool washcloth on my forehead and saying, jokingly,

"You know, you could have just told me to piss off, there was no need for physical violence."

I give a small smile, because I know he's kidding, but I can't help feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't know who it was."

He just smiles warmly at me, before leaning down and softly planting his lips on mine, but I push him off gently.

"I wouldn't get too close, I'm contaminated with a contagious cold."

"I don't care if you have a deadly disease, Katniss. I would catch the plague if it meant I got to kiss you."

I decide to ignore this comment, and instead ask about my whereabouts.  
"Peeta, where exactly am I. Because I last remember being in front of the shoe shop."

"Oh, yeah. You're in my living room, above the bakery."

"How did I get here?"

"I was walking home from school, and I saw you unconscious on the street, so I carried you here, and my Dad and I bandaged up the cut on your forehead, and applied cold wash cloths, because your temperature was dangerously high."

"Oh, well, thank you. I should get going home now though, mother and Prim will be worried about me."

"Actually, I was wondering if you and your family would like to stay for dinner."  
He can obviously see I'm about to say no, which I am, so he quickly gets in first, giving an explanation.

"Prim was walking home with me, she wanted to see the cakes, and so she's downstairs serving at the bakery. It's to say thank you to your family to looking after me when I was sick."

"Peeta, you paid us for that. You don't owe us anything for looking after you."

He sheepishly lowers his head, and says, quietly,

"Well, also, I really want you to get to know my dad better. My mother and my brothers are both against seam people, and they're out tonight with friends, but my dad, he doesn't care where people are from. You're the most important thing in my life, and I want the family member I most care about, to get to know and love you."

Even though it's really sweet, I still don't really want to have dinner here. I want to go home, curl up on the couch, and let myself feel depressed as I watch my best friend fight for her life.

"Please, Katniss. It's only dinner. If you have an awful time, then I'll never ask anything of you ever again."  
He looks, and sounds, so pleading. He's always been so selfless with me, always doing nice things for me, so I decide to just accept the invite. So I don't owe him as much anymore.

I sigh before grudgingly replying with

"Fine then, but only this once."

Even my impolite yes is enough to make him happy. His warms smile turns into a massive grin and he stands up, offering his hand out to me. I accept it, and we walk downstairs. I feel a lot better, but I'm still a bit dizzy, one of the effects of starvation. I'm just glad Prim got some food today, or else she'd be even worse than this; she's so young and little.

Then I remember. We don't have anything else at home. Prim won't have any food tomorrow.

I pull my hand out of Peeta's and say,

"Peeta, I got to go for a hunt. We have no food, and Prim needs something to eat tomorrow."

His eyes are soft, and his voice is too, but it is also firm.

"Katniss, it's 5 o'clock. The games start in an hour, and you also need to eat dinner. Don't worry about food, I'll give you some stuff for tomorrow."

Last time I was this starved, was 5 years ago. Peeta came to my rescue back then, too. And I've never been able to get over how much I owe him. I can't accept his help again, or else I'll owe him my entire life, I don't already.

"Peeta, I can get my own food. I'll be back at my home before six. Just please make sure Prim gets home safely."

I take a few steps, but then I am blocked my Peeta's large frame.

"No, Katniss. You're sick and you haven't eaten all day. You are staying and eating dinner, and then I will give you some food, and you can go hunting to tomorrow."

"Thank you Peeta, but I don't need-"

My protesting is cut off by his warm, gentle lips. He doesn't kiss me for too long, but it's enough to calm me down, and enough to accept his offer.

"Alright"

He smiles, and continues to lead me to the kitchen.

As we're walking home, hand-in-hand in a friendly way, with Prim skipping in front of us, I think of how dinner really wasn't that bad.

I don't usually care what people think about me, but I am actually quite pleased with the fact that Peeta' dad like me, or so Peeta keeps telling me over and over again.

I feel a lot better now, with some food in my body, but unfortunately, the feeling of owing Peeta just keeps growing. After dinner, he packed a bag with a couple of loaves of bread, so that we'd have some food whilst I am recovering. He tried to make it sound as though he was talking about me recovering from a cold, but I know what he truly meant. Whilst I am recovering from the Games.

When we reach the house, and step inside, I find mother has already gotten home, and is sitting on the couch, and Prim has taken the seat next to her. The TV is just coming to life, the capitol seal and anthem playing.

Suddenly, I feel a whole lot of bolts of emotions run through me. Fear, worry, heart-ache, sorrow. All for Madge.

Peeta lets go of my hand, and kisses my cheek. He says goodnight to me and Prim and starts to turn away, but I quickly grab his hand and turn him back around.

He gives me a curious look and I return with a pleading, begging one.

"Please, Peeta, Please stay. I need you. Please stay."

He comfortingly wraps me in his arms and whispers into my ear

"Always."

Before leading me into the living room and sitting on the couch opposite mother and Prim. I curl into a ball, resting my head so that it's comfortably resting on his steady, and comforting chest, but I can still (unfortunately) see the television.

And then, I see the thing I have been have been dreading the past two weeks. The thing I have been having nightmares about.

All the tributes are raising up from the ground, on the platforms. The arena this year look like one I could do well in, because there's a large forest on one side of the wide open plain with the cornucopia. I try to keep my head from thinking about how this is my entire fault, and from feel sick with guilt. I would have had a decent chance of succeeding.

I sport Madge; she's right in the middle. I can see her searching the things around the cornucopia for something useful, her eyes locking determinedly onto an organe backpack about 20 metres away from her. I silently beg her not to do it. Not to go for the backpack. Sure, It might contain some things that could save her life, but it's not worth going into the initial bloodbath that occurs at the start of every games.

The countdown is at twenty seconds, and Madge is still staring at the backpack, so I start begging her out loud, thinking that might make my wishes more real, might make her hear them.

"No Madge, No. Don't go for the backpack. _Please_ don't go for the backpack."

Peeta starts running his hand up and down my back, but I'm not even paying attention anymore, because the countdown just reached 3 and Cladius Templesmith is currently saying

"Ladies and Gentleman Let the 74hth annual Hunger Games begin."

The tributes instantly spring into action, some running in all different directions away from the cornucopia, some running straight towards it. Three kids are dead within 30 seconds of the gong going off. Madge starts to sprint to the backpack, makes it 10 meters and then notices the other kid from 12 running towards the woods, and suddenly hesitates with her plans to get the bag.

But, after about 5 seconds of thinking time, 5 seconds too many, she heads towards the backpack, reaching it at the same time as a career.

I bury my head into Peeta's chest, afraid of what might happen to her.

Trying to get comfortable, I lift my head up for a second. At just the wrong second.

Madge wasn't fast enough to run away.

But the career was fast enough to slice her stomach open with his sword, he screams filling the arena, filling our house, filling me ears. Implanting themselves in my head, and I know they'll never leave me. Her wide, terrified, dying eyes will never leave me, either. Neither will her limp, blood-covered body, collapsing to the ground as her screams suddenly stop, and her body just lays there, her dead, glassy eyes wide open and her skin pale; lifeless.

Just those few seconds where I lifted my head to get comfortable, have completely ruined my entire life. My life just doesn't feel worth living anymore.

**The beginning of the chapter wasn't so great, but I hope at least the last bit was okay. Sorry to all you Madge-lovers, but I felt this was the best move, story-wise. I want to keep this story going on forever, but I think there will probably only be about two or three more chapters. ******Sad Face** :(**

**However, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do some of the bits from this story in other people's perspective.**

**Like, what Peeta was feeling and think when he was staying at the Everdeens with Katniss. Or, what Gale was thinking when he bashed up Peeta. What was Madge was feeling after and thoughout the date.**

**It's just an idea, but please review or PM to let me know if it's an idea you're interested in! :)**

**Hopefully see you soon!**

**-Hannah**


	22. Chapter 22: Madge is gone

** .GOSH. I feel like such a terrible person. It's been about 2 weeks since the last chapter. Writers block+ a ton of school assignments and tests= Not very much writing time for me.**

**I only have 2 weeks left of school though, and then it'll be holidays and lots of writing! :D**

**I thought I'd let all know that once this story is completed (in a few chapters time, sadly) I have decided to do a few different POV's of what other people where thinking at different points during the story, due to some people requesting it. I'l let you know of more details about that in the upcoming chapters.**

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney and Navie: **_Thanks for reviewing! Thank you both for your idea's suggestions! :)

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Hunger Games.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 22! :)**

**-Hannah**

As if anticipating my next move to be to run away, Peeta wraps his arms around me, and clutches me tightly, as if trying to comfort me, and also make sure I stay there; with him, with Prim, with mother; physically and mentally.

Normal Katniss would have leapt to her feet and bolted as far away from the television as possible, once she had seen her best friend, her sister, die a horrible, gruesome death. But I'm not normal right now. I don't have the strength to run away, or to speak. All that's going on in my mind is replays of Madge's life ending. The sword slicing her stomach open. Her screams filling the air. Her eyes going wide with fear and pain.

And then nothing. Then she was just lying on the ground in a lifeledd, bloody heap on the ground. Dead. The only person outside of my family that I'm sure I love, no confusions what so ever, is dead.

Madge, who I grew up with, who I was so very close to. Madge, who became my best friend on the first day of school ever during playtime, when we used to pretend we were fancy, Capitol women; impersonating their accents and the way they walked, as we had always seen on the TV. Madge, who's house I used to go to all the time, which pretty much turned into a second home for me, If I ever needed somewhere to stay when Prim and mother were treating a critical patient. Madge, who used to walk me to the district fence all the time, all ways to scared to go beyond the fence into the woods, ever since the one time she did. She did pick a bad day to come. It was in June 2 years ago. I had begged and begged her to come out, just for a little bit, and after a while she caved, and though she would never have admitted it, I think she was curious about what it was like out of the district, what the woods were like. So, we went out and we had walked for about 15 minutes into the woods when something not often spotted came into sight. A wild dog, and a large one of that.

If I had been with Gale, we would have instantly shot it down, and sold it to Greasy Sae to use in her soup, and make some good money off of it. But, Madge, who was a Merchant kid and, despite how much I loved her, was really soft; as in she had never seen a wild animal apart from birds, and had never been in a situation slightly dangerous (apart from the reaping) was absolutely terrified, and did something that I instantly knew could be disastrous. She screamed. And when I say screamed, I mean at an ear-splitting volume so high I was worried the people in district 12 would hear and report it, which would get us in a lot of trouble. The main reason this was such the wrong thing to do though, was because it alerted the wild dog to us, and they can be highly dangerous. And then the chase began. We ran and ran as fast as we could, but Madge wasn't a very fast runner, and didn't know the woods well and she kept tripping over roots, so I had to keep stopping to help her up. It wasn't even until we were safely back under the fence, that we realized the dog had stopped chasing us way back. We collapsed on the ground in a heap of laughter, ignoring all the strange stares and comments thrown our way. And that's how things all ways stayed. Madge and I, we used to all ways sit together at school everyday, used to all ways go most places together, and didn't care what people said. Didn't care if people looked down on us for "mixing with the other social class". Madge, who when my father died, used to all ways just sit there at lunch, never expecting me to talk and never breaking the mournful silence until I was ready to. Madge, who used to slip me extra money for the strawberries I'd sell her family, who used to give me her "old" clothes, who used to help me and my family in any way she could. Madge, who I dearly loved and who was one of the most important and significant and amazing people in my life.

So, lacking the, mental and physical, strength I need to flee from the television and room which displayed the death of the person I love, I just go limp into a crumpled mess of tears and, inner and outer, screams for Madge. Peeta stays with me, his arms securely and protectively around me, trying to protect me from my fears, but not working. He's there; telling me in a soothing voice everything's going to be all right, I'll get past this. Things will be okay again soon. Rubbing my back in a soothing manner, stroking my hair. He doesn't even seem fazed or angry when I pull back, and start screaming vicious things at him, screeching with all my might that he's wrong. This won't get better. Things _can't _get better. He's a liar. And other, undeserved things at him. When I start hitting him, with the little strength I have, he just wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair again. But he doesn't talk, doesn't attempt to soothe me with his words.

Maybe he's finally realizing the reality. Madge's death has and will affect my entire life. It doesn't matter how many times he holds me, or kisses me, or uses his sweet, soothing words on me. They don't matter, because what happened to Madge has affected me forever. Someone I truly love and care for died in a horrible way, because I was too selfish to protect them, to stand up and take their place in the reaping. That the person I love and care for died horribly, because of me.

Maybe's he's finally realizing the reality; Madge's death has made me crazy. I'm now in a state of mental unstableness, and I most likely will be my whole life. And the pathetic thing is, it's entirely my own, selfish fault. Maybe's he finally realized what a horrible person I truly am.

When I wake, I just lay there in bed, where Peeta carried me last night. I don't know how I even fell asleep, but I know it wasn't for long. I just lay there for a moment, feeling as though everything is fine, forgetting last night's events, until I look up and see the dress Madge lent me for the dance hanging up on a hook on my wall. And then I'm reminded of her death, slow and painful. All my fault.

I'm just staring another trip down memory lane; just staring to remember everything I can possibly remember about her, about all the times we shared together, when I hear a knock at the bedroom door. I open my mouth to answer, to yell at the intruder of my thoughts to leave me alone to grieve, to feel guilt about Madge's death, but I don't get the chance because Peeta opens the door and walks in, without my permission. He's carrying a tray and sets the tray down on the bedside table before greeting me and pulling an armchair over next to the bed.

"Hey, Katniss. I made some bread for your family, and brought some to you, as well as a soup your mother made."

As nice a gesture it is, I don't want to eat. Why should I get to? It's a pleasure Madge will never get to ever experience again. But I don't want to explain my whole theory behind my answer, so I just simply tell Peeta I don't want any because I'm not hungry.

"Katniss, you can't starve yourself. Madge wouldn't want to you."

I know Peeta doesn't mean anything bad by it, but for some reason him bringing Madge into this just infuriates me.

I start to scream at him, all the anger and guilt I feel over Madge's death pouring out through my harsh words at him.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO BRING _MY BEST FRIEND_ INTO THIS. YOU BARELY KNEW HER, YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOU HER, NOT LIKE I DID. YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER LIKE I DID. HOW DARE YOU MENTION HER? YOU HAVE_ NO_ RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME AS IF YOU KNEW HER, KNEW WHAT SHE WANTED? BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU, THINGS DIDN'T ALL WAYS GO HER WAY. SHE DIDN'T _WANT_ TO GO INTO THE HUNGER GAMES, SHE DIDN'T_ WANT_ TO DIE, BUT SHE DID. SO, IF SHE WANTS ME TO EAT, THAT'S TOO BAD, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO, JUST ADD IT TO THE LIST OF THIGS THAT DIDN'T GO HER WAY."

If it had been Gale, or anyone else for that matter, apart from Prim, they would have either stormed out; give up on me, or yell right back at me. They would have told me I'm being selfish, that I'm not the only one who was close to Madge, that other people are sad about her death and that I have no right saying that they don't care. All of those things would be true, and I wouldn't blame Peeta if he did either of those options, I'd do it to him, but he doesn't. He just takes a deep breath, picks up the bowl of soup and a spoon, and lifts the spoon to my mouth and says, in a soft yet firm tone,

"Open your mouth Katniss, please. You need to eat. You won't be doing yourself or anyone else any favours by starving yourself to death.

Reluctantly, I open my mouth and he feeds me the spoonful of soup, which has gone cold during my screaming riot, and tastes disgusting and it takes all my might and Peeta's encouraging words to force it down, and to stay down. And then he feeds me spoonful after spoonful of soup, until the whole bowl is gone.

I only eat one slice of bread, and I won't let Peeta force me to eat anymore.

He made a special type of loaf, raisin loaf.

Madge's favourite type of bread in the whole bakery.

Overcome by this new memory, and new wave of guilt and longing for her, and the strong will inside of me not to lash out and take my anger out on Peeta, I suddenly feel weak again.

Peeta adjusts my pillows under me so that they're more comfortable, and then puts some of the loose locks of hair that have sprawled out over my forehead gently behind my ears, telling me in a calm, sweet voice to get some rest, to relax and get some sleep. Then he starts to walk towards the door, and I know I'm not going to be able to get any sleep all by myself, the nightmares will come about Madge's death, and I'll know I won't be able to handle them without someone else with me to help me guard them off.

I know I'm being completely selfish, and taking advantage of Peeta's feelings for me when I call out his name and ask me,  
"Stay with me, please?" in such a pathetic, needing, pleading voice that normal Katniss would be utterly ashamed of.

His face goes extremely caring and gentle, instead of firm like it was when he was telling me I _had_ to eat.

He walks back over to the armchair, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before intertwining his hand with mine and telling me.

"Always"

And I actually manage to get to sleep fairly quickly with him by my side.

**I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short! I'm really and truly sorry for that! I could have made it a bit longer, but you would have had to wait longer, and it's already been long enough. I'll try to get the next chapter up during the week! :)**

**Please review with name ideas!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	23. Chapter 23: Running into troubles

**Once again, I am utterly sorry to all of you amazing readers. I said I would have the chapter up during last week, but instead it's taken me another 2 weeks. I've just been really busy with school stuff. However, yesterday was my last day of school so YAY for 2 weeks of holidays and lots of writing :D**

**There will probbaly only be a couple more chapter left, sadly, but hopefully I will write another fanfic after this one is done. If you have any suggestions, I would be very grateful! :)**

**Thank you to all these wonderful reviewers:**

_**MaidenAlice: **__Thanks for reviewing! I felt really bd for Madge, but I felt it gave more ideas for future parts of the story._

_**Aloha- Pinkly: **__Thanks for reviewing! I can't put into words how much it means to me to know that you are enjoying the story! :)_

_**Callista Wolfwood: **__Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **__Thanks for reviewing! _

_**alexanya07: **__Thanks for revieiwng! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. They are a creation of the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 24! **

**-Hannah**

I'm walking through a dense, dark forest. I'm terrified, and for some reason I feel as though I need to rush. Rush to something. But I can't quite remember what I am rushing towards, what I am looking for. But some part of my body does, somewhere deep in the back of my mind knows exactly what I need to get to, and when. No matter how far, or long I walk, the forest doesn't change in the slightest bit, and for a second I am worried I have been walking around in circles; have lost my sense of direction, until I see a light. It seems so be a bit ahead, and coming from the sky. Sunlight. With this new discovery, my urge and rush have gotten so much stronger. Suddenly, without my conscious permission, my legs are moving as fast as they will go; my feet are sprinting along the hard ground. And with each step I am moving closer to the light, closer to the place and thing I have been searching for all this time.

With great relief, I reach a clearing, I reach the sunlight. But my relief doesn't last long. Because as soon as I step foot into the bright clearing I see someone in the shadows on the opposite side of the clearing. Madge. I call out her name, and start walking towards her with outstretched arms. She takes a few steps forward, into the sunlight and I get to see her properly. But I wish I hadn't. She is standing there, cuts all over her face, arms and legs but the biggest cut is n her stomach. It's sliced open, exactly how Cato cut it in the games. I look back up to her face, nauseous by what I saw at her stomach just to notice that blood is pouring down from her face. I search her face, looking for a gash just to be horrified by the realization that the blood is coming from her eyes and ears, seeping it's way from her scalp. She doesn't cry or scream with pain, but she continues to walk towards me, staring me straight in the eyes. I look away, anywhere but her bleeding body. When I do that the screaming begins.

"LOOK AT ME YOU SELFISH GIRL. I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS. ALMOST SISTERS. BUT YOU PROVED ME WRONG. YOU, BEING SELFISH LIKE ALWAYS, LET THOSE PEOPLE SEND ME OFF TO MY DEATH AND YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE MY LIFE, WHEN THERE WS SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MURDER. YOU ARE THE REASON FOR MY DEATH AND YET YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME."

I find the strength to look at her face again, but she's no longer just staring at me. She is glowering at me with fury and hate and rage. And the I notice the spear in her hands.

'Seeing as you were fine with me being murdered, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine. A nice hole, straight through your stomach, even deeper than mine. Then she starts rushing towards me. I turn and start running away, but it's useless because once again, even though my legs are moving at a sprinting speed, I'm not moving at all. All of a sudden, my body is thrown onto the ground by some invisible force and within second Madge is positioned on top of me, spear ready in her hand and her eyes wide with malice. When she speaks, I can tell she is thirsty for revenge. My death.

She is explaining in her terrifying, malicious voice how she is going to put the spear through me slowly, so that the pain will last longer and I won't reach the mercy of death for a long while. She positions the spear at my stomach, ignoring my pleading screams and my scared screams.

She is just about to put the spear through my stomach when I hear my name being called out frantically. At first I am full of fear that it is another person to come and help Madge succeed in my murder, but it continues, getting more and more urgent, but it doesn't sound evil or angry.

An then, before the spear can go into me, my eyes are flying open and my ears are being filled with screams that I have no idea where they are coming from. And then I realize they're coming from me and I close my mouth. And then I hear the whispers in my ear and the arms wrapped my body; firm but comforting.

"It's all right Katniss. Calm down. Everything's all right. You're going to be okay. It was just a nightmare"

It was just a nightmare.

Madge wasn't really trying to kill me.

I wasn't really about to be killed.

With the relief that washes over me at these facts, I also realize I feel a little upset. Because, whilst I was terrified for my life, I was also looking forward ti Madge killing me. Because, truthfully, I am responsible for her murder and me being killed is exactly what I deserve for allowing Madge's life to end that way.

The soothing voice doesn't stop in my ear, and I turn my head up a little so that I am staring straight into Peeta's caring eyes.

"Are you all right Katniss?"

"I'll be okay", I lie. I'm never going to be okay again, not after Madge's death. Especially now that I know that nightmare's are going to greet me every night, thirsty for my pain and torture.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Even though Peeta is being awfully caring towards me, I don't want to relive the horrible things my unconscious mind went through.

"I'd rather not."  
He looks a little crushed, as though he thinks I don't trust him enough to tell him what I'm going through. I don't want to make another person upset, so I try to make it up to him.

I give him a small smile and say,

"Thank you, Peeta, for staying with me all night and helping me when I was going through that nightmare, screaming my head."

He smiles back at me.

"I'd do anything for you, Katniss. Anything."

He carefully places a few locks of my hair that has escaped my braid during the night behind my ear, and all of a sudden I am filled with emotion for him.

Gratitude, of course, for all the things he's done with me.

And also love.

I've done my best to avoid feeling love for him, I've tried my hardest to stay away from feeling so strongly towards him, but I've failed.

But, looking up into his still-worried for me, caring eyes and sweet smile placed on his face just for me, I can't help but love him.

I've got nothing else to live for, anyway.

I put me head up and sweetly kiss him on the lips and he responds immediately. Things stay sweet for a while, but just as they are getting heated up, he pulls away.

He smiles at me, apologetically.

"Sorry, you know I want to continue that, but I think we should get some breakfast."

He slides me off of him, as he had been cradling me when the nightmare and screaming started, and gets out of the bed and holds out his hand for me.

I take his hand and he leads me out into the kitchen.

On the kitchen table is a note from Primrose and mother, saying that they are going to some patient's houses and won't be back till about 5 pm. It's currently 9:30 am.

"Katniss, take a seat. I'll just slice up some of this bread for you."

So I sit down, and in a few minutes Peeta is placing a plate with bread on it on front of me, with a steaming cup of tea beside it.

I give him a genuine, grateful smile and thank him.

Being the modest person that he is, he just shakes the thank you off, telling me it doesn't bother him at all. I don't how he is so amazing and patient with me, always. If I were him, I would just give in and start screaming right back at me whenever I yelled at Peeta.

As soon as I've drained the last sip of my tea, Peeta grabs my cup and plate and takes them into the kitchen. I follow him in and, feeling helpless, smirk and say to him

"I can carry a cup and plate a few meters to the sink, you know?"

He turns around and warmly smiles at me

"I know, I just want to help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Peeta, really. For everything."

He shrugs and says

"You _know_ I'd happily do anything for you. I'd even jump off a cliff if you asked me to."

I walk right up to him and say

"Well, I'm not going to ask you to do that. I'd miss you too much."

He manages to get a grin in before I press my lips to his.

He pulls away almost instantly.

I feel a bit hurt by that. Does my breath stink? I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Shit. I just scared him away with my morning breath.

He grins again and explains why he pulled away so soon.

"Katniss, I'd love to kiss your right now, but if I do I won't be able to stop, and I've got to go for work. My shift starts at 10am."

I feel upset by the fact that Peeta is going to leave me, but I try to keep my emotions from my face so that he doesn't see how sad I am and get sad too.

I mustn't do a very good job of hiding my emotions because his face falls out of its grin into a sad expression.

"Katniss, I know you had a bad night, so if you want me to tell my dad I can't come in, I will."

I know instantly this would be worse than him leaving me. If his mother found out that he had skipped work for a seam girl, he would be bruised and bleeding, if not kicked out of his home.

"What would your mother have to say to that?"  
He gives me a small smile, understanding my point but reluctant to follow my advice; go to work.

"All right, but if you need anything, anything at all, come to the bakery and I'll get it for you."

"Peeta, I'll be fine. In fact, I think I'm going to go hunting for a bit this morning."

"All right, I'll come here at about 4pm. See you then."

"Bye, Peeta"

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and heads towards the exit of the Seam, turning around and waving at me just before he is out of sight. I wave back, and then as soon as I can't see him, I run inside and rush to change into my hunting clothes and head out to the woods, sliding underneath the fence at the spot in the fence at the meadow that is broken at the bottom and can be lifted up high enough for me get under. As soon as I get into the woods, all the urgency slips out of me. Because, sometime the woods feel more like a home to me than my house in District 12. Whenever I'm in these woods, my woods, I feel safe, I feel calm, I feel happy. I feel all the things I haven't been able to feel in District 12 since my father died and I had to look after the family.

So, I start walking through the thick woods, making my way through the trres and bush without worrying about not being able to find my way home. Effortlessly, I'm able to walk without making a sound. My light and silent tread is something only something that someone who has spent years in the woods could pick up.

I collect my bow and arrow from the log that I stored it in last time I was in the woods. It feels like years ago. In reality, it was only a few days ago, but with everything that's happened, time's been going by slowly.

I head out a bit more into the woods, and then find a good hunting spot and manage to take down two squirrels.

I'm just aiming my arrow at a rabbit on the ground about 25 meters away when I feel sharp stings coming from my right arm and neck. I inspect my arm to find three red lumps forming on my arm and I reach up to feel another two on my neck.

I've been stung by Tracker Jackers.

At school we've been told that even one sting from a Tracker Jacker can kill someone, can give powerful hallucinations. I have five stings.

Knowing that my life may depend on getting to safety before I get more stings, as I don't know where the nest is, I immediately drop the squirrels I had shot and drop my bow and arrow, and start to walk towards the way I think is the exit from the woods. I soon come to the realization that I've been walking in circles, but yet in the opposite direction to the exit. To my safety. I start running, knowing that I will become in able to do so shortly, but within 15 minutes my vision starts to become hazy and I start stumbling; not just over roots, but over my own feet, on the flat ground.

I was right, after about 5 minutes of stumbling my mind becomes too foggy for me to even continue walking. So, this time when I fall over flat on my face, I don't bother hauling myself up again. I just turn onto my side and curl up into a ball wait for the hallucinations to begin.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up during the week! Please review with your opinions of this story so far and if you have any suggestions for future chapters! I'll see you all soon with chapter 25! :) **

**-Hannah**


	24. Chapter 24: Tracker Jacker Venom

**Hello, everyone! I'm SO,SO,SO,SO,SO sorry! It's been two months since my last update! I feel terrible for abandoning this story for so long, I've just been really busy with school and family stuff!**

**I will try to post a chapter every week from now on!**

**I hope I didn't lose all of you amazing people who had been reading this story!**

**Chapter 25:**

Suddenly the walls of the mine start shaking vigorously, vibrating the entire ground and limited space, making everywhere tremble and shudder with such great force I can barely keep track of where I am. That is, until I locate a familiar person with my eyes, across the other side of this quickly- deteriorating space.

My father.

I start pushing my way through the frantic, terrified men with miners outfits on, and when I get about 5 meters away I start calling out to him, because I don't think he's noticed me yet.

When I finally reach him I stretch out my arms, ready to embrace him for the first time in 5 years, when all of a sudden the whole mine explodes.

In this terrifyingly loud explosion, all of the bodies get turned to ash. Except for two.

Mine, which is, surprisingly, undamaged; not even a scratch is shown on my skin. The other body is my fathers.

He is covered in blood with gashes and scratches all over his now-lifeless body.

I can't stand to see the man I love so much in this state, so I instantly turn my back on the horrifying body. But, it doesn't make any difference. Wherever I look, he's there, each time looking worse than he did before. When I close my eyes I'm plagued with the mental pictures of his last moments, of his dead, horrific body of the man that raised and loved me for so many years. The man whom I loved.

Once again I just lost one of the few people I allow myself to love, and I managed to come out of the situation unharmed in any way except mentally. Exactly the same as Madge's death.

All. My. Fault.

Primrose and I are enjoying the lovely summer day in the meadow, cherishing the beautiful sun and warmth that comes with a day as beautiful as this one.

Prim's sitting just in front of me, creating a crown of flowers with the bright, blooming flowers that grow here in the summer whilst I braid her hair intricately. We are both sitting in a comfortable silence, both focusing on our tasks whilst treasuring the rare, glorious day.

The silence doesn't last for very long, though. Within minutes, I hear footsteps coming close and I'm suddenly alerted. I jump to my feet and start to wander away, to try to locate the person who intruded Prim and my beautiful day together. Though, after a bit of searching and not finding anything, not even footprint in the ground, I start to walk back. My slow, confortable pace is broken as soon as I start to hear the helpless, desperate screams of Prim.

I start running as fast as I can to her, and eventually she comes into my reach. I don't see who did it, but all I can see is a spear that has punctured my baby sisters stomach, which is now heavily wounded and bleeding the life out of her. I speed up, thinking, hoping, that maybe I'll be able to reach her in time and save the person I love more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. But, it's a wasted effort because no matter how fast I run, she stays the exact same distance from me. After a few minutes of watching her stand there, bleeding in agony and screaming in pain, she screams out to me "Katniss, I thought you loved me. How could you just stand there and watch me die. Your own sister!" and then, she drops to the ground.

The person I loved most, dead.

My entire fault, once again.

After Prim, I encounter more gruesome, horrific deaths. Gale, Mother, Peeta. All dead. All because of me.

After encountering the last death, Peeta's. I get a bit of peacefulness. I feel exhausted and sick due to all of the awful things I've witnessed, but I'm still grateful that there hasn't been anyone else die. Yet.

Suddenly, I hear a someone shout out, "I've found her. Here she is!"  
I automatically brace myself for the next death. I try to avoid thinking about who it will be. The nice old lady down at the hob, Greasy Sae? Or her adorable little granddaughter? The sweet, merchant girl, Delly?

"Katniss, can you hear me?"

If it had been anyone else who had said the words, I would've thought that they meant that I was next on the list to die. But the words came from the mouth of Peeta.

I could recognize his voice anywhere. But he's dead. Which means that I'm dead.

At least we're together.

**Once again, I am so sorry about not updating in so long! Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I wanted to give you guys at least something.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	25. Chapter 25: Stay With Me

**Hello! I'm back :D I'm actually surprised I got an update today, only a day after my last one! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Also, there are bits from Catching Fire in here, towards the end of the chapter, so try to spot those lines :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger Games or the characters in it, the all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 26!**

"Put her on the table so I can put this concoction medicines on her stings."

I'm still a sort of a hazy fog in my mind, but some of the stuff people around me are saying are making their way through to my conscious mind. I don't have the energy to even open my eyes, but I can feel the strong, warm arms that are holding me and I'm pretty sure the main reason I am cherishing these arms around me is because I have the sense that they belong to Peeta. They make me feel protected and safe from harm.

It's proven that they have been protecting me, because as soon as I'm laid down on the cold, hard table and the arms are removed from around me, I start to feel a wave of pain crash all over my body. A portion of this pain comes from the Tracker Jacker stings, but the majority of the pain comes from how much I long to have Peeta's arms around me again. That part of the pain is appeased when he holds my hand, but I still wish to have his arms wrapped around me, but I will settle for holding hands. However, now that the pain from that has gone, I realize just how badly I have been injured from the stings. From the amount of pain I am feeling, and from what I remember learning about in school, I'd say that I forgot to take the stingers out before I collapsed in hallucinations.

However, I can feel them gently being removed and someone- my mother, I think- rubbing an ointment on all of the places of my body where the pain seems to be radiating the most from. As each of the stings get the ointment on them, they start to feel soothed and my whole body starts to feel the relief from the pain that had made me feel like I'm was on fire.

I am reminded of my lack of energy as my body starts to soothe, and I can feel my self start to slip into sleep, but not before I feel him press his lips to my forehead and murmur to my already half-unconscious self,

"I'm going to stay with you until you're completely better, Katniss. I'm not going to leave your side for anything."

And then everything goes blank.

* * *

When I regain consciousness I feel even more healed than I did before I went to sleep. I can feel someone still holding my hand, and I can feel another hand stroking hair. I have a lot more energy then before, and although I have a raging headache, my head isn't as foggy, so I open my eyes. The first thing that registers is my head is burning sunlight, which escalates my headache. Immediately I close my eyes again; but apparently not unnoticed that they opened at all, because Peeta starts talking.

"Katniss. Oh my gosh, Katniss. You're all right. It's so good that you're consciousness again."

My throat is soar from dehydration, as I haven't been able to drink anything due to not being completely 'with it', but I have the desperate need to see Peeta, so I manage to hoarsely get out

"Shut the curtains please."

He reacts immediately, and I feel slightly guilty because he makes it sound like it's his fault for not having them shut the whole time.

"Of course, I'm so sorry Katniss. I can't believe I'm that stupid. I should have shut them for when you woke up. You're mother said you would have a headache when you woke up."

When he mentions my mother, I wonder why she isn't here. And Primrose. If Primrose was here, she would be talking to me now, asking if I was feeling okay, but no one has said anything since I woe up apart from Peeta.

I open my eyes, and although the room is dark apart from the dim light in my small bedroom, I can see him perfectly. And all of a sudden I forget about my headache and where my mother and Primrose are, because I realize that all the time I was internally complaining about my pain, It wasn't the Tracker Jacker stings that I was complaining about, it was the fact that I couldn't look at the perfect, handsome face and the stunning, loving eyes of the boy I love.

Instead of reassuring him that it's not his fault, I just smile gratefully at the fact that he is with me. I couldn't imagine a face I would rather wake up to, besides Primrose, but even she couldn't make me feel this happy when I'm in this much pain.

He just looks at me for a minute, his smile looking even more grateful than mine, but for what reason I am not sure of. After about a minute of comfortable silence he talks again.

"How do you feel?"

When he asks this question, I snap out of the painless trance I was in with him and am reminded of how badly some of myself hurts.

"My head and throat are throbbing", I reply in the same hoarse voice I had earlier.

"Your mother had to go to another patient, but she left some medicines on the kitchen bench to give to you, I'll just go mix them together and get you a glass of water."

Even though I know he won't be gone for long, I don't want him to leave me at all, ever. I now speak in a worried, rushed voice.

"No, you can't leave me. Please, Peeta, don't go away from me."

His face goes from smiley to upset and comforting.

"Hey, Katniss, it's all right. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of minutes. And I'll just be done the hall a little."

Even though I still don't want him to go, I give a small nod of consent and he bends down and gently presses his lips to mine lovingly for a second before standing up and leaving the room.

He comes back into the room a few minutes alter with two glasses full of liquid. One I instantly recognize as water, the other glass is filled with a deep greeny-brownish coloured liquid. It looks disgusting, but I'm guessing it's the medicine, which means that I'm going to have to drink it if I want to feel better.

And I manage to gulp the whole glass down in seconds. It's amazing how fast I can do something I really don't want to when Peeta has promised me kisses when I'm done.

* * *

We spend the next hour just talking. Him telling me about how Madge came over here earlier worried about me, and how she was the one who brought the ointment for my stings, apparently it was a fancy medicine from the capitol her father had incase he or his family ever got stung, but they were very generous and gave it to me. I'd have to thank her and her father the next time I saw them.

I tell him how I managed to get stung so many times and despite his worry for me, he still manages to laugh at my experience, which earns him a half-hearted, weak slap on the arm from me. It would be a lot stronger if I wasn't still sick and had been ordered by my mother to take it easy today.

Eventually the conversation comes to a standstill and an idea comes into my head. It's something I've been ,meaning to work on for a while, but have been too busy with school and hunting and Peeta to work on.

I reach over to my bedside drawers and grab out my family plant book. It's something that my mother brought from her days of being a merchant and owning an apothecary, it has all different plants that can be found and used as medicines, and what injuries and illnesses they cure.

My father, before he died, started doing a section on edible plants. He put in all the plants that can be eaten and what they are best used in. As well as plants and berries that are absolutely, 100% deadly. Like nightlock.

When my father past away and I had to start to hunt and feed my family, I used this book to find the right plants for us to eat and to out in stews and whatever else we could afford. After about a year of just reading from it and using it for my needs, I started to learn more stuff about the woods and the flora/fauna that lays within the woods, and I began to add things to the book, with a detailed description of the thing, but never a sketch or picture. My father was an amazing artist and his drawings in the book are all amazing, and I don't want to ruin it with my messy, horrible drawings, because the pictures have to be drawn in crucial detail.

Peeta's looking at me and the book curiously, so I explain what it is to him and how, since I'm stuck in bed all day, I'm going to work on it now.

He smiles and says, "Okay, do you want me to leave you so that you can work in silence? I know some people find that relaxing."

I reply in an instant. " No, no don't go. I want you to stay. That's the most relaxing thing I can think of, spending time with you."

His smile turns into a grin at this, and I continue. "Actually, I was wondering if you would help me, if you want."

I explain to him about the drawings that, traditionally should be in the book but how I've been too nervous about ruining it to put any in.

"And, since your drawings are the most amazing ones I have ever seen, could you pretty please help me by putting them in for me whilst I write the description?"

"Of course."

"You don't have to, honestly Peeta. I bet there are much more interesting, or important things you could spend your day doing, rather than wasting it with me drawing in a silly plant book."

He just gives me a small shake of his head and looks at me as if I'm being ridiculous.

"Katniss, I can't believe you would even think that. YOU are the most interesting, amazing, brave person I have ever known in my entire life."

I'm not very good with compliments, but whenever Peeta says stuff like that and I protest, he'll spend ages listing all the reasons he loves me (which I find highly embarrassing to listen to) so I've learnt to just blush and not say anything.

He leans in closer to me, putting his face right in front of mine and makes me look him straight in the eye and says to me.

"And don't ever forget this. You are the most important thing to me. I would choose you over anything, anyone. If I had to choose between my family and you, I would pick you. Because I love you, and I don't want you to ever forget that. I love you more than anyone."

"Peeta…. Don't say that. You love your family, you would pick them. And I would understand."

He shakes his head sadly, "No, Katniss. I love my family, but I love you more."

And then, before I can protest he gives me a lingering kiss that makes me want more, but all I get is a peck on my nose, and then Peeta is putting me in an upright, sitting position.

"So, lets start on this plant book."

* * *

We spend the rest of the day working on the plant book. Peeta helps me with the drawings. Some of the plants he knows already, others we have dried samples of, others I have to describe. He makes sketches on scrap paper until I'm satisfied they're right, and then I let him draw them in the book. After that, I carefully print all I know about the plant.

We work in a peaceful quietness; the only talking that happens is when I am describing the plant to Peeta. I enjoy watching him draw. There's a special look that his face takes on when he concentrates. His usual easy expression takes on something more intense and removed that suggests an entire world locked away inside him.

I also like to watch his hands whilst he is at work. They are so strong and rough looking, though they create these beautiful, delicate drawings. I find it, and him, fascinating.

Eventually night begins to fall, and I start to feel my energy slowly drain away and the exhaustion of working on the book all day start to set in to my body and brain.

Peeta notices and goes out to the kitchen to quickly make me something for dinner, as Primrose and my mother came back a few hours ago to say that they had a very important patient and that they would be spending the night at the patient's house.

He comes back a little later with a venison sandwich, which I eat quickly, due to the fact the meat is from the butchers (Courtesy of Peeta) and it tastes much better than anything I could shoot down.

After I've eaten, I'm so tired and my eyelids are starting to droop, so Peeta tucks me into bed and gives me a kiss on the forehead and says "Goodnight Katniss, I'll come back tomorrow morning."

But I don't want him to go. In fact, I want him to climb in with me, to be there when the nightmares hit tonight.

So I say to him,

"Stay with me."

So he climbs into the bed with me and craps me into his warm embrace.

The hear him say one more thing before I go to sleep.

"Always."

And for the first time in a while, the nightmares don't hit me at all.

**I know it's pretty short, but I'm just happy I got something up for all of you!**

**I hope you liked it and it would mean a lot if you could review letting me know what you though of it! The next chapter will be up sometime this week! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Running into unwanted people

**Hello! I managed to get another update in this week! :D  
I apologize for my error last week. I wasn't thinking completely straight, and I accidently mentioned that Madge was still alive. Later tonight I'm going to go back and change it so that it just says that the Mayor brought the medicine over for Katniss! By the way, who has the Hunger Games DVD? I bought it last week and have watched it several times! **

**And what do you all think of Sam Claflin being OFFICIALLY CAST AS FINNICK?!**

**To the reviewers of Chapter 26:**

_**Yazmine**_**: I'm from QLD. It was a journey reading all of your reviews. You died several times, but I'm glad to see that you ended up alive :D Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Princess H and A: **_**Thank you so much for pointing out that error! I will fix it very soon!**

_**Canadiangirl97:**_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! You do not know how much that means to me! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

_**KissMeI'mHijacked**_**: Thanks for leaving a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or the characters in it, they all belong to Suzanne Collins!**

**I hope you like chapter 27! There will probably only be about two more chapters!**

No nightmares. That's the first thing I register when I wake up and look at my clock. _10:00 am. _I went to bed at 9:00pm last night. I slept for thirteen hours and didn't get a single nightmare, not even a dream. A completely peaceful sleep. Ever since Madge's death I've barely been able to get through 3 hours peacefully, and I got through _thirteen hours._

The next thing I register is the strong, snug embrace my body is wrapped into and the soft, warm lips that are being pressed to the hollow underneath my ear.

"Good morning beautiful", Peeta, the very reason for my peaceful night, says in a husky morning voice, which I find quite sexy.

I blush at myself for even thinking of things such as 'sexy'. It's so un-Katniss.

"What are you blushing at, Sweetheart.", Peeta says whilst gently running a finger down my cheek, stroking it endearingly.

I consider passing it off as 'nothing', but I know Peeta won't accept that answer and won't stop till he finds out, and he can be quite persuasive when he's running kisses down my neck. When he does that, I'd do absolutely anything he wants me to.

"I was just thinking about how sexy your voice is this morning", I murmur quietly, the embarrassment palpable in my voice.

"Don't be embarrassed, I find everything about you sexy all of the time, and I'm not ashamed in the least to announce it."

Instead of making me feel better, it just makes me feel more embarrassed and I can feel my cheeks turning to the colour of a tomato.

He chuckles lightly and then turns me around so that I'm facing him.

"So, how did you sleep last night."?

"Amazingly. Not a single nightmare for the first time in months, thanks to you."

He smiles lovingly and says, "Well, maybe we should make this whole sleeping together thing a permanent arrangement."

"I wouldn't mind, if it meant I got to spend more time with you and also got spared from those horrid nightmares."  
His smile turns to a grin as he says, "I would be happy to do absolutely anything to help you, and I'm always wanting to spend more time with you, so I definitely wouldn't mind either."

His grin suddenly turns down into a sad smile.

"But your mother would most definitely mind."

At the mention of my mother, I suddenly sit upright with a jolt.

"What's wrong", his loving voice turning to worried and his arms wrapping around my waist protectively.

"My mother. She was only staying at the patients house overnight. Nothing personal, but she's going to kill me for having a boy stay in my bed overnight. She'll probably kill you too, while she's at it."

He chuckles at my freak-out, which immensely hurts my feelings. How could he laugh at my worry?

"Well, I'm glad you find my worry amusing," I huff, upset and annoyed with him.

I try to break out of his hold, not wanting to be this close to him right now but he just pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry", he says so sincerely I can't help but to accept his kiss.

"Anyway, your mother won't be home till 12am. We have two whole hours with the house to ourselves."

He says this quite seductively before trailing kisses down my neck. He lies back down, pulling me un top of him and kisses up my jaw before passionately kissing me on my mouth. I allow this for a minute or so, until his tongue trails along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. It's this little action that snaps me back to reality, back to who I am and makes me sit up, breaking his hold and kiss.

Because who I am, is not the kind of girl who will sit around for two hours making out wither boyfriend. The Katniss I know wouldn't even have a boyfriend, so I'm pushing myself enough to just allow myself to fall for Peeta, and spending hours just kissing him would be pushing my limits to far. I need time to adjust to the new person I'm becoming.

But, I can't tell this to Peeta, of course. It would hurt him so much to know that I have doubts about our relationship working out, and he would be crushed to know just how much effort I have to put in to allow myself to be caring towards him. So, instead I think of a way to distract him from his plans for the next two hours.

"Peeta, why don't I take you out into the woods today?"

Instantly, his face goes extremely alarmed and serious.

"No."

I'm puzzled by this reaction from him. I've been going into the woods for 5 years. I don't understand why he won't let me now.

"No?"  
He caringly puts his hand on both of my cheeks and looks me in the eyes, his eyes full of care.

"Katniss, there's no way I could let you go out into the woods again after what happened the other day. If we hadn't found you in time, you could have. Well, you could have ended up a lot more seriously injured."

I had forgotten about the Tracker Jackers. I know what he was going to say. I could have died. But, as he still is positioning my head so that I'm looking into his eyes, I could see the pain that came over his face when he was talking about that, so I try to ease his worry about me in the woods.

"Peeta, trust me. I have been hunting in the woods for 5 years and the other day with the Tracker Jackers was the only day I have gotten injured."

So, this isn't completely true, there has been some issues with bird attacks and tripping over rocks when I first started going out into the woods, but if I told Peeta that, he'd just get more worried.

But, this still doesn't ease his worry. His forehead creases, and he continues to persuade me not to go into the woods.

"But what if you got attacked by a bear? Or a wild dog? I just can't stand the thought of you going through this much pain, or more, again. And more than that, I can't stand the thought of losing you, if something terrible happened out there.

"Peeta, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have you to protect me, right? I want to take you out there and show you some of those plants we were drawing and writing about yesterday."

He seems to be a bit more relaxed with the mention of him coming out with me, and he seems to be comforted by the thought of him protecting me if anything happens, but I doubt I'll need protecting, the woods are like me second home. If anything, it'll be him who needs me to protect him.

But, if it makes him feel better and will allow him to let me go out into the woods, I'll let him think that he is the one keeping me safe.

"Okay, I guess. It might be nice for you to go out and get some fresh air after being the house all yesterday."

"It will. And trust me, we'll have a great time."

His face is starting to glow with a smile, ideas forming in his head.

"And I could pack a picnic and we could have a picnic lunch in the woods when we're done."

Seeing as he's starting to feel happy about me going into the woods, I'm not going to shoot down any of his ideas.

"That sounds perfect."

Now his face is in a full on grin, and he's suddenly enthusiastic about the day.

"Okay, you go get dressed and do your hair, and I'll go pack a picnic lunch. I brought over a whole lot of food the day before last, so we'll just take most of that."  
He leans forwards and gives me a kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking out the door to pack the lunch.

I stand up and go to my closet. I'm at a dilemma. I don't know what to wear. We're going out to the woods, so should I just wear my hunting clothes? Or would this be considered a date, and should I wear something a little more dressy?

After much consideration, I decide to wear my hunting pants and boots, but instead of my hunting shirt, I put on a light green, slightly dressier shirt.

Then I braid my hair over my shoulder and head out to the kitchen, where Peeta is just closing the lid to basket, which has been packed.

He looks up at me and says, "Wow, you look beautiful. That colour looks amazing on you. Then again, everything does."

No matter how many times Peeta says stuff like this to me, I still am not very good at taking compliments. So instead, I change the topic and allow some hair that has fallen out of the braid to cover my cheeks, and blush.

"So, are you packed and ready?"

He smiles, seeming to sense my un-comfortableness with compliments and just nods and takes me hand, and we head off out the door to enjoy a lovely day together in the woods.

* * *

Just as we reach the meadow, Peeta remembers that he forgot to bring bread the other day, and makes big fuss over how important it is to have fresh bread at a picnic, so we end up having to go into town so that he can collect some from his bakery.

We walk hand in hand through town, and I don't feel embarrassed or shy about it like I used to. I'm Peeta's, and Peeta's mine. Although I'm still getting comfortable with the idea of being in this sort of relationship, I accept it.

As we walk into the bakery, the little bell rings as the door opens, and we see Peeta's father out the front, which is a massive relief. If any other member of his family had seen us together, holding hands, there would have been a lot of drama, especially from his mother.

"Hey dad, we're going on a picnic, could we take some cheese buns with us? They're Katniss's favourite."

"Sure, son."

His father goes out the back for a few minutes, and returns with a bag that I can smell the delicious cheese buns are in

We turn around, and just as we're about to walk out the door, Peeta's father calls out to us.

"Kids, just remember, whatever you do on this picnic of yours, stay safe. You're only 16 and you don't want to do something that could affect your lives forever."

As I catch onto what he's saying, I feel my cheeks start to blush. I glance up at Peeta, and his face is bright red.

"Um, Thanks for the cheese buns dad."

And with that, he steers me out of the bakery.

As we're walking down the town street, I accidently manage to run into someone. I don't look up to see who it is, but I notice that I made them drop the bag full of alcohol they were carrying. I bend down and quickly grab it for them and I start to hand it over to the person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I made you drop you-"

But I cut off my sentence as soon as I look up and recognize who it is.

Haymitch Abernathy.

The other person who is responsible for Madge's death. He was the one who was supposed to teach her how to survive in the games, how to fend for herself in the arena. But he failed her. I'd be surprised is he told her anything. The drunk bastrad probably just sat around all day and night, drinking and not caring that my best friend's life was on the line.

He is as much to blame as I am. And he will not be forgiven.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't great, but I'm very tired and I just wanted to get something up for all of you amazing people! Next chapter: Katniss attacking Hyamitch. Stay tuned to see that fight ;)**

**I hope you all review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**I'll try to update again this weekend, but if not, I will later on this week!**

**By the way, seeing as this story is going to be ending soon, I'd love it if you could give me anything that you would like me to write after this!**

**I'll see you soon with chapter 28! :D **


	27. Wars with Haymitch and Start of a picnic

**So, so sorry. I know I was going to put this chapter up about a week ago, but I was away at my grandparents and I didn't have my computer, so I couldn't write! And I was going to make this the last chapter and long, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting so I decided to split it in half. The last chapter will be up by the end of the week, I promise.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 27! :D**

Although I don't want to completely lose my temper and look like some crazy monster in front of Peeta, I can't help it. This is the man that had the time to teach Madge about what to do during the games. He could have given her a better strategy for the first bit, at the cornucopia. Could have told her not to stall or just stand around. Because that's what got her killed. If she had known what she was doing, she wouldn't have stopped and thought about what she needed to do, she would have gone straight into action. And that's Haymitch's fault. He's the one who was meant to tell her these things.

Although I still feel responsible for Madge's death, he was also a major factor in it. And I won't let him off easily for that, no matter how monstrous I seem.

"Actually, I'm not sorry. Pick it up your self you drunkard."

"Woah, got a bit of a temper on you, don't ya sweetheart?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so angry if you didn't KILL MY BEST FRIEND."

"Now, Sweetheart, I don't know what or who you're talking about, but I advise you not to be throwing accusations around that are most likely false."

Although he seems mostly sober, his words are still slurring and that just reinforces the fact that he was probably drunk the entire time he was supposed to be helping Madge.

"Oh no, I am absolutely positive that you are responsible for my best friend's death.

_Madge Undersee?_ Does that name ring a bell for you? Or were you too drunk to even learn her name. Well, let me refresh you. She is the kill that got reaped to be sent to her murder. _You_ are the one that was supposed to coach her, give her advice and teach her how to live at least past the first _five minutes_. And maybe you could have, if you weren't such a drunk bastard."

By this point I have given up any care about what I look like and have gone all out, screaming my words at Haymitch. People all around us have stopped and a crowd is forming, all eyes on the crazy, screaming girl from the seam.

Though, when I look at Haymitch after my yelling fit the vague look that was in his eyes has been replaced by something else, something I can't quite place.

Guilt? Understanding? I'm not sure, but either way, his guilt doesn't make me feel any better about the death of my best friend that he is at fault for.

"I don't think this is the right place for you to be screaming at me. Though whilst we're talking about the topic, I would like to remind you that _I_ have no control over what happens in the arena. I did what I could to help her before she went in their, but it's not my fault that she got confused about the plans we made and got herself stabbed."

This ignites the flame of anger within me and I snap at his words. _Got Herself stabbed._ How dare he say that.

"Well, if it's not your fault, whose is it? Madge's? Because I don't think she went out their planning to get herself killed, let alone in the first few minutes. And how dare you say that she got herself stabbed. Because she didn't. You're the one that allowed her to enter the arena without being certain that she was completely aware of what the plan was. So, she wasn't the one who got herself stabbed, you are. But I doubt you care. She was just another person who you died because you were carelessly drunk when you were supposed to be giving them life-saving advice. Year after year, it's what you've done. And this year, you did it to my best friend. And I will NEVER let you off the hook for that."

Although I can see the pain in Haymitch's eyes that my words have brought forward, I can't muster up the tiniest bit of sympathy. Because he deserved each and every single one of those words. It was about time that someone stood up and said something to him.

He turns around and starts to walk away, leaving his bottles of liquor lying on the ground. But I'm not ready to let him off that easily.

"You can run away from me, block out what I'm saying, but you can't hide from the TRUTH. You can't hide from the fact that you are responsible for so many people's deaths."

He slowly turns around and although the pain is still in his eyes, he also has a look of frustration. Aimed at me.

"Look, I've let you scream at me, let you say what you wanted to. But, I think you've said enough and it's time to stop."

His tone has gone from guilty to hard and a bit angry. I actually feel a little scared of what he's going to do if I continue. He is kind of drunk, which means he isn't completely in control of his mind and actions, and that thought scares me.

During my tirade, I had forgotten that Peeta was even there, until I felt him wrap his arm around my waist protectively and position him self so that he is between Haymitch and I. His eyes have a dark and angry look in them, one I've never seen Peeta have. He's always had bright and happy eyes, always shining with the joy that he always has. So this new look that has crossed over him surprises me, but it also makes me get a stirring feeling in the bottom of my stomach. This feeling is also new to me, but now isn't the time to be sorting out my feelings.

After giving Haymitch his dark death stare for a few minutes, he turns his head to face me, and his eyes soften.

"Come on, Katniss. I'll take you home."

I just nod my head, thankful that Peeta steeped in when he did.

We turn and start to walk away, the crowd breaking up and going their separate ways when we leave. As we start to walk towards the seam, I notice that Peeta is still carrying the picnic basket in his hand that isn't wrapped around my waist.

Oh. I had completely forgotten about the picnic we were going to go on. I could tell that it had meant a lot to him. I had downright ruined his day and turned the happy atmosphere that was between us when we were heading to the picnic before into making him stand there and watch me turn into a screaming lunatic and then he had to stand in and save me. I want to get the happiness back.

So, I turn around and start to walk back along the path a bit, with Peeta questioning where I'm headed. I turn to one point of the gate that has broken bit that I use to get access into the meadow. Peeta catches onto where I'm headed, but still has a confused expression on his face, so I try to brighten the mood by using a cheerful tone that I don't even have to force at all.

"Well, we're not going to let all that food go to waste, are we? It's a sunny day, so why not still enjoy it?"

"Katniss, you don't have to do this for me. We can just go back to your house and do whatever you want."

"_This _is what I want to do. Have a picnic with my boyfriend and enjoy his company whilst also enjoying the lovely scenery."

The words slip out of my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. I can see the look of shock come over Peeta's face, but I can't tell if it's good shock or bad shock that he's feeling. I can't believe I just called him my boyfriend, but I don't feel any regret at all. It's so _unKatniss-like_, but I'm starting to think that maybe me changing my view on relationships and love isn't such a bad thing. In fact, I think it's actually really great.

His face breaks out in a grin, telling me that it's definitely happy shock that my words brought about upon him.

"You just called me your boyfriend."

"I know."

I fully reciprocate his grinning expression, which is another thing that's changing about me. I'm going from the sullen girl who never smiles, to the girl that can have a grin pulled out for her whenever she's around a certain guy.

"Well then, _girlfriend_, let's go enjoy a picnic together."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, although it wasn't great, and I greatly apologize for how short it is. I'll see you all with the final chapter by the end of the week! :D**

**Please review or PM me with your opinions on the chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: The picnic Ending

**I am so sorry that this is coming more than four months after the last chapter, when I promised it would be up a week after it!**

**I'm not going to make excuses, but I am profusely apologizing for the (extremely long) delay, and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, which is the very last chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 28! :)**

We enter the meadow and Peeta makes me laugh by being picky about which spot to sit on, insisting that it is extremely important that we find the absolute best spot; nothing to hard, nothing to soft, the prettiest flowers have to surround us. When we find a patch of Primrose flowers he gets a blanket out of the basket and lays it out on the grass, and then put the basket on top of it and then sits down, motioning for me to sit down too. I sit down next to him, but he seems to have other ideas as he wraps his arms around my waist, tugging me closer to him until I end up in his lap. Then, he pulls the basket over, taking out container after container. Strawberries, Sandwiches, cookies, and a few other things that he prepared for today. I gasp in delight when he pulls out cheese buns, my absolute favorite food and he chuckled and kisses my temple, putting on in my hand.

I turn around in his lap to face him and find his eyes full of love.

'Peeta, won't you get in trouble from getting all of these things from the bakery,' I ask him because I know that his family usually only eat stale breads, and these buns are most certainly not stale; they're fluffy and warm.

He just gives me a warm smile and replies

'Nope, my father said it was fine, besides you're worth it, even if I was to get in trouble.'

'Peeta..,' I begin to protest, but his lips cut me off.

Soon, we dig into the food, comfortable conversation taking place between the two of us.

* * *

Since Peeta made and brought the food, I decide that I should be the one to pack it all up.

So, I pick up the plates and put them in the basket. Just as I'm about to pick up the container that had the strawberries in it, Peeta's warm hand wraps around my wrist to stop me. It shocks me how just the simple gesture of his hand on mine can ignite a spark in me.

He slides his hand down so that our finger are entwined. As much as I cherish the feeling, I still need to pack up the stuff. So, I start to pull my hand away to continue, but Peeta won't let my hand go and stops me again.

"Katniss, don't worry about it. I'll pack it up later. Right now, let's just focus on enjoying our time together."

"But-" I start to protest, but he silences me but pressing his lips to each of my knuckles.

"Peeta, I really need to pack it-" He then follows up his previous action by sliding his tongue along my knuckles, turning the ever-growing spark into an inferno.

"Are you done protesting now?"

Although he probably meant for it to sound firm, there is no sound of firmness or malice what so ever. All I can here is the same loving tone my father used to use with my mother.

"Not quite," I tease with a smirk on my face.

"Well..." He says with a thoughtful tone and expression on his face.

And then he leans in close to me, and I forget and protests I had, in fact I forget everything, ever, when his lips mold with mine, and our tongues dance together, right where they belong. With each other's.

He pulls back, and reaches to get something else out of the basket,knowing that he's able to change my mind and make me be on his and I immediately feel cold without him touching me.

When he pulls his hand back out of the basket, in it is the plant book that we have been working on for the past few weeks. However, I'm confused because we have already done all of the plants that we know, and I remind him of this.

A small, slightly shy smile appears on his face as he replies.

"I know, but I was kind of hoping that we could take a walk through the woods, and maybe you could, If you don't mind, maybe-"

"Spit it out, Mellark." I don't say it in a malicious voice that I used to use with him when he used to stutter nervously around me. Because I know longer find it annoying, I find it adorable.

He chuckles at my antics, and then continues.

"I was hoping that you could show me some of the plants in the book."

I hesitate for a moment. Not because I don't want to show him, but because I'm worried it will feel strange. I've only ever been in the woods with my father and Gale, both who were family to me. But I only hesitate for a moment. Peeta's family to me too. One day we might become official family, and create our own. Just having any sort of these thoughts in my head shocks me. But what shocks me even more is that I don't completely repel the idea of being married and having kids with Peeta. And I'm not nearly as scared as I used to be. Because I know as long as Peeta's by my side, everything will be alright.

"Of course, Peeta."

So, we stand up and venture into the woods. And for the first time in a very long time, I'm not going out in the woods to hunt for my family's survival, I'm going out to spend time with someone special to me, and to just enjoy myself, without worrying.

As we head off towards the edge of the woods, Peeta wraps his arm around my waist protectively, pulling close to him and presses a kiss to my temple before reaching down and entwining his other hand with fit together perfectly.

As we walk around in the woods, I point out all of the plants out of the book we've been working on. Right now feels so carefree, yet so special, with Peeta continuously pressing soft kisses to my face during the walk.

As we exit the woods, he hands me a bouquet of all the flowers I showed him that he picked. A warm, bubbly feeling comes into me when he kisses me, so lovingly, so passionate.

* * *

Later, I lay with my head in Peeta's lap, with the warm sun shining down on the warmth of the sun is nothing compared the the heat of his hands on me, stroking up and down my arms, caressing my face. I close my eyes and just enjoy the things surrounding me like I never have before; the birds humming happily, the trees moving peacefully, creating a gentle breeze. And I realize that for the first time since my father died, since I assumed head of my family and changed my whole life, who I was in order to keep Primrose, my mother and myself alive, I feel free.

Right now, lying here with Peeta, in a silence that with anyone else would be uncomfortable and awkward, but with him is sweet and loving and understanding; I'm free. I'm just a 17 year old girl without the weight of her family's survival on her shoulders, with someone who means a lot to her, enjoying life. I'm free, and I have never felt better. And it's all thanks to Peeta.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts, my peacefulness that my hunter's instincts don't come into action and I don't notice Peeta moving underneath me. But I do when I feel his lips gently caressing mine, in a kiss that says everything. I feel like everyone emotion he feels for me is coming through in this kiss.

He's moved so that his body hovers over mine, his arms supporting his weight so that he doesn't hurt me. All ways thinking of me. The way he's kissing me now makes me now, the way he's treated me all day has made me feel so loved. And I want him to feel that too. Because I'm suddenly realize something. I love him.. Finally allowing myself to admit this, even just to myself heaves a massive weight of my chest. I love him and he deserves to know that. I want him to know that. He's loved me since I was five, and he continuously tells me of his feelings towards me, and I'm actually elated by the fact that I reciprocate these feelings. With this admission coming out, and my love for him flowing through my body, I respond his kiss with extra fervor.

I grip his arms and pull him down to lie on top of me, not caring about the weight of his body on mine. After what feels like hours we finally pull away, breathing heavily but not caring, too consumed with each other.

I know this is it. He is it. He is what I need, what I want in my life.

I look into his caring, bright blue eyes as I talk.

'I love you, Peeta.'

I'm glad I was looking into his eyes. Because I wouldn't want to miss his expressional response for anything. The way his eyes light up with love and joy.

He reaches into his pocket and when his hand comes back into my view I see what he retrieved. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's a wooden, golden colour ring, with an intricate wooden plait wrapped around the center of the ring. I'm still in awe of the ring when Peeta starts talking.

'Katniss, I've been in love with you ever since I was just 5 years old. From that day, the first day I heard your beautiful voice, my feelings have only grown. Every time we kiss, or touch. Every time you smile or talk to me or even just look at me I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Being with you has made me feel like the happiest, and luckiest person ever to live. I never want to let go of you, so will you please accept this promise ring?'

I've completely lost the ability to form coherent words, so instead I pull his head down to mine, hopefully conveying all of m feeling though the kiss.

He pulls away, 'So, I take that as a yes?,' he half asks hopefully.

I just chuckle and nod my head eagerly, and he slips the ring on my finger.

He leans his head back to mine and presses his lips softly to mine before moving his head and talking to my ear, so close that I can feel his lips on my ear, creating a tingling sensation.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever'

An then he rolls off to the side of me, and I curl into his side. He kisses my forehead and we drift off to sleep.

Sure, life will bring it's problems, and struggles will come alone, but none of that matters. Now whilst I have my dandelion by my side. He brings promise that life goes on, no matter what. And I love him. I'm his, and he's mine. The baker's boy is mine, and somehow I know he always will be, and vice versa.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and I want to thank you all for reading it! If you want to see the ring that inspired the one that inspired me, you can look at the link pasted below! I'm writing a new story, so if anyone wants to be updated when I post the first chapter, just let me know in a review or PM! :)**

** . **

**-Don't forget to replaces all of the.'s with an actual dot. :)**


End file.
